Newsies meet Camp Redwing: Gryffin's Story
by Gryffin Parker
Summary: The Newsies get invited to tell about the strike at a small Girl Scout camp in Pennsylvania. Some SLASH, light swearing. If you've ever lived at a summer camp, this story is for you!
1. The Newsies first Trip

Disclaimer & A/N:  Sadly, I do not own Newsies, it is owned by Disney, along with all the hot guys and songs that are in it.  I do not own the idea of Camp Redwing, or any of the people who are in this story.  This story is all based on real people and events.  It all started with Artemis selling the Newsies… anyhow, that's not the point.  The point is, read, review, and enjoy!

**_Newsies Meet Redwing: Gryffin's Story_**

****

**_Ch1:  The Newsies First Trip_**

****

**_Sunday Afternoon_**

            Jack stepped off the bus and looked around the countryside.  He had never seen so many trees in one place before.  Davey, Mush and Kid Blink tumbled down the stairs behind him.  It was the Newsies' first trip out from New York City.  The invitation had just arrived in the mail a few days ago at the Lodging House.  The Girl Scouts at Camp Redwing had asked for the boys to come and give a presentation about the strike to the scouts.  

So…

 they went.

Three figures approached from the building labeled 'Mary Lodge' that sat in the middle of the flag field.  The tallest of the girls had five-inch-long dark hair that was tied back with a bandanna that matched her outfit.  The next girl was 5'6" with green eyes and blonde hair that was covered with a brown newsboy's hat.  The shortest girl couldn't be described any better than a walking ainme character.  Her hair was unusually short for a girl.  She wore a darker brown, striped newsboy's hat and glasses that emphasized her hazel eyes.  The oldest girl stepped forward.  The boys promptly removed their hats.

            "If you're gonna do that every time a member of the opposite sex walks by, you may as well leave your hats on the bus.  In case you hadn't noticed, you're in a GIRL SCOUT CAMP, surrounded by GIRLS."

            The littlest girl, (who was near 17 herself) stepped up.  "Or, ya know guys; you could just leave them on.  We're not exactly out here in the wilderness to impress folks.  Thanks for being polite, but really, it's not necessary."  She talked animatedly with her hands, but in an easy-going manner that made it adorable.

            "That'd work too," the last girl interrupted, as she looked over the young men assembled in front of her.  More boys were coming off the bus.  Some had decided to jump out the emergency exit in the back, and Spot had decided to climb out of one of the windows.  They were all rather dirty, and looked as if they needed a hot shower.  The girl chuckled.  They would fit in perfectly at Redwing.  Anyhow, back to what she was supposed to be doing… "My name's Gryffin.  There here in the hat is Artemis, and that's Nike."  Each nodded her head as they were introduced.  "We're here to help you get settled in and such."

            "Well, tank yas very much ladies," the cowboy said, tipping his hat.  "I'm Jack Kelley.  Dis is Davey nex' ta me.  Ummmm dat is Mushie dere beside 'im.  Da boy wid da patch is Kid Blink, and den dere's Snitch.  Oh, an' dis is Spot," Jack said, clapping Spot on the back as he dropped down from the top of the bus.  "He's da King a Brooklyn, an' Racetrack is the short, smart-assed Italian job wid' da cigar in 'is mouth.  'E's da only one who can keep a shoirt white in a place as doirty as New York City.  Las' but not least, dis is Crutchy.  'E don' know when ta keep 'is mouth shut, sos ya kin ignore mosta what he says.  Dere's more Newsies 'roun here somewheres, but I don' keep track a dem all.  Dey kin take care a demselves."

            "Great," Nike said, rolling her eyes.  "Do we all want to sit down and have tea and crumpets?"  Her sarcasm kicked in, and she batted her eyes in a very girlie manner.  "Or do we just want to take their stuff back to where it belongs so I can get back to my job?" 

            Gryffin and Artemis dismissed Nike's comment and started to move on with things, but Davey was offended.

            "Listen," he said, stepping up.  "I'm sure we can find this place by ourselves if you have something else you'd rather do."  His blue eyes showed nothing but seriousness.  Not eve a trace of sarcasm could be found on his face.  Nike was as much taken aback by his polite response as she was by his startlingly bright eyes and his harmonic voice.

            "No, that's okay," She mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear, though she was pretending to be talking to herself.  She looked up into Davey's face.  "Sorry anyhow, I'm not used to anyone taking me seriously.  They're all used to my stupid comments."

            "Yeah," Spot piped up as he rolled a cigarette.  "I knows whatcha mean.  Nobody eva pays any attention ta me either."  Spot put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.  When he looked up, a few Newsies were still looking at him with their mouths hanging open.  "What?" He asked, looking around.  "Do I got snot hangin' outta my nose or sumthin?" 

A/N:

Okay, I know this hasn't been the most interesting chapter, but read on, I promise it will get better.  Come on, twenty hot guys have just been dropped in a place where the girls are all boy-hungry as it is because they work with 30 other girls all summer.  Trust me, it will get better.  ^_^  Ciao!


	2. Introductions and a trip to Trail's End

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Newsies or the people from it, or Camp Redwing, though all are awesome ideas, and I wish they were mine, cuz man, I'd probably be rich by now. Anywayz... back to the story!!   
  
   
**_Chapter 2: Introductions and a trip to Trail's End_**

****

**_Sunday Evening  
_**  
Later that night, the entire camp gathered for a very large bonfire.  
  
"Welcome to All Fire, Ladies. We'd like to introduce you to the staff, but first, we have some very special visitors here today from New York City, as you may have noticed. They are here to re-enact the highlights of the first strike that was led by children your own age. Over the next five days, they will complete their stories and answer any questions that you have about the Newsies or life in New York. The fine young gentlemen have offered to help out around camp helping with staff duties while they are not performing. So, as I introduce each Area or Unit, I will also introduce the Newsies that will live there for the week." The Camp Director, Happy, read off the following list:  
  
"Barn- Jack, Boots and Dutchy with Bug, Luna, Moss, Aussie, Angel, Storm and Tink.  
  
Pool- Snitch is the only Newsie with Artemis, Jem, Harmony, Eeyore and the only male staff member, Vash.  
  
Office- Specs is with Luthien  
  
Kitchen- Snoddy and Les are working with PB, Sailor Moon, and Moose.  
  
The rest of you will help out in the units you live in. Here are everyone's housing assignments:   
  
Trail's End: Kid Blink, Skittery, Snoddy, Snipeshooter and Itey. You will work with Gryffin, Sky, Kristan and Taylor.  
  
Orchard: Davey, Pie Eater, Boots, Jake and Dutchy. You'll work with Nike, Rhapsody, Christine and Brooke.  
  
Laurel Oaks: Jack, Snitch, Crutchy and Bumlet. The staff in Laurel Oaks is Pixie, Scully, Rain and Willow.   
  
Christy: Spot, Racetrack and Specs, you're with Scout, Jimmy Bubbles, Hermione and Phoenix.  
  
Sunny Banks: Mush, Les, and Swifty, you live with Yo-Yo, Ivy, Raven and Little Red."  
  
  
  
Happy looked up from her list, and the campers as well as the Newsies looked very confused. She went on in that way only Happy can, completely oblivious to the painfully obvious.  
  
"Councilors please show your boys what needs done in your area and make them feel at home. Now ladies, I will hand it over to the Newsies to get started with their program."  
  
She stepped off stage as the Newsies took their places on it. Racetrack stepped up to the front.  
  
"In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of Newsies. Peddling the papers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hurst, and other giants of the newspaper world..." Racetrack finished his opening statement, and the boys broke into "Carrying the Banner," and they thrilled both the campers and the councilors with their harmonic voices and kick a** dance moves. Artemis, Gryffin and Nike all stood up and cheered when they sang out that they wanted "a good assination."  
  
All Fire was soon over, and Gryffin collected her staff and campers for Trail's End.   
  
"Well boys, this is home sweet home," she told them after they had sent the campers to get ready for bed. She had the air of a school teacher who felt as if her students weren't worthy of the words she spoke. "This tent here is for you guys. The tent next door is ours. Stay out of the camper tents and don't go near the showers when the girls have shower time. Follow those rules, as well as being in bed by midnight, and we'll be fine."  
  
  
  
"Tank yas very much, miss," Skittery said, tipping his hat. "Is dere anytin' else we can help ya wid tonight?"  
  
  
  
"No thanks," Sky told him politely. "Have a good nights sleep, gentlemen. God knows, you'll need it in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Listen," Blink said as he stepped forward. "We lives in New York. I think we can 'andle a bunch of toity woity liddle goirls widout a lotta sleep." Blink looked around, and got nods of consent from his friends. He caught a look at Gryffin in the process. She just looked pissed.  
  
"No, Kid Blink, you listen to ME. I don't care if you're the King of the whole frickin' World. Thirty yelling, screaming ten year olds are enough to push anyone over the edge. Believe me."  
  
"Wad are ya talkin' 'bout? Dere jus' liddle goirls."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, spoiled, rotten, devil-children that serve no greater purpose in life than to annoy the hell out of you."  
  
"If we kin take on da likes a Pulitzer an' Hoirst, den da Newsies kin do anythin' dad a stupid, selfish, country-goirl like yous kin do." Blink threw his hat on the ground and walked away, grabbing Snoddy and taking him to their tent.  
  
Skittery stepped up and tried to make amends.  
  
"Um, tank yas ladies, but I guess we're goin' ta bed now. If yas needs anytin', jus' ask us. We'll be in our tent." He tipped his hat to the four councilors and led the others off. Gryffin sighed and rolled her eyes as if asking God to hold her back.  
  
"Gryffin," Kristan whispered loudly, "They're guests, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. That Kid Blink just rubs me the wrong way. I don't care anymore, I'm going to bed." Gryffin walked toward her tent, Taylor in her wake. People rarely walked around alone at camp, the dark and the woods was a bit creepy at times, though Gryffin was not one that minded.  
  
"Go figure," Kristan told Sky. "We finally get some decent guys in this place, and Gryffin has to go and fight with them."  
  
  


**_End Two_**

****

  
A/N:   Read, review, and laugh your a** off. Oh and also, the time period thing is kinda weird. It is like the laws and rules of 1899 in today's technology and geography. It is like the strike just happened in 2002, but for some reason they aren't out making a movie or selling the book, they're still acting like normal, teenage boys. Maybe it woulda been easier if I hadn't explained it... oh well, you'll figure it out, since it all flows together. Oh, and by the way, this fic assumes that everything in the movie actually happened in the streets of New York, even the random singing and dancing. (come on guys, it's the best part of the movie!)  
  


A/N2: Okay, still a bit slow, but there's a little action. Hope you enjoy, and review this if ya read! (incase ya can't tell, I love my reviews) I'll put up more later, but I got to go to class, so... have fun y'all!

**SHOUTOUTS!**  
  
Thanks Kristan and Arty for reading!!  
  
No Kristan... this will not affect you and your prospective Newsie.  
  
Artemis- I miss ya hon!! You know, this is one of very few fanfictions out there that includes both Snitch and Skittery and neither of them is gay. I did it just for you, cuz you're so special.


	3. Some Race on the way to Breakfast

Disclaimer:  I still have yet to own Newsies, Camp Redwing, or any of the real people in the fic.  *sniff* maybe some day… until then…

**_Chapter 3: Some Race on the Way to Breakfast_**

****

**_Monday Morning_**

            Gryffin woke up the next morning in a bad mood, but she couldn't remember why.  Just then, she heard male voices coming from the fire circle and she remembered.  Trying to put it out of her mind, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before covering her head with her Newsboy's hat.

            "Can I escort ya ta breakfast, miss?" Racetrack asked politely near the edge of her tent.  Gryffin was surprised to see him there, and it must have been obvious.  "See, in New York, we's used ta gettin   up oiler dan dis.  Sos, mos' a da guys 'ave been up talkin' fer a while.  Dey all lef' wid da liddle goirls ta go ta breakfast already, but I thought ya might like some company."  Gryffin smiled, a little embarrassed that some boy was waiting for her.

            "Sure, I'd love some," she said simply.  They started walking down the path toward main camp.  There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment.  Race, who was more eloquent with words than Gryffin could ever hope to be, opened the conversation with no small talk.

            "So, I hoard abou' da fight yas 'ad wid Blinky Boy."  Gryffin nodded.

            "Yeah, I don't care for him very much.  He's a bad example."  Race considered her words for a moment.

            "I guess he ain't da greatest thing a parent could ask for her kid to look up to, but he ain't da woirst eitha.  Jus' listen," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders.  "I don' wan' yas ta take dat kinda attitude to 'im.  See, Blink's had a hard time since da strike.  'E liked da action an' da excitement an' such.  When Kid settles down an' acts good fer a while, it starts ta git ta 'im.  Its not that he's just restless and uncontrollable.  Naw, its jus' dat Kid sees so much wrong wid da woirld, dat he feels da need ta do somethin' about it ta make it betta, but 'e don' know 'ow."

            "Oh."  It was all Gryffin could say.  She wasn't quite sure what Race had meant, and if she did understand him correctly, she wasn't sure what to make of his words. "Well, so what?  We've all had hard times.  What makes his so much worse than the rest of us?"

            "Dat's jus' it," Race said, stopping in the middle of the path and turning Gryffin so she looked him in the face.  He really meant what he said, and for some reason, Gryffin liking Blink really mattered to him.  "'E's 'ad a hard time jus' like yous."  Gryffin gave him a strange look.  Race scratched the back of his head and looked at the trees on the side of the path.  "Sorry… Willow an' me was talkin' las' night.  She tole me some a da tings dat goes on 'round here, an' some a da stuff dat you tole her from ya home.  I hope ya don' mind."

            "No, its okay.  I don't care who hears my story, as long as they've got it right."   Race seemed a bit less tense.

            "Jus' remember, 'e's a good guy, Blink.  I don' wan' 'im ta git hoirt, dat's all."

            The girl dropped her eyes to the ground.  It wasn't often that people were able to send her on guilt trips, especially if they didn't know her very well, but somehow, Racetrack was doing a damn good job.

            "Alright.  I'll keep it in mind, Race, but I'm not promising anything."

            "Tanks," he said as they walked up the ramp to the dining hall.  "Dat's all I's can ask for.  Oh, mormin' Jackie.  Hey… how'd ja sleep las' night, Jack?"

            "Same as I tells Mushie every mormin, Race.  On me back."  Race patted Jack's shoulder.  

            "So where's Spotty?" Race asked, standing on his tip toes and looking around.

            "Of all people, you should know.  He's the only one eye level with you."

            Race shot Jack a dirty look and went off to look for Spot.  Gryffin saw Kid Blink sitting sulkily on the corner of the railing, Race's words running through her head.  He looked like a strangely handsome gargoyle.  As Gryffin watched, she noticed that he was looking through the assembled girls below the deck instead of at them.  Gryffin sighed and wondered vaguely what he was thinking about.

            She ate breakfast that morning with Cowboy.  He told the table a story of how he first escaped from jail.  The girls were giggling and enjoying themselves.  Gryffin couldn't blame them.  Listening to one of Jack's stories was like listening to a symphony written by Beethoven or Bach.  The story had a strong background, rich and full with the many different flavors of New York City.  Drums kept the beat and moved the story forward.  Then the horn section came in with all of the excitement and drama.  Finally, the story closed, with a single flute and clarinet, flying over the keys in their dance of victory.   She was reading waaaayyy too far into this.

            'So this is what it takes,' Gryffin thought, poking her pancakes with her fork.  'This… this is how a true leader sounds.  One who doesn't lead only for the sake of leading, but to make sure that those he cares about are treated properly and that everyone stays fairly happy.'  Jack caught her watching him and flicked a smile her way.  'He's true, and honest, and sweet, and he can sing and dance and he's hot….. awwww, betcha he's gay.'

**_End Three_**

A/N:  Hey, the plot thickens… though it's still not very funny yet.  Life goes on, and the next chapter will probably be up in about a half an hour, but I have people waiting, so I'm gonna post this now.  REVIEW!! And tell your friends.  Only if ya like it… any who… I'll c ya all later, and hope you enjoy!

**Shoutouts!**

Kristan:  Thanks a lot hon!  Guess what?  I'll even send you a Newsie cake.  It has not one, but two awesome Newsies on it!  Spot and lets see… how bout a shirtless Mush?  Sound good?  I wouldn't mind worshiping Mush… especially if he were shirtless… *ohh, good thoughts*

Arty:  Of course ya heart me!  And I heart Kid Blink!  (Oops, wasn't supposed to say that yet… awe, the cat's outta da bag)  Too bad that Vash is at camp… maybe we won't see him much, unless he's in the Guard's Room.  Lamo.  I don't know how I'm going to get Nike and Davey together yet, but I know it will happen.  If ya have any ideas, lemme know.  And thanks for the Chocolate Covered Newsies!  I couldn't decide weather to eat them, lick them, or hang them on my wall to look at forever and ever.

Cassie:  Glad you're enjoyin' yourself.  Hope you like it, though you're not in it yet anywayz.  Maybe you can make a cameo as a camper sometime… I'll see.


	4. Blink's big mistake

Disclaimer:  Well, I tried to buy the rights to Newsies yesterday, but they said that $1.50 wasn't enough, so Disney still owns Newsies.  I don't own Camp Redwing either… I didn't call them and try to buy it… maybe later today.  Oh, and all the people are real.  Oh, and I don't own Tony the Tiger, Kellogg does, and I have no intention to buy it.   Golden Grahams kick!!

**_Chapter 4:  Blink's Big Mistake_**

****

**_Monday Morning, Take Two_**

            The first activity for Trail's End that morning was Archery with Tony.  Tony had never liked the stories about the Newsies, and he like the support that the other staff members gave them even less.  Nobody was allowed to sing any of the Newsies songs on his field.  They almost annoyed him as much as the Tony the Tiger Song.  The boys were oblivious to Tony's distaste though, and Skittery, Kid Blink, Snipeshooter and Itey participated as whole-heartedly as the campers.  Seeing the boys make such a big deal over shooting a couple of pieces of wood into wrapped up bales of hay made the girls and the counselors laugh.

            "WHOOT!" Kid Blink yelled, as Snipeshooter released his last arrow.  "Yeah Snipey!  Poirfect bulls-eye!"  Snipeshooter nodded his head and did a spectacular toe touch, much to the appreciation of Kristan.  Then again, Kristan appreciated anything with a dick that showed off in front of her.

            Kid Blink stepped up with the next line to shoot.  He carefully notched the arrow and aimed at the target.  Slowly, he turned around so that it was aimed at Skittery's hat.  Tony was helping another camper, and the rest of the staff was chatting near a tree.  Kid Blink soon drew everyone's attention though.

            "Hey Skitts!" He shouted across the field.  "Wa'dja tink Racey'd bet ta see dis?"  The staff looked up sharply.  Skittery had no intention of moving… apparently he thought that Blink could make the shot.  Sky made some strange noise and put her hands to her mouth.  Somehow, Tony had not noticed the whole thing.  Actually, it seemed that he was trying his hardest to ignore the Newsies.  Blink's smile widened, showing his toothpaste-commercial smile.  Nobody moved from their seats.  Gryffin's mouth was so dry that she couldn't speak.  Realizing that nobody else planned to do anything, Gryffin stood up.  Her whole world seemed to start moving in slow motion.

            Kid Blink started to pull back the arrow with his slender fingers.  God… even his fingers were nice to look at.  I wonder about his other… DAMN IT! What am I talking about!?!  Gryffin's heart raced.  She took off running toward Blink.  He would let go any second, and Skittery could be dead.  If he let go before she could get to him before he released it… If she couldn't, then it would definitely mean all of their jobs…

            Just as Blink's fingers started to slip, Gryffin leapt from the ground a few feet away.  One hand grasped at the arrow as the other wrapped itself around Kid's shoulder.  The bow and the arrow were trapped between them as Blink and Gryff hit the ground.

            Out of breath, Gryffin looked up at his face from her position on top of his chest.  For the first time, she realized that Kid Blink had a very pretty eye color.  She would have said that he had beautiful eyes, except for the fact that she could only see on of them, and thought it would come out a bit awkward if she told him that he had a very beautiful eye.

            Gryffin suddenly remembered that she was lying on top of a boy in the middle of the archery field while twenty or so little girls stared on in astonishment.  She sat up, but she stayed on top of Blink's chest so that he couldn't move while she yelled at him.

            "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked in a deadly whisper.  Her voice got steadily louder as she went on.  "You could have killed him if your shot was off by a fraction of an inch.  I never have seen such a display of blatant stupidity!"  Gryffin stopped to take a breath.  Blink took the opportunity to speak, because he didn't think that he'd get another chance any time soon.

            "It wouldn't hurt, even if I did miss.  Dese arras don' even 'ave tips."

            "It doesn't matter.  If I could throw this blade of grass with enough force, I could easily kill a man.  What makes a blunt arrow any different?  When you release the bow-string, that arrow is moving fast enough to go all the way through you.  I don't want to have to go to the hospital with Skittery because of your stupidity."

            "Gryffin stood up and walked away from Kid Blink, leaving him lying on the ground by himself.

                                                ****************************

            Later that day, the Newsies got together at the amphitheatre to practice for the night's performance.  Racetrack sat with Spot's head in his lap.  Jack, Davey, Mush and Kid Blink lay strewn over the stairs beneath them.  Skittery, Snitch and Crutchy soon joined them.

            "So, how's ya day, Mush?" Jack asked in the way of making conversation.

            "'S aright.  Dere's too many liddle goirls an' not 'nuff older ones dough."  The boys muttered in agreement.  Skittery had some goofy smile on his face.

            "Blinky-boy's got hisself an older goirl," he said, smirking.  Catcalls and whoops came from the rest of the Newsies.

            "Ahh, shad-up," Blink said, adjusting his hat.  "I ain't got nuddin' a da sort.  Alls I gots me is a control freak who don' knows 'ow ta 'ave any fun, if dat's whatcha're talkin' 'bout."

            "Yeah, sure," Skittery replied.  He didn't sound very convinced.  In fact, he sounded down right sarcastic.  "And you objected oh so much when dat goirl mounted ya in da archery field."

            "She only did dat sos you wouldn' die or 'ave an arra stickin' in ya arm for da resta ya life.  If dat excuse for a goirl is capable a likin' anyone, I bets its yous."

            "Skittery's right," Crutchy broke in.  He never could help himself from joining into any conversation that he overheard, even if it was absolutely none of his business.  "No goirl woulda' been laying on top a yas if she didn' like yas.  Dat's jus' 'ow tings woirk."

            "Since when da you knows anytin 'bout goirls?"  Blink asked.  "Can't cha all jus' stay outta me business?  So, whad it be to yous even if I did get me a goirl?  Da any a you 'ave a problem wid dat?"

            "Awe, you know we'd be happy fer yas, Blink, though I don't know whad ya'd want one for." Race said.  Spot looked up at him with a smile in his eyes.  The other Newsies turned their heads away as Race started to stroke Spot's hair.  Even though they had come to accept the fact that Spot and Racetrack preferred each other to any pack of girls, they still didn't like it.

            Kid Blink sighed and purposely smacked the back of his head against the wall of the amp.  He pulled his hat down over his eye and pretended to be trying to go to sleep.  Jack shook his head.

            "Anyways, do anyone else gots anytin ta say?"

**_End Four_**

****

A/N:  Well?  I enjoyed writing this part… I hope ya enjoyed reading it!  Read, Review, and have a good day!

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  Well… Christine the Weasel gets Mush, even though they're not living together.  I suck at being subtle, it gets me all confused.  I know your sisters aren't coming to camp, and that's why I took Race away from Eeyore.  (no further comments on that now)  I miss camp too, and this shows it.  I have to draw a map of my hometown or somewhere I know very well for my geography class, and I'm drawing Redwing because I don't remember much about Glassport anymore.  That, and there's nothing interesting there.  Oh, and yes, I had to mention Vash, and just telling you now, it's all Willow's fault.  And incase you didn't know, this is only the first of a few Newsies meet Redwing stories.  The next will probably be Artemis's story, though it may be Nike's or Kristan's.  All of them are going to be fairly interesting.  Aren't you special, Arty?  You're the only one with a shout out!


	5. A Chat by the Fireside and some campers ...

Disclaimer: Newsies still ain't mine, it's still Disney. I called the Girl Scout office today, and they said that I could only buy one square foot of Redwing for $1.50, so I have to head up there and decide which piece I want to own. The rest of it still belongs to the Girl Scouts. The people belong to themselves, and the idea belongs to me.   
  
  


**_Chapter 5: A Chat by the Fireside and some Campers from Hell_**

****

**_Monday Evening_**

Dinner came and went without any major complications for Gryffin. Something loud and apparently very interesting happened at Snitch and Artemis's table, but she couldn't see through the campers. That night, the Newsies put on a bit more of the play and finished with "Pulitzer and Hurst." When they finally got back to Trails end, the campers went to change into their pajamas, and Gryffin headed over to start a fire.  
  
"Hey," Blink said, standing behind her. He looked incredibly good with his hands jammed into his pockets, standing shyly (for the first time in his life) in the moonlight. "Could ja maybies, use some help?"  
  
Ummm… yeah, sure."   
  
  
  
Blink took off his vest and rolled up his sleeves before he started adding sticks to the fire.   
  
  
  
"So, I's jus' waned t'appologize fer oirler. I didn' mean ta git anyone in trouble or nuttin. I ain't used ta anybody pain' 'tention taw had I do. Dis is all new fer me." Kid Blink looked up, expecting some kind of answer. He looked reminiscent of a lost puppy.  
  
'I will not get a crush on Blink, I will not get a crush on Blink,' Gryffin told herself repeatedly. 'I just need to keep reminding myself that I hate him and maybe he'll stop looking so damn adorable.'  
  
"Keep makin' dat face an' you'll make all da liddle goirls cry." Mush slapped Blink on the back as he joined the two at the fire circle. Blink loved his best friend dearly, but he had the worst sense of timing. He tried to shoot Mush a look that said quite clearly that he didn't want to be interrupted, but Mush was just too nice of a guy for anyone to be mad at. That, and Mush was too much of a little kid for looks like that to mean anything to him anyhow.  
  
Sky and Skittery emerged from the Unit Shelter with a bag of marshmallows. They absolutely refused to stop looking at each other. Gryffin had the feeling that they had either just ended either a very interesting and very long conversation, or a very satisfying make out session.   
  
Spot, Jack, Race, Snoddy, PB, Kristan and Snipeshooter joined the circle. For some reason, Trails End seemed to be the place to be. Even Taylor and Itey, who had the night off, sat with everyone else. Campers soon emerged from their tents and queued up for their marshmallows. Race, Jack and Spot were having a very hushed conversation, where Jack smacked Race sharply in the side of the head. Spot stood up instantly, his hand on his walking stick. Jack was only an instant behind. Spot was looking daggers at Jack, their faces barely inches apart. Race stood too, one hand on Spot's shoulder, trying to get him to just let it go.  
  
"WOAH," PB interrupted. "Girl Scout camp guys, remember? No violence… kay, great thanks." Peebs gave them both the sarcastic thumbs up that only she can and took a place near Snoddy. Jack, Race and Spot returned to their seats, but Spot made sure that he sat between Race and Jack this time.   
  
Gryffin looked up from the fire she was building. A camper who had been coming to Redwing for years was sitting next to Kid Blink. Maddie was a great camper, and one day she would be great staff. Gryffin let herself get lost in the flames, watching them dance in front of her eyes, not really paying much attention to what was going on. She looked up at Blink again and saw that instead of sitting next to Kid Blink, Maddie was practically sitting on top of him. Her head was on his shoulder. He had obviously tried to move away without making her feel bad, just because of that whole staff/camper relations thing, but he was barely sitting on the edge of the log, and Maddie kept pushing him further.  
  
"Okay girls!" Gryffin shouted a little louder than she needed to. "Its time for bed!"  
  
"Oh, do we have to go to bed?" a blonde haired camper named Cassie asked. "I want to stay up and talk to the cute boys too!"  
  
"Sorry Cassie," Kristan said, smirking. "Staff only. Goodnight."   
  
Cassie turned on her heel and walked to her tent muttering something about when she would be camp director and it not being fair. Nobody talked until the rest of the campers were gone.  
  
"Sos, whadda yous do aroun' here for fun?" Mush asked.  
  
"Most of the time we watch movies in the staff house, or we read, or we play cards, or we write stories, or we just hang out like this, without any campers." PB told them.   
  
"Dat's all?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well, there was that one time when Gryffin and Dave and Willow got caught…" her voice trailed away when she caught the look on Gryffin's face. Unfortunately, it was a very awkward point in the sentence. Hoots and whistles broke out of all of the boys mouths. Gryffin smacked Race up-side the head, simply because he was the one sitting closest to her. She was rather lucky that Spot completely missed it.  
  
"It was nothing like that. Sometimes, different groups of us would stay up at night and walk around camp and talk and play cards and stuff. It's just… different at night when you're the only ones in the whole world… Never mind, I'm just being stupid. That night, we were trying to move Phoenix out of her tent and into the tipi field, bed and all. We got caught because we couldn't lift her and we tried to get some other people to help us. Willow and I were the only ones who actually got caught, but an ex-staff member named Gizmo opened her mouth and got everyone else in trouble too." Gryffin shrugged. "It's really no big deal."  
  
"Heya Christine," Mush said, making room fer her on the log. "What are yous doin' heah?"  
  
"It's my night off, and I was coming to talk to Taylor, but when I saw everyone else here, I thought I'd just hang out instead."  
  
"What do you guys do in New York?" Taylor asked. The clamor of voiced threatened to deafen her. "Hey! HEY!! One at a time. Itey, what do you like to do?"  
  
"It's New York City! What can't you do? Alodda da time we jus' hangs out at da Lodging House or walks aroun' New York, dough. We ain't got much money ya see."  
  
"Yeah," Race broke in. "But when ya do got cahs, da racetrack is always excitin'."   
  
  
  
"Goin' ta da movies is always fun," Mush said quietly, looking up at Christine. She quickly got up and headed toward the bathroom. Taylor and Gryffin laughed. They both knew that Christine was in the bathroom, beet red, going, "omigod,omigod, omigod" to herself. Mush started poking the dirt with his toe.  
  
"Dere ain't neva a lack a tings ta do in Brooklyn," Spot said, leaning back. "Everythin' from swimmin' ta snowball fights ta street brawls, Brooklyn's got it all. Dere ain't neva a dull moment."  
  
"Or ya can always go ta see a show," Jack added. "I got dis frien', Medda, puts on a pretty good show. Real nice tad a Newsies too. Don' charge once in a while."  
  
"It sounds like fun," Christine said, returning to her seat by Mush. She looked determinedly at Cowboy the whole time. Mush was starting to look as if he thought he'd done something wrong.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he replied. "Once ya get used ta it, ya can't nevah leave, even if ya wan' ta. It's a part a you."  
  
'Just like camp,' Gryffin thought, 'only without all of the bells and whistles.' She caught sight of her watch in the firelight. "Oh, wow guys, its time for bed," she said, standing up and stretching. "Would one of you want to volunteer to take Christine back to Orchard? She's still baby staff, and I don't want her to get scared walking all the way across the creek by herself."  
  
Christine's head snapped sharply toward Gryffin.  
  
"I'll go wid ya." Mush offered quietly.   
  
"Okay."  
  
The two headed off down the Sandy Path to Orchard, the other direction from where everyone else had to go. As the boys said good nights, Gryffin headed to her tent. She was in bed, ready to put on her headphones when Sky climbed in bed. For a moment, Sky stared silently at the canvas, then she started singing. Her voice was little more than a whisper, and she sounded like a little girl who just got a new kitten.  
  
"Skittermarinky dinky dink,  
  
Skittermarinky do….  
  
I………. Love ……….. YOU!"  
  
Gryffin groaned loudly and jammed her earphones into her ears. Sky and Skittery were really so perfect for each other that it was beginning to make her sick. She stared out across the unit, watching the beauty of the night as she slipped out of consciousness.

**_End Five_**

A/N: Yes, all of my characters are capable of breaking out in song anywhere and everywhere, so watch out!  I suppose it's a Girl Scout thing.  When we first got into Newsies this summer and I was learning all of their names, someone was singing that Skitamarinky-dinky-dink song, and it totally sent me cracking.  I don't know why… it was that time of day when the three A.M. jokes are funny for no apparent reason.  *shrug*  I hope you got a kick out of it too.

**Shoutouts!**

Storm: Is it Blink? Can he sing and dance and look hot? HELL YES!!   
  
Artemis: Did any Newsies randomly fall out of the sky in your neighborhood yet? I hit Jack with my car yesterday. I didn't mean to, honest! I was pulling out from a stop sign and he landed on my hood. Mush arrived in a box the day before, and Davey just kinda walked into my house and started lounging around. Kristan and I both got three livin' in our houses now… you need some for your room, but you don't have to share with your sisters. You'll see what is to come, and Luna has nothing to fear. Enjoy hun. Luv ya Mushly!  
  
Kristan: No, you are never getting Blink back. I left Mush at your house yesterday with very explicit instructions to never put on a shirt again. Davey and Spot in the same room after what happened in your story…yich, probably not. Besides, Davey is my *friend*, and I need him around to comfort him.   
  
Cassie: Here's your big part, a whole whopping two lines!!  
  
Maddie: I know you'll enjoy this, but HANDS OFF HE'S MINE.


	6. Blink on Caffeine and the Midnight Escap...

Disclaimer: Naw, still not mine. None of it. Newsies belong ta Disney. Redwing belongs to Girls Scouts, and the people belong to themselves, unless they moved to China without telling me and have sold themselves into slavery.  
  
   
  
  


**_Chapter 6: Blink on Caffeine and the Midnight Escapade_**

****

**_Monday Night, Part One_**

  
Race and Spot hadn't wanted to walk back to Christy, even though it was the closest Unit to Trail's End, unless you wanted to swim across the creek to get to Orchard. Blink was glad of that because for some strange reason, he always went to Race when he had problems.  
  
"Race?" he called in a whisper from his bed. "Hey, Race, are you awake?"  
  
"I is now, bonehead," Race answered at full volume. Itey rolled over. It scared the shit out of Blink. "Wadda ya want?"  
  
"Keep your voice down dude! I gots a question ta ask yas. How… how'd ja know dat you likes Spot? 'E's such a joirk ta everyone, bein' all tough an' everythin'. Waddja see in 'im?"  
  
"Ah, da mysteries a love," Race said, putting an arm around Spot. (yes, they were both sleeping in one of those camp beds, and yes it is possible, it has been done before) "Ya talkin' bout dat goirl?"  
  
"No!" Blink said indignantly. At least he thought it was in an indignant tone. Race, on the other hand, thought it was whiney and a little offended. "I'se jus' wonderin'"  
  
Race smiled knowingly. "Oh, is dat all?" Well, I gots ta tell yas, dere ain't much difference between love an' hate sometimes. Da tings people do ta annoy yous attracts ya ta dem to. Ya start payin' more attention ta dem. Take me an' Spot for your example. When Spot firs' met me, 'e couldn' stan' ta be in da same room wid me. Almos' everythin' I did bothered 'im. Da way I talk, da way I dance, de fact dat when I bets wid da boys, I don' loose. He started ta hate me. He'd smack me in da head an' trow me 'gainst da wall an' threaten me a lot more dan da odda guys. I didn' notice it den, but I actually liked bein' beat up by Spot, just cuz I liked 'im touchin' me.  
  
"So one time we was playin' cards by ourselves. Everyone else 'ad dropped out or run broke so dey went ta bed. A course we got inta an argument. Spot said I had a card up my sleeve. I said I didn't. I had taken it out earlier actually, so it wasn't up my sleeve any more, now was it? We both stood up, yelling and leaning toward each odda. Ya knows how Spot gets all up in yer face when he's yellin'. I was in da middle a callin' him some name I don't remember when he grabbed da back a me head an' kissed me full on da lips." Blink could hear the smile in Race's voice as he reminisced. It was almost cute. Almost…  
  
"Yeah, I was real surprised, but I didn' realize dat I wanted 'im so bad. Don' try dat wid a goirl dough. You're liable ta get slapped. Some a dese goirls up heah may jus' take off your balls instead. So, what I'm really sayin' is dat sometimes ya don' realize dat ya like someone. Sometimes, it jus' 'appens one day."  
  
"Why does life have to be so complicated?" Blink sighed and rolled onto his stomach thinking.  
  
*************************  
  
Kid got up at around midnight by himself. It was beautifully silent outside. He untangled himself from his blankets and put on some shoes.   
  
The refrigerator in the pack-out room was disappointingly empty. The only thing of any interest was a few cans of Pepsi and some Hershey's chocolate. Blink sat down with a can of pop in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other with his head against the wall thinking of what he really wanted and what he should do now.   
  
An hour later, three empty soda cans lay on the floor and five or six chocolate bar wrappers kept them company. Blink was as jumpy as anything, and to top it off, he was hyper. What do you expect when you have that much caffeine? He was dancing and twirling incessantly in the small room. He kept bumping into things and knocking them over, though he was really trying not to wake anyone up.  
  
Hey, wake anyone up.  
  
Good idea… I'll get me some company!  
  
Blink ran from the flushie building in the general direction of the rest of the Unit.  
  
**************************  
  
Gryffin's eyes snapped open, and she sat up so quickly that she gave herself whiplash.  
  
"Calm down, it's only me," a voice said in the darkness. Gryffin's eyes adjusted to the dim light, and Kid Blink's face came into view. He was dressed in the darkest colors he could find and was kneeling next to her bed, just outside of her tent. She returned her head to her pillow to talk to him so that she wouldn't wake up anyone else.  
  
"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Yous said dat ya liked ta stay up an' walk 'round. I can' sleep, an' I wanna walk aroun'. Dat, an I still feel bad 'bout oirler. I really wanna make it up ta yous.  
  
Gryffin didn't move.  
  
"Alright but its more fun with more people. We've got to go and wake up more staff… namely Kitch*Nsynk.   
  
"Who's dat?" Blink looked utterly confused. He had every right to be.  
  
"Never mind. Why don't you go wake up Race and Spot and we'll meet you at the flushie building." (The flushie building is the place where the toilets, which flush, are kept. Hence, flushie building.) Blink turned and headed back to his tent, skipping and dancing the whole way there. Gryffin practically leapt from her bed and across the tent to Kristan's bed.   
  
"Get up Kristan!" She yelled in a whisper, shaking her friend. "Come on… RAIDS!" Gryffin, still moving with some unseen energy, got up quickly and pulled on her darkest jeans, a black long sleeve t shirt, and a black bandanna. Although it was summer, it gets cold when there isn't any concrete or asphalt to retain the heat at night. Kristan sleepily did the same and in no time they had joined the boys who were waiting for them.  
  
Spot was eyeing Blink groggily, but still with enough distaste to stop a freight train. Kid Blink was so ecstatic about playing in the dark around camp that nothing could ruin his mood. Nope, not even Spot Conlon.  
  
"Great," Race said, smacking his lips together in that Racey sort of way that was just so cute. Spot resisted the urge to kiss him. "Now we's all out 'ere in da dark. Lotsa fun. Sos what da we do nex oh so psycho one?"  
  
"I dunno," Blink answered, doing some kind of jig with an imaginary partner. "Why don't you ask someone who's done this before?" Gryffin and Kristan smiled mischievously.   
  
  
  
"Now, we go on a Raid," Kristan said, as if she were giving everyone in the vicinity the greatest present they could ask for. She waited expectantly for the silent cheers that usually followed this statement. Why weren't they coming? Oh, damn, they don't know, do they? Better explain then… "First, we gotta go get everyone else. Who do you want to get this time, Gryff?"  
  
"I guess we'll get Eeyore, Willow and Brooke. They always come. Willow always complains about it, but she would leave if she really didn't like it. Hermione has been accompanying us for the past year, so she'll come too. We should make Spartimas (a.k.a. Artemis, the girl who answers to a million names) get off her lazy ass as well. One more I think… someone new since this is the first one of the summer… How about Christine? I don't know if she'll come but it can't hurt to ask, as long as we're quiet about it."  
  
"Hey Gryff, how bout some guys?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know who would be willing to get out of bed in the middle of the night and have fun. Blink, who do you think we should take?" Kid's hyper-ness was blatantly obvious. He had been paying very close attention to a nearby tree. It was apparently telling him a very funny joke, because he laughed loudly and slapped the trunk, doubling over in laughter.  
  
"Who? Me? What? Oh… Newsies… Right. Jack's gotta come. I'd like fer Mush ta come, 'e's my bes' friend, but 'e'd come even if 'e didn' wanna, just cuz I asked 'im. I'd rather let 'im sleep. Skittery and Snitch always make a day fun. Dat's enough. We's gonna take da whole camp wid us if we keeps talkin'. So let's go let's go let's go!!!"  
  
"If you're so hyper knucklehead, go get Skitts up," Spot spat, leaning his head on Race's shoulder.   
  
"Ooooh, good idea," Blink took off toward his tent, doing random leaps in the air as he went.  
  
Gryffin didn't know what to think of Blink's random hyper-ness. It was both hilariously stupid and a bit scary at the same time. It was kind of cute as well… NO NO NO! It was NOT cute. I didn't say that… I wonder what he'll be like tomorrow after a major lack of sleep. Definitely interesting. He's fairly interesting as he is now too. That giddy, boyish, perfect smile refused to leave his face as he clicked his heels together in the air and literally dove into his tent. Judging by the sound of it, he landed right on top of Skittery.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLINK?"  
  
"Keep your voice down, we's goin' out for a bit. Get up and get out of dose damn girlie pajamas."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Blink giggled loudly.  
  
"Dude, you look like a girl, all pretty in pink." He collapsed into giggles, and the others could hear his knees hit the floor of the tent. A sharp smack, like a hand connecting with a skull, sounded over the unit. Gryffin was amazed that none of the campers were awake. "OW!"  
  
"Alrighty then. Kristan, you can go to Christy. I'll take someone to Laurel Oaks and then we can all go to Orchard, since it's a long walk. I know that Willow and Eeyore will want to be there anyhow to try to get Christine to get up. A new Kitch*Nsynk member is always an event around here."  
  
"Since Spot and Race live in Christy, they should come with me," Kristan said. "You can take the hyper-active douschbag with you. And Skittery can keep you company."  
  
"Okay! To Laurel Oaks then!" Blink said, linking arms with Gryffin and Skittery and skipping down the path. This was hilarious. Gryffin just couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Dude," she said, trying to silence her laughter. "You gotta calm down dude. (yeah, I've been reading Outkasts too much… sue me) Everyone's gonna hear you, and we'll all be screwed."  
  
"Oh. Right." Blink stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body frozen mid-step, except for his eye, which was opened very widely as he looked slowly from side to side, as if nobody could see him if he didn't move.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"Hiding." Blink fell to his left into a flip and off the path. He landed with his feet underneath of him again in the grass. Gryffin joined him, laying a hand on his shoulder. He was very warm, even with the chilly night air.  
  
"Come on then, Mr. Bond."  
  
She moved out in front of him and stayed low to the ground. It was more to play along with Blink than to actually prevent them from being caught. His hyperactivity was like a disease. It spread like a wildfire. Blink followed her, humming spy theme music softly. Skittery walked silently down the middle of the path, his hands jammed in the pockets of his baggy pants.  
  
They were to Laurel Oaks in no time. Gryffin silenced Blink by putting her hand over his mouth. Big mistake. He licked her hand, and when she still didn't move it, he bit her.  
  
  
  
"Betta go get dat checked out," Skitts said. "I tink he just may have rabies."  
  
She looked disgustedly at her hand. "You're right," she said, as she wiped it on Blink's shirt. Gryffin made her way to her sisters' tent while Blink and Skittery went to get Jack and Snitch.  
  
"Willow. Willow!" Gryffin called, shaking one of her sisters. "Come on get up… wait… right, left, okay." Gryffin aimed carefully and slapped Willow's right leg hard enough for her hand to sting. It was a well known fact that Willow's left knee was messed up beyond all reason, and it hurt like a bitch if anyone touched it. Gryffin would have been in the hospital if she had done that to the wrong leg. Willow would have beaten her to a bloody pulp with one of her own body parts. Then again… recently she had been wondering if you could strangle someone with their own intestines before they died of bloodshed, so she might just try that too.  
  
"Do you know what Gryffin?"  
  
"Obviously, I don't," she said, smirking. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Obviously. Is there a reason that you're randomly beating me up in the middle of the night? Don't you do it enough in the daytime now or something?"  
  
"Yes, to both."  
  
****Prolonged Silence****  
  
"Care to tell me?"  
  
"Only since you asked so nicely… we're going to stay up with the Newsies tonight. Come on, get out of bed."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked drowsily from the next bed.   
  
"Getting dressed to go play in the woods with some dumb boys," Willow answered.  
  
"Yeah, and you're coming too." Gryffin told her youngest sister.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I said so."  
  
  
  
"So what."  
  
"So I'm older than you and I can beat you up anyways. Let's go." Hermione swung her feet out of bed as Gryffin hopped out of the back of the tent. She silently made her way over to Artemis's tent. She spied the Golden Bed of Artemis, and a small, catlike figure inside of it. Gryffin walked up and slowly began poking the curled up figure in what she supposed was the ribs.   
  
"Can I help you child?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to show some of the Newsies around camp. Care to come?"  
  
"Its past curfew. Go to bed guys."  
  
"Snitch is coming."  
  
"Damn you. Okay, I'm coming."  
  
  


**_End Six_**  
  
A/N: Well, there's another chapter.  Just to let you know, this is not actually allowed at camp, and even if it did go on for some reason, Artemis would have no part of it whatsoever.  Just so that's explained…  Yeah so, that's the end for now!! Or is it just the beginning? Lol, this will be a good chapter coming up, once I decide what all is going to happen. Hope you enjoy!! Remember to REVIEW! Please and thank you!!

  
  
Moon: YAY! Someone I don't know is reading my stories!! Glad you like, and I'll keep 'em coming as fast as I can. My Blink-muse has been driving me crazy, and it shows.  
  
Kristan: I told you, I threatened his life over that shirt. Jack still sleeps on the couch down here, and Davey is getting sick of sleeping with Blink, so he moved into the closet. *shrug* I dunno, whatever floats his boat.  
  
Arty: Thanx for telling me about the typos, I think I fixed them all. In all honesty, I have no effing clue what happened at your table. I'll figure it out eventually though. I wrote you in here, and if we spend another night hanging around Trail's End (or anywhere really) I'll put you and Snitch there.  
  
Cassie: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll put you and Maddie in it again sometime, but I don't know where yet.  
  
Maddie: Glad to hear that you don't need kidnapped anymore. I can't believe you're ever shy child. *shakes head* I guess anything's possible.


	7. Blink's big secret

Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies, it belongs to Disney. I decided that the part of Redwing I want to own is the patch of ground under the Sycamore tree in Laurel Oaks. It is a very big tree, and I would be proud to own it.  
  
A/N: Okay, my Blink-muse is going nuts. I think it has PMS, because it keeps having mood swings. I don't know where all of this random stuff is coming from, but I think it's actually pretty good. I guess I'll just write and go where the style takes me. Read, REVIEW and enjoy!!  
  
   
  


**_Chapter 7: Blink's Big Secret_**

****

**_Monday Night, Part Two_**

  
  
       "Jac - Key," Blink called into Cowboy's ear in a sing song voice. "Jac - Keyboy. Wakey wakey."  
  


        Skittery shook his head as he punched Snitch in the arm.  
  
"Come on Snitch. Get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Blink is mad, dat's why." Snitch sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and stared blankly at Blink, who had moved onto poking Jack's side in a very childish manner. His finger would approach very slowly, then he would jab it into the sleeping boy's side and pull his hand back to his chest as if he may get it ripped off if he left it there too long. He may well have been right. Jack still refused to move though. He slept like a log.  
  
Blink stood over Jack's bed and leaned down until his face was barely an inch from Jack's.  
  
"WAKE UP!" he barked. Cowboy's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. Instead, he cracked his head off of Blink's so hard that it sent Blink crashing to the floor and Jack back to his pillow. Blink groaned and stood up, rubbing his head where Cowboy had hit it.  
  
"Maybes ya knocked some sense inta 'im," Skittery said hopefully.  
  
"Dude! That hurt dude!!"  
  
"I knows alright. I knows." Jack sat back up and looked at Blink shuffling around the tent. "What are you doing? Go to bed."  
  
"Nope! Havin' fun. Come on!" Blink bounded back outside.  
  
"Can't we just soak 'im an' go back ta sleep?" Snitch asked as he pulled on a shirt.  
  
**********************************  
  
They crossed the swinging bridge to Orchard slowly so that they didn't wake anyone up in Sunny Banks. It was barely 100 ft from the bridge, and the cables clanked together loudly in the silence of the night.  
  
"Okay," Gryffin said, stopping in the Orchard Unit Shelter. (read: Dirty Pavilion.) "Kristan, Eeyore, Hermy and me will go get Christine and Brooke. You guys stay here and be quiet." Everyone looked directly at Blink.  
  
  
  
"Wha'd I do?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the dance from Seize the Day where Race stands in the middle of a circle and marches in place like an idiot. Race slapped him in the back of the head. Blink's head was probably going to be black and blue before the night was finished.   
  
The girls walked up the hill and into Nike's tent. Gryffin shook Brooke awake while Eeyore headed over to Christine's bed.  
  
"Um, we have a little problem. Since when did Christine become invisible?"  
  
"What?" Hermy asked, walking over to join Eeyore.  
  
"Either she learned to turn herself invisible, or she isn't here."  
  
"That's weird," Gryffin said. "Maybe she got sick and is spending the night at the nurse or something. Guess we'll just have to go without her."  
  
They tromped back down the hill with a sleepy-eyed Brooke and went into the log cabin. Eeyore pulled a handful of silverware out of a drawer and shoved them in her pocket. Race sat at the table and put his head down. The other boys walked around, looking at the 200-year-old building. Artemis began to explain how the Critchlow brothers built this cabin after the Civil War, and then she continued with other random camp history. Snitch seemed really interested. Gryffin leaned casually against the door to the stairs, hoping that none of the boys would notice it was there. The lights upstairs were hardly ever turned on, and everyone would be able to tell that something was out of place. Brooke pulled a pack of cards from the cupboard and sat down opposite Race.  
  
"Since when doesn't Orchard have any decent food in the cabin?" Kristan asked from the refrigerator.   
  
"Since everyone else keeps coming across the creek and going through our fridge," Brook retorted, shuffling the cards. Race lifted his head at the sound.  
  
  
  
"So what's that?" Blink asked Gryffin, bored with Arty's sphiel.   
  
"A door."  
  
"Where's it go?"  
  
"Nowhere. It's a door. It just sits there, and swings on its hinges. Back and forth, back and forth."  
  
Blink giggled, then straightened up. The caffeine was beginning to wear off already.  
  
"I mean where does it lead," he asked seriously. Gryffin sighed.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Can I go look?"  
  
"No. If you turn on the lights, you'll wake up the staff in Orchard, and you may even wake up some people in Trail's End, or at least attract their attention if they are already up." Blink considered this for a moment.  
  
"Then I won't turn on the lights."  
  
"How will you know where to go? You've never been up there before."  
  
"But you have. You can show me." Gryffin sighed again. The last thing she wanted to do was climb the rickety, narrow stairs in the dark, to be in a room that was beginning to resemble a bowl because the floor was warped so badly with a boy who had been bouncing off the walls for the past few hours.  
  
Reluctantly, she opened the door. "Watch your head, and stay to the left, the stairs are wider there. Shut the damn door behind you too. I don't want anyone else hurting themselves on the steps."  
  
Blink actually walked for the first time that night. He seemed interested in the construction as he wandered around.  
  
"Reminds me a home," he said finally.  
  
"The Lodging house?"  
  
"No. My real home. Before dat."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn'" Blink waved her off.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it. You didn' know. Nobody really does..." his voice trailed off. Gryffin sat on a stack of mattresses, fidgeting with her fingernails. "Back when me mum was still aroun' we lived in a liddle cabin like dis. Me an' me bruddah, Charlie, would sleep upstairs in liddle cots."  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"I 'aven't seen 'im for years. See, me ma re-married, den she died durin' child-birth. I gots a liddle sistah somewheres. She'd be near ten now. Anyhow, my step-faddah trew me an' Charlie out afterwoird. Said we weren't 'is kids an' 'e wasn' takin' responsibility fer us. I tink 'e woulda drown Emily too, but 'is sistah came an' took da baby.   
  
"We made our way ta da city. I was 'round nine, an' Charlie was thirteen. Dere weren't 'nuff ta steal ta eat out where we lived. Charlie brought me 'ere an' we sold papes tagether fer a while. When 'e got olda, 'e decided dat 'e couldn' deal wid sellin' papes ta earn a livin'. 'E took off somewheres. I dunno, maybe 'e's still in New York, but I probably wouldn' recognize 'im even if I did see 'im. My view a Charlie fell from a God to a monstah in less dan a day." Blink stared out the window, his face silhouetted in the moonlight.   
  
"I... I'm so sorry." Blink sat down next to her. Why had she been so hard on him? Why did she act like he was just some dumb hoodlum? What had she done?  
  
He slowly lifted his face to her. One tear rolled down his cheek. She touched his cheek tenderly, wiping the tear away with her fingertips. He let his head fall against her hand. Completely unsure of the world and everything in it, Gryffin leaned in and kissed him on the other cheek. Blink smiled shyly.  
  
"Tanks."  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I told you off. I had no right too..."  
  
"Like I said, don' worry 'bout it." He pulled her hand from his face and held it  
  
The door of the stairs hit the wall downstairs. An instant later both Race and Kristan were fighting to get up the steps. Gryffin stood up and took a few steps from the mattresses before Race finally crawled over Kristan and stood up.  
  
"Awe, man!"  
  
"Hah! I told you! I win!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Gryffin asked. "What did you win?"  
  
"I won a kiss from Spot!" Gryffin's jaw dropped.  
  
"And how did you do that?"  
  
"Race bet me that you two were up here snogging." She shrugged. "You weren't, so I win."  
  
"Dat ain't fair!" Race yelled. "Yous made so much noise comin' up da stairs dat dey coulda stopped by da time we got up 'ere."  
  
"Take one look at Blink, man. His clothes aren't any different, his eye patch is still on straight, and does he really look like a guy who just got some?" Kristan asked Race.  
  
Race walked over and put his hands on Kid Blink's shoulders. Blink looked up, an icy stare on his face.  
  
"Damn," Race said, flicking a quarter to Kristan.  
  
"Hey, you said a kiss from Spot."  
  
"Yeah, you'll get over it."  
  
       They headed back downstairs, still arguing about Kristan's kiss. Blink got up silently and followed. Gryffin did the same.  
  


**_End Seven_**  
  
A/N: Yeah, like I said, it's totally and completely random. Hope you enjoyed. The night's just beginning. *big stage bow* Thank you and goodnight.

**Shoutouts!**

Moon: Glad you like. I can't answer your question. I wanted it to happen last chapter, and I just keep putting it off. I don't know why. * shrug * I guess it will come when it comes.  
  
Blink: What are you talking about, Gryffin?  
  
Gryffin: Oh, nothing.  
  
Blink: What was going to happen?  
  
Dave: Nothing knucklehead. Go away, she's trying to write.  
  
Blink: I just want to know what Moon's talking about.  
  
Gryffin: Believe me, you'll know.  
  
Blink: MOON!!! Tell me what's going on!!  
  
Luna: Hey, glad you approve. I hope you enjoy, though I wasn't going to write much about you and Cowboy because I don't know you that well. I guess that I'll have to add something in while Trail's End is at the barn sometime when its daylight again. XD Anyhow, enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Smartimas: hehe Don't be paranoid. Do you know how many times we have done this? And we got caught only once, and that was because we were being stupid. I have to add something about Snitch finding out that you're ticklish now, but I have lots of other good stuff planned for you two. A lot is going to happen before the night is done. I know, I really do need to describe Kitch*Nsynk, but I haven't found a good time to explain it. I'll find a place sometime soon. I would like the CD with Blink's picture on it. You should just send it to my house though, they don't have our mailboxes set up yet here.  
  
Kristan: I did NOT steal your Race!muse. He's probably just sleeping or something. Maybe he can't think straight with Mush walking around your house shirtless. Make Mush go outside for a while and then see if Race wakes up.  
  
Cassie: Spot kissed Race last chapter? Don't remember that... oh well, my mind is too far in the future. I wouldn't mind switching bodies with either of them for a moment either. *ponders a possible storyline* hmmmmmmmmm.   
  
Maddie: Yeah, as I told Moon, I keep putting it off. I dunno why, but I do. You can smack me later hon, but believe me, BLINK IS MINE!!! ^_~ Enjoy the story!!


	8. A Confession and Some Spoons

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Redwing decided that I couldn't buy any part of it for $1.50, and I still don't own the people, but only cuz slave labor is illegal in America. ^_~  
  
A/N: I apologize for anyone who is a bit uncharacteristic in this, because I've never seen any of you in these situations before, so I'm just imagining them how I think you'd react. I also would like to add that for some reason, people in my stories say 'dude' when they're hyper. I think I accidentally picked it up from Outkasts, from Thumbsucker Snitch (which is a very good story) but I can't help it now. It just sounds so much better with that one little word.  Anyways, read, REVIEW and Enjoy!! ^_~  
  
   
  
**_Chapter 8: A Confession and Some Spoons_**

****

**_Monday Night, Part Three  
_**  
The mood downstairs hadn't changed, but Gryffin looked at the party differently when she walked down the steps. Race was teaching Willow, Kristan and Hermione to play poker with M&M's.   
  
"Too bad Jules isn't here," Gryffin thought, referring to Kristan's older brother. The last time she had eaten M&M's, Jules had been with Kristan and another of their friends, Sydney. Jules thought it was fun to sit across the room and throw the candy down the girls' shirts. She continued her survey of the room.  
  
Spot was sleeping, his head on Race's leg. Whatever Artemis and Jack were talking about, Snitch was totally bemused. Artemis was stretched out over both of them as they sat on a wooden bench. Eeyore sat chatting with Brooke on the floor. Brooke was making a piece of jewelry from hemp and Eeyore was fiddling with her engagement ring. They all looked so happy. Gryffin felt a world apart, even though they were all in the same little room. She couldn't possibly imagine how Kid Blink felt.  
  
When she looked around, she saw him giving Hermione a tip on her hand with that toothpaste-commercial-smile on his face. Well, if he could smile after that and still have fun, then so could she.   
  
A loud slam came from the back of the cabin. Everybody jumped. The port-a-potty doors had just been slammed shut. Gryffin and Willow looked at each other. They had stayed in one place for too long, although it was probably just a camper.  
  
"SSHHHHH," Artemis said, unnecessarily. The room was already so quiet that you could hear Race shaking his leg under the table. The door shut again and they heard footsteps heading back up the gravel path to the tents.  
  
"Come on then, let's go." Willow gathered the cards from the table and the group silently headed out the door.   
  
"Sos where we goin?" Jack asked once they were half way down the path.   
  
"We could go to the Corral," Brooke suggested. "The lights wouldn't bother anyone, and nobody's around it."   
  
Murmurs of assent rose from the small crowd. Snitch was finally awake and he and Skittery were making faces at one another.  
  
"What are you guys trying to do?" Gryffin asked as Skittery folded both of his lips under and stretched his eyes up. Snitch and Gryffin laughed.  
  
"Seein' who can make da ugliest face. See, Jack ova dere ain't allowed ta play anymore, dough. 'Is face is too ugly ta start wid." Snitch dodged behind Skittery as Jack grabbed for him. Snitch giggled.  
  
"Jack be nimble! Jack be quick! Jack can't nevah catch da Snitch!"  
  
Jack made another wild lunge, but he completely missed Snitch and Skittery. He brought Artemis crashing to the ground instead.  
  
"Dude! What do you think you're doing? Dat ain't cool, Jack, goin' afta a guy's goirl when 'e's jus' playin wid cha." Conversation dropped again. It had a way of doing that when something interesting happened.  
  
"'Your girl,' Snitch?" Artemis asked as Snitch pulled her off the ground. Snitch turned pink.  
  
"I'd like yas ta be. If you'll 'ave me." Snitch raised his gaze from the ground to Artemis. His ears burned red and his eyes were very soft. Artemis promptly glomped him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"W00T!" she yelled (in L337) as she kissed his cheek. He slowly placed her back on the ground. She kept her hand on his waist as they continued their walk to the Corral. Snitch was more than happy enough to do the same.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Someone screamed as Willow turned on the lights. Kitch*Nsynk looked around wildly, afraid that they had been caught. A thud came from the farthest corner of the Corral.   
  
Gryffin grabbed the broom from beside the door and went with Jack, Race and Spot to investigate.  
  
"MUSH!"  
  
"CHRISTINE!"  
  
Jack and Gryffin yelled at the same time. Two red-faced figures seemed to appear from nowhere. Mush looked like he just got some. His shirt was untucked and the first few buttons were undone. His hair was messed up, and Christine's signature ball cap lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Hey, we were looking for you," Hermione said in a completely emotionless voice. Then her sarcasm showed through. "Dear God, you could have told us if you didn't want to be found."  
  
"Shut up Hermione. It's kind of... cute." Willow loved to disagree with Hermione, even if it wasn't true. It was one of her favorite pass times. Gryffin, on the other hand, actually did think it was cute.  
  
Blink clapped Mush on the shoulder. Mush was a bright shade of pink now, and he had moved considerably far away from Christine. Knowing how much Mush was still like a little kid, Blink went to comfort him.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Mush," he whispered so that only the people really close to him could hear. "Don't get nervous. Don't get shy. We all do it, and sometimes, you get caught. Remember dat time when Jack an' Sarah were in Blind Man's Alley? When Jack started to undo her..." Blink let his sentence trail off when he noticed the look Jack was giving him, but it didn't matter. He had accomplished his mission. Mush was laughing.  
  
Eeyore removed the random silverware from her pocket.  
  
"Do any of you guys want to play spoons?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Kitch*Nsynk members smiled. Spoons was a very violent card game where you were supposed to pass the cards around the table one at a time until somebody got all four of one number. That person took a spoon off the table slowly, as to not attract attention from any of the other players. Everyone else would eventually notice that the spoons had gone missing, and would grab for any remaining silver. The person who didn't get a spoon was out.   
  
It was never that organized though.  
  
People threw handfuls of cards across the table at each other, talking loudly as they did so, and fought like wild animals over the spoons when anyone even bumped them. It was the perfect game for a bunch of rowdy teenagers.  
  
They played a few rounds for practice first so that the boys would understand. They caught on quickly. Spot was very good. If he wasn't the first to grab a spoon, he was almost always second.   
  
"Raaacce," Kristan whined. "Race, it's not fair! I want my kiss from Spot, Race."  
  
"Shaddup, Kristan! I's tryin' ta play cards!" She started pulling on his arm like a little kid. They fought like a married couple.   
  
"But Racetrack! You of all people know that you can't back out on a bet."  
  
Race grumbled incoherently. Most of the game passed like this, causing Kristan and Race to be among the first out. Mush, Brooke, and Willow were soon out too. Blink was starting to get hyper again, and constantly bumped the spoons, making everyone jump. Eventually, only Eeyore, Spot and Gryffin were left. (FYI: Eeyore and Gryffin usually did win at spoons at Redwing) Spot was starting to loose his concentration. He completely missed a set because his eyes were fixed on Kristan. She may as well have been raping Race, she was pulling on him so much that his shirt was coming unbuttoned. The bare Italian chest distracted Spot even more.  
  
"Why not Race?"  
  
"Cuz I says so!"  
  
"I want my kiss!"  
  
"NO! Leave me alone, Kristan!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Spot yelled, standing up. His voiced cracked when he yelled. It was rather cute. The spoons went clattering to the floor in a flurry of cards. Both Race and Kristan froze. Spot pulled Kristan's hands from Race's shirt and held her wrists. He glared at her in that ice, Brooklyn-glare. Kristan tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight. He pulled her up out of her seat instead. She was inches from his face, and terrified. In one sharp movement, he pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. "Dere! Now keep yer hands offa my boyfriend!"  
  
Kristan collapsed back into her seat. Race was still frozen, a look of utter surprise on his face.  
  
"What? Do you need one too?" Spot asked, pushing Race's face to one side. "Maybe dis'll teach yas ta gamble. Ya made me kiss a goirl." Spot resumed his place at the table. Race still stared at him, dumbfounded. Gryffin slowly started to pick up the cards and put them back on the table.  
  
"Um, yeah. So whose turn is it to deal?"

  
**_End Eight_**  
  


A/N: Well, hope you liked. ^_^ Bye then!!

**Shoutouts!**

Moon: Don't worry, your kiss is coming. You really like romance and stuff, hunh? ^_^ Well, I'm not too into writing it, but there's some fluff in this. Enjoy!  
  
Storm: Yeah, when the night is over I'll write about your Boots, and me sleeping at the barn. (as usual) Glad you like it. Luv ya hon!!   
  
Kristan: I heart you too!! I heart you very Mushly!! I hope you enjoy this chappie... its not too long though... it's fairly interesting.  
  
Maddie: Yes, Kristan really does have a crush on Spot, but alas... he's gay. Oh well, I suppose she'll just have to find another guy. Congrats on not being shy!! Really!! And you'll find out where Christine is, don't worry. ^_~ I don't want to hear about any more of you and Cassie arguing over whose sex Spot likes better... its just wrong.  
  
Cassie: Maybe I'd better stop writing if I'm giving my campers explicit dreams about Newsies. LOL! Blink may brag, I dunno yet. That would be a funny chapter for later. *makes mental note *   
  
Arty: I knew what I meant when I wrote it, I just didn't know what I was typing. lol. I know you're lazy, but I think I'll get a good review this chapter. ^_~  
  
Alyssa: I'm glad that your computer doesn't hate you anymore. Sorry you're not in it, but if I ever write a random fic about SA or some such, I'll include you.


	9. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, it belongs to Disney.  Don't own my friends, and I don't own camp, though I may as well run the place.  J/k  ^_^

A/N:  Anything that is said or done in this sequence is complete fiction.  It is based on how I think these people may react, but it is in no way, shape, or form true to any standards.  Just thought you should know… I have lots of good ideas for this chapter, so it will be very long, but I'm sorry that it took so long to get out.  There is some Slash in this… it appears that all of our lovely Newsies have a dark side. XD  Once again, my muses are all on crack, and I don't know where any of this came from.  Read, Review, and ENJOY!!

**_Chapter Nine: Truth or Dare?_**

****

**_Monday Night, Part Four_**

****

            Gryffin won that game, but Spot won the next two.  Blink was back to bouncing off walls again and this time Snitch had joined him, though Snitch hadn't had any caffeine.  *insert any corny comment about being high on Arty's love here *  At the moment, they were doing the Tango around the room with each other since everyone else had refused.  It was nearly three in the morning.

            "I think we've been in one place too long, guys.  We should go."  Hermione pulled herself up from the ground and dusted off her jeans.  Many of the others stood up as well.

            "I think I'm just going to go to bed.  Its late, and I'm really tired."  Christine stretched, yawning.  

            "I'm going to go with her," Brooke said.  "I can't keep my eyes open."

            "Good night guys."  

            "I guess I'll go ta bed too den," Mush added as he scratched the back of his head.  "Ain't no point in stayin' up if nobody wants me."

            "No way, Mushie!  I waddn't gonna wake yous up," Blink said, spinning Snitch out to dance with Mush instead.  "But now dat you're up, yous gotta stay up wid da rest of us!"

            "Awe, Blink…"  Mush started to protest.  Kid Blink turned him into a quick dip.  Snitch had started dancing with a very reluctant Willow in the background.  Artemis stood by and laughed.

            "Please Mush?"

            "Okay," Mush consented as Blink pulled him up.  

            "Good.  Now I need to find a better dance partner. Or at least one that looks better dan yous."  Blink cackled as he scanned the room.

            "Good luck wid dat!  It ain't possible!"  Mush muttered.  Blink didn't hear him.  Gryffin did, and put an arm around Mush's shoulders.  That poor boy got hurt so easily…

            "Come on fellas.  Hermione's right, we have to go."  She shut out the lights and they headed back across the creek, leaving Christine and Brooke at the bridge.

            "Good night, Chris," he said gently, taking one of her hands in his.  She was shivering, and if Mush had brought a coat, he would have given it to her.  

            "Night, Mush," she replied, kissing his cheek.  He returned a peck on the lips and headed over the bridge with the others.

                        *********************************************

            They entered the kitchen through the Pack-Out room in the dark.  They couldn't turn on the lights because, again, they would be noticeable from all over camp.  Willow let out a shout.

            "Willow, what did you do now?" Hermione asked her fallen sister.

            "I hurt my knee again," Willow said through her muttered swear words.

            "Would you quit hurting yourself, you masochist?" Gryffin added playfully.

            "I'm not a masochist!" Willow insisted between her sobs of pain.  "I'm just a klutz."  Everyone laughed as she was pulled from the floor.

            Eeyore pulled a tray of double-chocolate chip cookies from the desert racks and Kristan brought chocolate milk from the walk in fridge.  (the good stuff was always hidden in there)  Some of the Newsies gave them questioning looks.  

            "What?" Kristan asked.  "There is a reason why we came to the kitchen you know.  We didn't just come her because it was the most comfortable place in camp."

            "Come on guys.  Have a seat," Gryffin said, making herself comfortable on the kitchen floor.  Artemis sat next to Snitch with her head on his shoulder.  It was so friggin' cute!

            "Sos what are we doin' in 'ere?" Race asked through a bite of his cookie.

            "We usually play Truth or Dare," Gryffin told him.

            "What's dat?" he asked.

            "It's a game.  You have the option of either answering any question posed to you truthfully or you can successfully complete a dare.  You find some really interesting things out, playing this game.  If you do play though, you have to either answer the question or do the dare, whichever you picked."

            "Alright, I'm in fer dat."

            "Yeah."

            "Sure."

            "Okay."

            The other boys murmured their assent one by one.  The girls nodded.  This was another of their favorite things to do.  It would be much more interesting with some boys though.

            "Okay then," Kristan spoke up. "I'll go first.  This is a group question, because everyone would eventually be asked anyhow.   It is the obligatory question of the Game.  How far have each of you gone?  Skitts, you're first." 

            Skittery looked at the floor, avoiding the staring faces.  Why did he have to be first?  It had to be somebody…

            "I… I guess… I've.. um… I's jus' made out wid a goirl.  Nuttin' more.  Snitch?"

            "I ain't nevah been kissed," Snitch murmured in the general direction of his chest.  "Arty?"

            "Well, if I must tell… I've kissed one guy before, and he was a very good friend of mine.  Hermione?"

            "I'm in the same boat with Snitch.  Never been kissed.  Eeyore?"

            "Heh," Eeyore put her finger to her mouth, biting on the tip of it as she talked.  "Everyone knows that yoru little Eeyore-child is a slut.  I've gone all the way… several times.  Kristan?"

            "Well, I've been kissed, but not _kissed._  I mean… yeah whatever.  What I got from Spot was the same amount that I've ever gotten.  Race?"

            "I's beeen ta toird base den I was thrown outta da game."  Race looked to Spot.

            "Let's jus' say dat I've been tad a same place as Racetrack… a liddle mouth action if yas know what I means.  Willow?"  Willlow looked at her hands in her lap and sighed.

            "If I must.  I've done a little more than make out with a guy, but not much.  And I don't wish to discuss it further.  Mush?"  Apparently Mush found Willow's hands very interesting too.  It was almost cute how embarrassing this was for all of them.

            "Yas… yous all knows… I mean… dat was da furtest I's evah gone wid a goirl."  A sheepish grin passed along the circle.  Gryffin kind of felt bad about making him re-live that again tonight.  Blink clapped a hand on his shoulder.

            "Good man, Mush.  Me, I's been kissed, but jus' a liddle.  Kinda skipped dat part one time dough… jus' got ta da touchy feely wid da clothes on… but dat was different…" his voice trailed away for a moment.  "Yeah… Gryffin?"

            Gryffin leaned back and considered her answer.  She didn't want this to sound the wrong way… 

            "I guess I've been to second base, or almost.  I've been kissed… a lot, but I haven't let a guy get very touchy with me.  I like to keep my mouth entertained, and I like to kiss.  Cowboy?  Last one."

            "I's been all da way too.  Dere… yas all happy?" he asked the boys from New York.  Obviously, they had been trying to get him to say this for a very long time.

            "Alright then," Hermione picked up the dead silence.  "Now that that was done in one big swipe, let's move on.  I'll ask the first _real question.  Ummmm… Skittery.  Truth or Dare?"_

            "I dunno.  Dare I guess."

            "Your funeral," Kristan muttered.

            "Alright Skittery, let's see… What's a good dare for the middle of the night at camp?" Hermione asked the group.  Gryffin picked up the sentence instantly.

            "And no, Willow, we're not picking up Phoenix, bed and all, and putting her in the middle of the Tipi Field."

            Willow pouted momentarily.

            "Okay.  How bout Storm?" she asked hopefully.

            "Ummmmmm, no."  Artemis put her foot down.  "Storm lives in _my tent, and I'm not having her mad at me for the rest of the effing summer."  The room broke out into random little conversations._

            "I have a dare for Skittery," Eeyore announced in that tone of voice that just demanded everyone's attention because of how childish and sly it sounded.  

            "Yeah?  Go on," Skittery urged.

            "A lot of people write stories about the Newsies now that you are all famous.  They write about the Newsies lives behind the strike… and… well… in almost all of them you… you're gay with Snitch."  Gryffin saw Artemis' jaw drop.  She could almost see the wheels turning in Eeyore's head.  But she couldn't ask him to do that.  She wouldn't tell him to do _that._  Not now that Skittery was with Sky.  Not now that Artemis had her Snitch.  Not since she knew that Snitch had never been kissed before. (and how traumatic would it be to have your best friend, of the same gender, give you your first kiss?)  Awe hell… she was going to say it.  "I dare you to really kiss Snitch."

            "That's disgusting!" Willow exclaimed.

            "No way!" Snitch shouted.

            Several similar shouts came from all over the room, but it would have taken several replays of the scene to find out where they all came from.  Skittery would have taken offense to Snitch's attitude, if he hadn't been so stunned by the girl's request.

            "Eeyore?" Hermione asked as the others still bickered.  "What the hell possessed you to ask that?"

            "What?" she asked innocently.  "I actually think its kind of cute.  In all the stories, Snitch and Skittery end up so cute together.  I want to see it for real cuz, you know, Race and Spot are just so adorable and… I'm a slash-whore, okay?  You guys don't have a choice anyways."

            The arguments stopped, and everyone turned to look at Gryffin.

            "She's right, unfourtunatley," Gryffin said.  "If you say dare, you have to do the dare, no matter what it is as long as it doesn't involve the possibility of hurting someone.  Just like if you say truth, you have to answer honestly and completely."

            "What about Snitch?" Artemis asked.  "It would hurt him!  He'd be emotionally scarred for life!"

            "Hey, dat's an insult!" Skittery called.  Nobody paid any attention to him.

            "Come on guys.  We can't help it now… you have to finish this."  Gryffin stood up.

            "Wad if we don't?" Snitch asked.

            "Then we'll frame you so that you get caught out of bed and out of bounds.  We'll keep our silence, and nobody else will know, even if you do tell them that we were all up too.  Sorry, but that's the only option we have."

            "Damn you all to hell.  Come here, Snitch."  Skittery said, standing up.

            "NO!  I don' wanna." He sounded like a little kid.

            "Just get it over with.  It ain't a big deal.  Get up, bum."  Artemis leaned over and whispered something in Snitch's ear.  His eyes got bright, and a smile took its place on his face.  Without another word, Artemis leaned in and kissed Snitch.  She shyly pulled away and sat with her head on her knees.  Snitch sort of sat in a daze.  Skittery snorted, laughing.  "Come on then, you don't have to get your first kiss from me."

            Skittery grabbed Snitch's hands and pulled him up.  The kiss was sweet and short and surprisingly cute.

            "Awwww," said Spot, leaning over to kiss Race.  Eeyore squealed with delight.  Gryffin rolled her eyes.

            "Okay then.  Good job Snitch.  Mission accomplished, Skitts.  Whose next?" Gryffin asked.

            "I have one," Hermione said.  "I think it'd be interesting to hear from… Mush."

            "Okays den."

            "Truth or Dare?" 

            "Aftah dat?  Truth."

            "Alright.  What's the wildest thing you've ever done drunk?"  Mush promptly turned pink.

            "Can I change it ta dare?" he asked sheepishly.  A chorus of no's greeted him.  Kid Blink got really tense, and stopped playing with his shoelaces.  Mush looked to Blink, as if for help, but no reply came.  

            "Come on Mush, spill." Snitch said.

            "Alright.  Well… yous guys know dat I'll do anytin when I'm drunk.  Which ain't too often by da way… an one time… dis one time…" Mush took a deep breath and started talking without taking space to breathe.  "Dis one time I kissed Kid Blink in a whole bar full of people standing on a table and grabbed his ass."  Mush sat silently, waiting appraisal.  The room sat in shocked silence.  Blink smacked his head off of the island behind him and sighed.  Gryffin cleared her throat loudly.

            "Wow."  It was all she could say.  She tried really really hard, but nothing else came out.  Someone else found their voice.

            "I's was wonderin' when youse guys were gonna say somthin' about dat ta da rest a da guys," Jack said from the corner.

            "I… What are you talkin' about, Cowboy?" Blink asked.

            "I was dere dat night.  Youse didn' see me, but I saw youse.  I wondered if it was jus' a one night ting or if it were more poirminent.  Since you nevah brought it up, I guessed it was jus' one time."  Jack chuckled.  "So, whose next?"

            "I have a question," Gryffin said.  "It's for Willow.  Truth or Dare?"

            "Truth, I suppose."

            "Okay.  What is the weirdest thing that anybody has ever told you?"  

            Willow thought for a minute.

            "I guess that it has to be a tie between something Phoenix said and something Scully said.  I'll tell Phoenix's story first.

            "One day she came up to me and told me that her friend Matt was playing this game with her and a bunch of other people.  Matt was asked what the weirdest thing he had ever done was.  He said that one day, he was driving down this very dark and windy road that was fairly dangerous to drive on in general.  Phoenix called him on the phone, and he was very out of breath."  Willow sighed.  "He told her in the game that the reason he was out of breath was because he had been giving himself head."  Gryffin would have gagged, but she had heard the same thing a few days before.  Stupid Phoenix and her stories…

            "The other was something that Scully told me while we were in our tent one night.  Scully told me that she would like to have her boyfriend cover her in chocolate icing and lick it off.  It was quite disturbing."

            Gryffin laughed.  

            "That has got to take the cake for random weirdness," Gryffin said through the peals of laughter that filled the room.

            "Yeah, that's what I thought," Willow continued.  "So how bout you, Gryffin?  Truth or Dare?"

            "Oh, what the hell?  Dare.  My life isn't very interesting to hear about anyhow."

            "Alright.  Let me think a minute."  A moment later Willow's head popped up.  She was smirking in an evil manner and giggling uncontrollably.

            "I take it you thought of one?" Kristan asked.  Willow couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer, so she simply nodded.  A few minutes later, Willow had calmed herself.

            "Ooh, I have a good dare.  It involves chocolate icing."  Willow burst out in fresh laughter.  Everyone else waited to hear what she was laughing about.  "Wow… okay.  It is a dare for you and another person.  How bout hyper-boy there next to you?  He seems like he needs something to do."  Blink looked up from the popsicle sticks that he had been making dance on the floor.

            "Who?  Me?"

            "Yeah, psycho.  You.  I dare you, Gryffin, to cover Blink's face in chocolate icing and lick it all off in under ninety seconds.  You, Blink… I dare you to cover Gryffin's face in whipped cream and do the same thing at the same time."  

            "Awe, man!" Artemis said, shaking her head and depositing it into her hand.

            Snitch giggled, and Kristan and Willow soon joined him.  Other sounds of disbelief or disgust filled the room.  

            "Willow." Gryffin said quite evenly.  "I hate you."

            "I hate you too, Gryffin." 

            "No, I really hate you."

            "Why?" Willow asked, still laughing.

            "Because even when you're the biggest bitch in the world, I can't hate you."  Hermione appeared out of nowhere with a can of Redi-Whip and a canister of Pillsbury chocolate icing.  (where she got such delicacies at camp, I'll never know)  

            "Whose first?" she asked sweetly.  

            "Here, gimme one," Kristan said, taking the canister of chocolate.  "I'll do his face while you do her's."  A few moments later, Gryffin was painted white and Blink was painted brown.  They both got on their knees and faced each other.  Gryffin couldn't stop laughing.

            "What's so funny about this?" Blink asked her indignantly.  "Don't you like icing or something?  I ain't got cooties."

            "Yeah… that's it.  I'm scared that you have cooties, Blink.  Because, you know, I go around licking people's faces in front of a crowd of ten or so onlookers every day."

            "Just think of it as a game.  Hey Race!  I bet ya two bits dat I can clean her face before she can clean mine."

            "Alright, I'll take dat." Race answered.

            "Ready?" Hermione asked.  "On the count of three… one… two… three!

            Gryffin laughed as Blink started to lick her left cheek.  She wasn't going to loose to him though.  She started licking the left side of his face too.  The chocolate was hard to get off, but at least it was something that she liked.  She started to work more toward the middle of his face, to his nose and chin.

            Blink was doing equally as well.  It was a close race.  Gryffin went to lick a dab of chocolate from Blink's nose just as he went to lick some whipped cream from her chin.  Instead, they both missed and hit each other's lips instead.  The kiss was very powerful and passionate.  It lasted for what seemed like a long time as they almost fought with their tongues.  A very stunned Hermione finally looked at her watch and called time.  Blink and Gryffin stopped mid-kiss and backed away from each other.  Gryffin bit her lip and wiped the chocolate and whipped cream from her face.

            "Blink… you loose!" Race said, trying to break up the silence in the room.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Well, you didn't even finish, so yous loose.  You bet me dat you'd get her face clean. You didn't finish da task, so you loose."  Blink reluctantly threw a quarter to Race.

            "Yeah.  So does anyone else have a good question or dare?" Kristan asked, picking up on Race's mode of thought. The rest of the group went back to the game.  Gryffin and Blink both headed to the bathroom to wash the crud off of their faces.

            "What are you doin' in here?" Blink asked as Gryffin strolled into the men's bathroom.  

            "I can't turn the lights on in the girl's bathroom, it has windows.  This room doesn't have windows, so we can use the light."  They both continued washing their faces in silence.

            "I'm… I's sorry if dat was too… Sorry."  Blink pulled a paper towel from the rack and dried his face.  God, he looked cute with his hair wet.

            "I… Kind of liked it," she admitted.

            "Really?"  

            "Yeah."

            "So, would you like to try again?  Widout da audience?"  A tense moment passed.  Gryffin couldn't decide what she wanted to do.  Someone laughed loudly from the kitchen and Gryffin pushed her paper towel into Blink's chest.

            "Maybe some other time, lover-boy," She said as she walked back toward the kitchen, asking herself why she did not run back there and kiss him again.

****

**_End Nine_**

A/N:  WOOT! I finally got that out!  This is the longest chapter I think that I've ever written.  Yay for me! ^_^  I've been working on this sequence for days and it just never quite worked.  I think this makes sense though, mostly.  Hope you liked and please REVIEW!!!

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  You'd better be careful of what you say about Jack… Luna might get a little jealous.  ^_^  I hope you like this chapter, but for some reason, I get this feeling that you're going to hate me.  Guess I'll find out!  Oh, and it is Storm A who is reviewing my story.  She's begging for Boots.. hehe.  I don't know why she doesn't review your stuffs.  I'm sorry.  I luv you though!!  Also, I am well aware that it is only 2 days into the session… but how can you not love these guys!  Plus, this night is lasting forever anyhow.  Things always move faster in the dark.  ^_^  I'm really not trying to drag it out, but these good ideas keep coming to me, and most of them can't happen when campers are around.  Or other staff for that matter, so they must happen in the middle of the night.

Maddie:  You scare me sometimes child, but what would I do without you?  I know, I'd actually get something done when I get on the computer.  ^_~  I love you anyhow.  I'm happy about the brownies, but I like my other present better.  *devilish grin *  For anyone who doesn't know, Maddie is bringing me her 21 year old brother to camp for me.  XD WOOT! XD

Cassie: Glad you liked it child.  Kristan may be getting kissed by Spot, but just remember, that he didn't like it.  *shrug *  ah well.  His loss and Race's gain.

Kristan:  Snipeshooter is in bed, like a good boy.  I'll write about him tomorrow, if we ever finish tonight.  Don't tell me you aren't having fun as it is now anyways.  You got to almost tear off Race's shirt and get kissed by Spot.  Now, I know they're both gay, but there still has to be some merit in that.  Oh, and I love you too!! ^_^

Alyssa:  I'll teach you to play spoons when I come up for the band festival.  I hope this is done by then… if not, then you'll already know how to play when this gets posted!!  ^_^


	10. A PreDawn Hike and Something better left...

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies.  I don't own my friends, and I don't own Redwing.  (yeah, I'm running out of interesting things to say in these)  I wouldn't mind owning Blink... or Davey... or Jack... or... you get the point.  I wonder who lucky reviewer # 50 will be.  I have a prize for them. ^_^  I don't own the song either, it belongs to John Denver.  Oh, and I don't own Vash either.  (ick, thank God! thought I'd mention him because he's not one of my friends)

**_Chapter 10: A Predawn Hike _**

****

**_Tuesday Dawn_**

"Guys, its almost dawn.  I think its time to go to bed," Hermione stood up, yawning.  "I need some sleep before I have to go to breakfast."

            "I don't want to go to bed yet," Gryffin replied.  "You can go, if you want."

            "I'm not going to bed," Artemis said from her position on the floor.  "I have to be up in an hour or so for Polar Bear Swim anyhow.  Its quite pointless to go to sleep now."

            "Are you staying up, Willow?" Hermione asked.

            "No.  My knee hurts, and I'm going to sleep for a while."

            "I'm goin' ta bed too."  Jack stood up.  "I'll walk wid yas ta Laurel Oaks."

            "I want to go to sleep too, but I need someone to walk me to Christy.  I'm not walking down there in the dark."  Eeyore put the last of the chocolate milk back in the refrigerator.  

            "I'll go wid cha," Skittery said.  "Den I'll head back ta my tent.  I's tired, an' I want some sleep."

            "Just us then?" Gryffin asked.  "Okay.  Good night guys."  The others left the kitchen silently.  Spot, Race, Kristan, Gryffin, Blink, Artemis and Snitch were left alone.  "Do you know what I've always wanted to do?  I have always wanted to see the dawn at camp.  I've never seen it before.  It would be so pretty."

            "Not really.  We're in a valley," Artemis reminded her.  "The view would be obstructed.  It would be light before you could see any colors."

            "Yeah, that's true."  Gryffin dropped her head.  "It would be so cool to see it though."  They lapsed into silence.  Kristan probably could have seen the wheels turning inside Gryffin's head.  "But you know... we could always walk up the hill, so that we're not in the valley any more.  Then we could see!"

            "I don't know... leaving camp property in the middle of the night?" Artemis questioned.

            "Sure, why not?  We'll be back before anyone misses us.  Just in case, we'll tell Willow and Hermione where we went, just so that someone knows if something happens."  Gryffin was genuinely excited.  She was almost as hyper as Blink, who was examining the Hobart.   "Come on guys, let's go!  It will take a while to get up there.  If we get there early, we can just wait for the dawn."  Gryffin was walking out the door before anyone could stop her.  Kristan grabbed Race's arm and followed.  Spot seethed at the thought of that... that GIRL touching his boyfriend.  Blink looked up and skipped out of the kitchen.  Artemis and Snitch followed, with nothing better to do at the moment.

            The walked out the main entrance of camp, keeping very quiet so that their voices would not carry to Outback, where the camp director slept.  It was a very short distance from her tent to the road, if one went crashing straight through the woods.  They crossed the rail road tracks, and began to talk again.

            "So Artemis, what do you want to do for the Kitch*Nsynk skit this week?"  Gryffin asked.

            "Hold on a minute," Snitch said.  "What is this kitchen sink thing?  You've been saying it all night."  Gryffin and Artemis exchanged a glance.

            "See, Kitch*Nsynk is kind of hard to explain," Gryffin started.

            "It all started when we wanted to do a staff skit for All Camp.  Each week, every unit does a skit.  Sometimes, staff gets involved and does their own.  The kitchen kids (Dave, Eeyore, Phoenix and Brooke that year) were making up a skit of their own.  They got Gryffin involved in it, and Willow too.  It was Lip Synch night, just like this week actually, and they did a dance to Cotton Eye Joe.  The award that week read "Kitchen Staff, Ect." And it was the "I blame the Bleach" Award."

            "We continued to do skits for the next few weeks," Gryffin picked up.  "Willow had written a short comedy piece about monkeys from England."

            "Underpants snatching monkeys to be exact," Artemis added.

            "Yes.  The next week was Paper Bag Skits.  Traditionally, you get a paper bag filled with very random things like one rubber duck boot, a whistle, a lawn chair, stuff like that.  They didn't give us anything though.  So, we made our skit about the paper bags.  We made paper dresses and put on a fashion show to some of Artemis's random music."

            "The music is from this anime called Excel Saga, and it is this dog totally howling a song.  We got the award for the "Worst abuse of paper" and for the "Most traumatizing Music."

            "Ah, the good old days.  When we kept doing skits and including more people who didn't work in the kitchen, we decided we needed a new name, and came up with Kitch*Nsynk.  It turns out though, that everyone in the core group has worked in the kitchen at some point or another.  I worked in it in addition to being a junior councilor for about a week.  Willow worked there when she was the Office Aide.  So did Luthien.  Artemis, Brooke, Phoenix and Eeyore all worked there as kitchen staff.  Now we do skits every week.  They're always off the wall, and completely random."

            The boys nodded, unsure if they truly understood or not. 

            "So, its Lip Sync night again?" Kristan asked.  "What do we want to do?"

            "I don't know.  I can't think of any songs off the top of my head that would be interesting."  Gryffin looked to Artemis.  "You got any ideas?"

            "Well, you know, Harmony's been playing this song at the pool an awful lot.  It is a bit strange, and a little risqué, but I think we could pull it off if we tried.  God knows, with the Newsies here, it would be appropriate."

            "What song, Arty?"

            "Bring on the Men, by Linda Eder from Jekyll and Hyde."

            "Perfect!  Hey Blink!  Do you think some of the Newsies would want to be in our Kitch*Nsynk skit?"

            "I dunno.  I'll be in it if you want.  Hey look, it's a dog."

            "Oh, I think its Julie.  She comes to camp a lot, even though she's not supposed to be here," Artemis said.  Gryffin leaned down and started petting the dog.  

            "Arty, it ain't Julie.  She's got a blue collar.  Julie's is red.  Hey puppy, do you want to go for a walk with us?  Okay."

            They continued on up the road.  An occasional car drove by, but nothing of much interest happened.  There must have been something in the air that day, because all of the dogs were acting weird.  One set of dogs, that were known to be vicious, came out on the street in front of their house and scared the girls.  The Julie-look-alike went over and seemed to be talking to the white dog that was trying to attack them.  Eventually, they made it to the top of the hill.  They took a place on the side of the road on a small incline and sat back, waiting for the sun.

            The dawn was beautiful that morning.  The sky faded slowly and softly from black to deep purple to blue streaked with pink and purple.  It then became light blue, and the sun was just visible over the distant horizon.  Gryffin leaned back onto Blink's shoulder.  

_"Welcome to my morning,"_

****

            This is so perfect.

_"Welcome to my day,_"

Watching the sun flow over the hills.  It belongs to me, and I am going to take all advantage of it.

_"I'm the one responsible, who made it just this way."_

****

            It's straight out of a fairy tale.

_"I made myself some pictures."_

****

            This is an awesome picture.

_"To see what they may bring,"_

            I wonder what today will bring?

**_"_**_I think I've made it perfectly.  I wouldn't change a thing! _

_ Welcome to my happiness,"_

****

            I don't know if I've ever been happier in my life.  At Redwing, surrounded by my best friends, and a new guy who is absolutely wonderful.

_"You know it makes me smile,"_

            My smile is as broad as that horizon.

_"It pleases me to have you here, for just a little while._

_While we open up the spaces,"_

****

****I love the wide open spaces and the country air.

_"And try to break some chains"_

            This definitely breaks boundries.

_"And if the truth is told, they will never come again._

_"Welcome to my evening,"_

****

****This is morning and evening.  The obvious dawn of a new day and the dusk of a wonderful night.

_"The closing of the day.  I could try a million times and never find a better way,_

_To tell you that I love you,_

_In all the songs I play,_

_I'll thank you for allowing me,_

_Inside this lovely day!"_

****

****It is so perfect.  God, thank you for this dawn.  Thank you for last night.  Thank you for Artemis and Kristan and… Blink.  Look at that face… Boyish and handsome.  Beautiful eyes and soft lips.  Who could be more perfect?

_"Welcome to my morning._

_Welcome to my day._

_I'm the one responsible, who made it just this way._

_Made myself some pictures,_

_To see what they may bring,_

_I think I've made it perfectly, _

_I wouldn't change a thing!"_

            "I changed my mind," she said softly, so that nobody else could really hear unless they were listening.  Blink looked at her questioningly.  "I do want to try it again."

            His questioning look melted into a soft smile as he leaned down and touched her lips, just as the sun made its appearance above the trees.  It was the perfect end, to a perfect night.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When they returned to camp, Race and Spot went to bed in Christy.  Blink and Gryffin went to get the Trail's End campers up for Polar Bear Swim, and Snitch and Artemis went straight to the pool.  When Gryffin and Blink returned with the campers, Vash and Eeyore had joined the pool staff.

            "I'll be back in a few minutes," Vash said, as he headed toward the Guard's room and shut the door.  Nobody paid him any attention.  Most of them were too tired to care much.  Girls came out from the showers and headed into the pool.  Since there were so few campers awake and swimming, Artemis, Eeyore and Snitch could sit on the deck and watch the water from there.  Snitch kept falling asleep on Artemis's shoulder.  She was only awake because she had a mug full of tea settled between her hands.

            "Damn, I need my whistle.  I'll be back in a second Arty," Eeyore said, heading off to find her whistle.  Artemis nodded.  Gryffin sat against the fence, blinking to keep her eyes open.  Kid Blink had joined Snitch in his philosophy, and was falling asleep with his head on Gryffin's lap.  Gryffin's eyes were rolling back in her head, when a scream erupted from the Guard's Room, followed by a string of swear words.  Eeyore ran back to them and threw her arms around Gryffin, crying.

            "What's wrong honey!" Gryffin asked, pulling at Eeyore's hair, trying to get the girl to look at her.

            "Vash... Guard's Room... Jacking off... in the good chair..." She collapsed into sobs again.  Snitch started laughing.  Gryffin was so disgusted that she felt she may throw up.  The hairy, fat beast that was called Vash sauntered out of the Guard's room and headed toward the others.

            "Vash, go away."  Artemis recommended.  "We don't need four guards here anyhow.  Just... leave.  Go away."  He made a face at Artemis.  He never liked being told what to do, and he rarely did it.  This was no exception.  Vash grabbed a milk crate and took it down to the other end of the pool, where he sat reading a book.

            It was common knowledge that guys jacked off.  It was even part of life.  But to think of someone as gross and disgusting as Vash was when he was touching his... YUCK!  That poor chair, it would probably have to be burned now.  Screw the chair!  Poor Eeyore!

            "Its okay honey," Gryffin said, not meaning it at all.  How could it be okay?  "I got you.  Its okay."

            Nike showed up with a group of campers from Orchard just then.  

            "Why's she cryin'?" Nike asked.  Artemis whispered an answer in her ear.  Nike's eyes widened to the size of teacups and her jaw dropped open.  She looked repeatedly from Eeyore to Vash.  Nike headed down to the shallow end of the pool, no doubt to say some smart-assed comment to that... that... thing down there.  Gryffin held Eeyore's head, and leaned her own head against the fence.  Today was going to be a very interesting day.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Not the greatest ending, but it could have been worse.  I apologize to the staff for making you relive this, and I apologize to everyone else, because the description is so poor.  It is impossible to describe the disgust that was felt that day.  Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

**Shoutouts!**

Jessica:  Here's a new face!  Yay for new readers! ^_^  I'm glad you like it.  You should come to Redwing, we always have a blast.  If only the Newsies really showed up...  *sigh *

Storm: Next chapter hon, I promise!  I love you!

Maddie: For anyone who was wondering, Maddie is not only bringing me brownies, but she is also bringing me her 21 year old brother Toby to camp.  XD  Sure hon, I'd love a picture.  I didn't plan on putting Artemis's kiss with Snitch in here, but I couldn't help it.  I couldn't let Snitch get his first kiss from Skittery.  It would have been traumatizing.

Kristan:  Back off!  Blink is my boy!  Ya know, I've only known him for like, 2 days.  I can't sit in the bathroom and make out with him.  *lovely pictures running through my head *  Um, yeah.  I can't.  Let me tell you, it was hard to write that part, when I really really wanted to go back and kiss him again.  ^_^

Cassie: Is there ever any time when you are not totally hyper?  ^_^  I love you hon.  I'm glad you like the story, and maybe you'll get another line or two sometime soon. ^_~

Moon:  I love you honny!  You are the only thing that makes me write all the muck and romance as quickly as it comes out.  Thank you for reviewing!  I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  ^_~

Luna:  We'll be at the barn next chapter, and Jack will be all hot and sweaty and waiting for you.  Mind you, he'll be dead tired from running around all night, but I'm sure you can think of a way to wake him up.  ^_~  We don't really need Bug for anything.  Luna's the new RD!  Yay for Luna!!  I don't want to kill anyone yet though.  Maddie and Cassie are both getting up there with their constant ravings on whose sex Spot Conlon likes better.  Maddie is bringing presents to camp though.  I guess we'll just have to kill Cassie.  ^_^

Artemis:  If you like, I can change it so that you have a sugar cookie, but I like the chocolate ones.  ^_^ I told everyone in the author's note that I totally made up some of the history in that.  I didn't know how much of people's personal lives they wanted all over the Internet.  That, and I was keeping you the cute little innocent Artemis-Chan that you are at camp.  How did you manage to not hear about Phoenix's little story?  You were a lucky person.  I was almost squealing when I wrote Blink and Gryffin's kiss myself.  I'm glad that you liked it too.  I like your Polar Bear idea... I  think I'll go with that.  On that note... onto the story!


	11. At the Barn

Disclaimer:  Don't own it.  Any of it.  I own me.  Does that count?  I own the story line, and the basic order of how things happen.  The rest belongs to someone else. 

**_Chapter 11: At the Barn_**

****

**_Tuesday Morning_**

****

            Breakfast was over, and Trail's End was headed off toward the Barn.  Everyone had time off, except of course for Blink and Gryffin.  It always happened like that.  Mornings that Gryffin had off, they never decided to stay up late.  But on mornings that she had to work and then had the rest of the day off, they had usually been up late the last night.  Yep. Just her life.  As Trail's End walked past the pool (Maddie and Cassie leading the Moose song, one standing on either side of Kid Blink) Nike waved for Gryffin to join the small group of staff on the pool deck.  Vash sat a few feet away on his milk crate, reading one of Eeyore's smut novels.  

            "It's a bit BREEZY out here," Nike said, much louder than she needed to.  Harmony, Eeyore, Artemis and Snitch collapsed into giggles.  Gryffin looked at them questioningly.  

            "Look at Vash," Harmony whispered.  Gryffin almost puked, for the second time that day.  Vash sat, his ugly, hairy back exposed.  His red swim trunks were falling down, showing everyone who walked behind him his crack.  It was much more than anyone wanted to see.

            "Oh GOD!  Yuck!"  The group giggled again.  Nike called to Jem, who was guarding in the shallow.

            "Hey Jem!  JEM!  Did you see the CRACK on the pool deck?"  The staff almost died with laughter.  Try as they might, none of them could hold it in.  Somehow, Nike wasn't laughing at her own joke.  She merely smiled, that sarcastic look on her face.  Davey stood by, his hands in his pockets, trying hard not to have fun at the other guy's expense.  He knew what it was like to be the outcast.  Gryffin gave him credit.  She couldn't have kept a straight face if it were worth a million dollars.

            "You're so mean," Gryffin said, slapping Nike on the back.  "But its frickin' hilarious.  I gotta go."  Vash was resolutely ignoring them.  

            "Got its cold!  Does anyone else feel that BREEZE?"

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Gryffin got to the Barn, Angel already had her group on their horses in the Ring.  Storm and Boots were showing their group how to muck out the stalls.  Luna, the Riding Director, sat watching Jack and Aussie go over the many different parts of a horse.

            "If you need me, I'll be in the hay room," Gryffin whispered to Luna as she walked into the Barn.  Kid Blink was already stretched out over a few bales of hay, his had pulled over his face.  Gryffin laid down next to him with her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep.  Boy, wasn't being staff such hard work?

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Jack," Luna whispered into the Cowboy's ear.  He looked really bored with the lesson.  He was  actually beginning to fall asleep.  He also looked really, really good… Luan always had a thing for country boys.  And he could sing… Luna cleared the thoughts from her head.  "Come on Jack, come ride trail with me."

            Jack looked up.  His eyes were tired, and he was almost asking if she were nuts with his expression. Luna smiled one of her overly large, goofy smiles and grabbed his hand on her way to the ring.

            "Have you ever been on a horse before?"

            "Yeah."

            "You any good at riding?"

            "I's good 'nuff."

            "Okay then.  There are only a few horses left that aren't going out.  You did say you knew what you were doing. You can ride Ace.  Brooke wanted to come for a ride to.  She's riding Cisco, because he's just a pony and he's really tame.  I'm going to ride Mystery and lead.  You can follow me, and Brooke, you ride after Jack.  Angel, take the back, okay?"

            Angel nodded as she jumped up onto her horse, Boo.  "Watch Brooke, she's real scared still.  I don't know why she gets like this every time she rides, but she comes anyway."  Luna rolled her eyes and mounted Mystery.  They led the trail out of the barn and onto the path.  These campers weren't terrible, but they were no Western Fun and Games, either.  Damn, did Jack look good on that horse!  Luna almost had to fight herself to look forward at the path instead of behind her to the cowboy.  

            Nothing that interesting happened.  It rarely did.  Luna could let the reins go completely slack, and Mystery would walk along the right trails at the right pace.  For all that she loved to be around horses, after so many years of riding the same trails, they got a bit boring.  Luna nearly jumped out of her saddle when she heard the scream.  

            Brooke and Cisco had both screamed at the same time.  Cisco turned on the path and bolted, as fast as he could, back toward camp.  

            "Jump off!" Angel yelled.  Brooke was clinging to Cisco's mane, screaming as loud as she could.  The horse was only getting more frightened.

            Jack took off after her.  Hoof beats pounded the ground.  Ace whinnied as Jack pushed him harder.  Luna swore under her breath and turned Mystery around.  

            "Angel, stay with the girls!" she shouted.  Mystery's long legs worked to her advantage, and Luna quickly caught up to Jack.  "Stop pushing Ace that much!  He's going to start getting bitchy and not cooperating."

            "Relax, goirl, I gots it!"  
  


            "No, Cowboy, I'm serious.  Stop the damn horse or I'll have two staff members to save.  Stop messing around, I have to catch Brooke."

            Luna pulled away from Jack, who completely ignored her.  Luna was pissed.  Nobody ignored the Riding Director.  She would worry about him later.  Brooke was a bigger problem right now.

            Mystery caught up with Cisco.  Luna pulled the other horse's reins back sharply, and both horses slowed down.  Brooke was rubbing her left arm where a tree branch had whacked her.

            "Are you okay?" Luna asked, annoyed.

            "Oh God, get me off of here."  Brooke leaned down and pulled her stuck boot out of the stirrup.  She slid off the horse and backed away, as far as she could get from the horse.  Cisco stood, patiently pawing the ground.  Jack arrived next to them, his shirt torn and covered in mud.

            "I told you to stop, idiot," Luna spat.  "I don't even want to know what happened.  Get off of that horse, now!  Take Cisco with you and walk them back to the barn.  Take his saddle off and put him out.  We're not using him again."

            Jack stood, listening to his good judgment and remaining quiet.  Luna turned and went back to the trail.  Jack took the reins of both horses and walked back toward the barn, humming Santa Fe under his breath.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Storm saw Jack bring the two horses back to the barn.  He looked extremely pissed.

            "Wha's wrong wid yous?" Boots asked. 

            "Awe, stuff yerself."  Jack let Cisco out into the field.  

            "What's his problem?" Storm asked, filling someone the water buckets.

            "I dunno," Boots replied.  He poured the shovel full of horse dung into the wheelbarrow.  "It's so hot out here today."

            Storm smiled to herself.  She put her thumb over the nozzle of the hose and pointed it at Boots.

            "Hey!" he shouted.  His shirt was dripping down the front.  "Dat ain't fair!"

            "So what.  What are you going to do about it?"

            Storm smiled broadly, turning the hose back to its business.  Boots jumped over the stall and into the barn.  He grabbed the bucket of water that Storm had just filled and emptied it over her head.

            "BOOTS!"  

            The boy took off, tearing onto the road and toward camp.  Storm ran after him, and she wasn't far behind.  The girls at the barn looked on questioningly, and went on with their chores.  

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Snitch was nervous.  Really nervous.  He knew that he shouldn't be thinking the thoughts that filled his head, but here he was, all the same.  He had never thought of this before… it was all so new and so strange.

            "Artemis, I need to talk ta yas."

            "Sure Snitch," she said, shutting her notebook.  "What about?"

            "Wanna take a walk?"

            "Okay."

            They walked out of Mary Lodge toward Outback. Snitch wandered around, not really sure of where he was going or what exactly he was doing.  He started down the horse path into the pine trees.  Artemis strolled along beside him, not rushing, but simply waiting.

            "It's about last night."  Artemis stopped where she stood.  There had been too many painful conversations that had started that way.

            "What about last night?"  She tried to keep her voice calm.  She tried to hide the fear of what Snitch might say.

            "It's just that… I nevah thought a dis before…" he gulped loudly.  "Artemis, I tink I might… I might be gay.  I tink I might have a ting for Skittery."  He looked up, as if a child asking for approval from their parents.  Artemis met his gaze, completely confused.  This was not what she had been expecting.  Her hazel eyes were moist with tears.  A tense moment passed in silence.  Snitch fidgeted uncomfortably.  "Well?"

            "You want Skittery over me?"  It was all she could say without risking letting her voice break.

            "No… I don' know what I want.  I jus' knows dat I shouldn' ta liked dat kiss from my best friend so much.  I'm confused, Artemis."

            "I don't have your answer.  You'll have to talk to him about that."

            "But I don't want to be wid 'im.  I wants ta be wid you.  I jus' can' look at it as simple as dat anymore.  In differen' ways, I wants both a yas."

            "That's something you can't have.  You have to pick one way or the other.  But don't be surprised if you get your heart broken chasing after boys.  Not all of them are like that."

            "I knows."  Snitch walked closer to Artemis and took her hands.  "But I just gotta see where dis goes.  I gotta know Artemis."

            She dropped his hands, but stayed standing by his side.  "I think I have to go.  I need to go lie down for a little while.  I'll be in my tent."  Artemis turned to go.  Snitch stood, lost in his own thoughts, alone in the woods.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Boots came upon Snitch and Artemis in the woods behind Mary Lodge.  They had seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.  Boots quickly grabbed Snitch by the waist, and turned so that the older boy was between him and Storm.

            "Help me, Snitch!"

            "Waddar ya doin?  Get off me!"  Snitch wasn't in a good mood.

            "She's gonna kill me."

             "Boots?  What did you do?" Artemis asked, exasperated at having to stop what she knew would be a lonely trek to her tent, but glad for the interruption of the awkward parting she and Snitch were having.

            "I didn't do nothin'.  It was all her!"

            Artemis looked questioningly at him over the top of her glasses.

            "Okay, but she started it!  I poured a bucket of water on her, but only because she sprayed me with the hose."

            "Come here!" Storm yelled and took a flying leap at Boots.  Snitch moved just in time and Boots tumbled to the ground with Storm on top of him.  Instead of hitting him though, she started tickling him.  Artemis gave a half hearted smile at their antics and headed back to her tent alone.  Snitch watched her walk off and sat down at the base of a tree, trying to think.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            'This day sucks,' Luna thought to herself as she led Mystery back into the barn.  Boots and Storm randomly running off, Cisco's freaking out on trail, Jack trying to be a big shot.  That's what bothered her most.  She tried so much just to ignore the fact that any of the Newsies existed, but she was failing miserably.  Luna didn't like to fail.

            "Jack, Boots, Storm and Tink.  You guys need to go out in the pasture with me and we're going to muck out the hay boxes out there.  It has been raining a lot lately, and they are a mess.  The rest of the barn staff is going to stay with the campers and do lessons.  We aren't having any more trails today.  There's just too much random crap going on to manage it."

            The other barn staff members nodded.  They got a few brushes and the hose and headed out to the boxes.  The sun beat down on them.  It was already hot out, much too hot for eleven o'clock in the morning.  Jack pulled a few buttons loose on his shirt.  No matter what he did, Luna ignored him.  He was getting sick of it.  In New York he could have any girl he wanted, but here… here it was different.  He wanted her because he could not have her.

            "That's not how you scrub, Storm," Luna said, lowering herself into the mud from her perch on the fence.  She had been supervising the operation rather than participating herself.  There was always work to be done at the barn, and nobody every got a break.  Her mind overflowed with random jobs and chores that needed to be done, and she wondered where she would ever get the people or time to do it all.  She took the brush from Storm and attacked a corner of the hay box with it.  Wet hay stuck to the brush, and the dirt underneath was freed.  "There.  Do it like that."

            "It's soooo hot!" Boots whined.  "Man!  I don't think its evah dis hot in New York."  

            "Quit complaining and work." Tink said bluntly.  She was hot and sweaty too, and none of them wanted to be standing ankle-deep in mud, scrubbing out the saliva-filled hay from the dirty box.

            Jack threw down his brush, disgusted.  "Dis is foul."  Luna looked at him, a piercing stare, daring him to actually quit working.  He stared back, defiant, and pulled off his shirt.  The sweat glistened on his back as he bent down to pick up the brush again.  "Boots, if yas gonna complain, jus' take off ya shirt.  It's a lot coolah."

            Boots made a face at his brush, as if deciding weather it would be proper to listen to Jack or not.  Jack was his leader though, so if he said it was alright, it was.  Boots sighed and tossed his shirt onto the fence as well.  

            The work took a while and it was hard, but they made the best of it.  

            "Boots?" Storm asked, fingering some of the mud.  "Can I draw on you?"

            "What?"

            "Can I draw on you?"

            "Oh, what the hell.  Whatever."  He sprayed water in the box, rinsing out the last of the crud.  Storm smiled at Luna and started painting on Boots' back.  In five minutes time, there was a complete picture of a thunderstorm and lightening over a forest somewhere.  The mud dried almost as quickly as she put it on.

            "Scrub that harder, Cowboy.  Your section is by far the worst." Luna told him, inspecting the tubs.

            "I's doin da best dat I can.  Dis one is dirtier dan dem."  

            "No it isn't.  You just can't scrub as well."  Jack mimicked her as soon as she said it, making awkward faces into the hay box.  Luna jumped back down into the mud again.  She was dangerously close to him.  "What was that, Jack?"  

            "Nothing, your Barnness.  Sorry dat I can' scrub as well as ya'd like me to.  Maybes if I'd get down on my hands and knees an' worship yous, den I wouldn' get in troubles."

            Luna took a swing at Jack's head.  He ducked, which she didn't expect.  Her swing took her balance, and she fell sideways into the mud.  The others laughed.  Jack smiled, but repressed the laughter as he offered her a hand up.  She took it grudgingly and punched him in the arm as soon as she was back on her feet.

            "I have better things to do than watch you guys.  Do it right, or do it again later.  Your choice."  She stalked away to the barn where the campers were lining up to leave.  Gryffin and Blink had been woken up, though they still had hay on some of their clothes.

            "This.  Day.  Sucks." She said to herself as she picked up a clipboard that had the Daily form on it and plopped down in a chair, cherishing the moment by herself.

**_End Eleven_**

A/N: Sorry it was so slow guys, but I've been swamped with school work.  It is super test week here or something.  I had to study and write 2 English papers.  I also have my desk covered in post-it notes of ideas for this story and others.  I'm looking for an idea for a more serious story.   (Well, at least with more of a plotline.  Mine are just sort of random and they only entertain.  I want to write a Newsie fic with substance, so if anyone has any ideas that they'd like to share, I'd be happy to have them.  You would of course, get credit for the idea.)  

     Yeah, the chapter's a little forced, but I really did the best I could.  Sorry if ya don't like it, but if anyone has any ideas for it, please include them!  Okay, please REVIEW!  ^_^  byez!  

**Shoutouts!**

Maddie:  *blink*  *blink blink* Wow… um… yeah.  I have nothing to say to that.  (congratulations, for the first time in her life, you've rendered Gryffin speechless!)  Oh, and by the way, if you want to get a hold of me, just email me.  You really don't need to leave me about 4 reviews for any one chapter.  

Artemis: YAY FOR REVIEWER # 50!!!!! YOU GET A COMPLETE SET OF NEWSIE COOKIES, EACH OF WITCH ARE COVERED IN A DIFFERENT TOPPING, INCLUDING SPRINKLES, CHOCOLATE, WHIPPED CREAM, STRAWBERRIES, AND MANY, MANY MORE!!!!!  Okay, now that that's over…  There was reason to Orchard waking up.  It will be explained, like all other mysteries of the universe.  I know there are a lot of people in camp, and I'm really trying to include them all, but I don't know if I'll succeed.  I suppose that we'll find out.  *I suppose that I should have another chapter that is nothing but the boys sometime soon…*  

Kristan: Yes, there was a lack of you last chapter, and there is a complete lack of you this chapter too.  Sorry, but that's the way it works.  I love you, and you have your own chapter coming up soon.  ^_^

Moon:  You're welcome for the mush.  (no pun intended)  You might want to read my new story, Night.  It is completely mush, nothing else.  No plot, no story, just a chapter of descriptive mush.

Cassie:  Sorry that I had to include Vash, Willow made me!  (well, not really, but that's another story)  Glad you enjoyed! 

Christine:  I'm glad you liked you and Mush.  I thought you'd enjoy it.  I don't know when, but I know I'll mention you two again.  You're just so effing cute together!  Maybe I will write Dave in some day this week… and Taylor is getting a Newsie, I just haven't spent much time on her yet.  Thanks for the ideas and enjoy!  ^_^

Jessie: Always glad for a new reader. How're things going with Joey?  Sorry that Joe kept pushing that sore spot about Joey's sexuality… but he didn't know that it was a sore spot, since Joey didn't say anything.  He really didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Alyssa:  Thanks, and about Friday, call me sometime and we'll talk about it.  Sorry, but I                           thought that the plans Joe and I had would be a little uncomfortable with another person around.  ^_~  You're right… Poor Eeyore!

Luna: Finally, it is your chapter.  Super Luna! The Riding Director of Camp Redwing!  Hehe… use your imagination here, and I'm sorry for anything that wouldn't really go on at the barn.  I really did sleep through the few times that I got to be there this summer! 

Storm:  Here's for you and Boots!  I'm really tryin' here, but I don't know that much about barn staff!  If you guys have any ideas or anything that went on this summer or in summers past that you'd like put into the story, I'd be happy to incorporate it if I can.  


	12. Chicken Patties with a side of Spot

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the general idea and such.  The Chicken Patty Grace belongs to Elmo, and the other Chicken Patty Grace belongs to PB.  The Lion King & Beauty and the Beast belong to Disney or some such affiliation.  Newsies belong to Disney too, and Redwing belongs to Girl Scouts technically, though I truly believe that its spirit belongs to the lifelong campers and the staff that fall in love with it.  Yeah.  Moving on…

**_Chapter 12: Chicken Patties with a side of Spot_**

****

**_Tuesday Lunch_**

****

            "Hey Peebs," Gryffin said, walking into the Dining Hall.  The clamor of girlish voices floated in the hall from outside.  "What's for lunch?"

            "Chicken Patties," Sky answered for her.  "And smiley fries."  Sky must have been the hopper councilor.  

            For some reason, when Gryffin walked back outside to the railing to teach grace, Artemis wasn't there.  She put it out of her mind and raised her hand for silence.

            "Hi girls.  Grace for lunch today is the Chicken Patty Grace.  We'll sing it first, then we'll teach it to you line by line, and then we'll all sing it together.  Okay?  Here goes…

_"Thank you for swimming,_

_Thank you for hikes,_

_Thank you for Tid Bits,_

_Slip n Slide, Boat & Bike,_

_Thank you for campfires,_

_Where we make S'mores._

_CHICKEN PATTIES!_

_We love you even more!"_

            "Okay, all together now!" Gryffin said.

            "All together now!" random staff chorused in a sing-song voice.  Pointless?  Yes.  But this was camp, and far too much of it cannot be explained with rational thought.  They sang the song once more and the staff headed inside,

            They took their seats as heads and feet rather quickly.  There weren't enough tables, so several staff members waited patiently by the doors.  The campers came in and scrambled for seats in the usual dining hall confusion.  It amused Gryffin, how each table seemed to have a head and a foot of different gender, save for a few.  Artemis was sitting with her head hanging down across from Luna.  Sky, for once, was not sitting with Skittery.  Jack took his place instead.  It seemed that Snitch had claimed lunch with Skittery, as Artemis was being unsociable.  You could watch the girls as they entered, first taking the seats next to their favorite Newsie, and then taking the seats next to their favorite staff members.  The seats in the middle of the tables were left empty for the last straggling children to sit in.  She noticed Maddie and Cassie, sitting at Jack's table, giggling madly over a piece of paper.  She wondered vaguely what they were on about, but decided that it would be too much of a hassle to find out, and then she probably didn't want to know anyhow.

            Gryffin woke back up from her thoughts and realized that the rest of the seat-less staff members had started setting down an extra table so that they could eat.  She sat at the head, between Blink and Snipeshooter (who was the hopper).  Kristan, Race, Spot, Nike and Davey filled the table.  Sky raised her hand.

            "Hi, I'm Sky and I'm your Hopper Councilor for lunch today."

            "HI SKY!" the room chorused, as was custom.

            "Today for lunch we're having Chicken Patties… the normal ones, not the ones that look like they might bite back… and smiley fries.  For desert, we're having sugar cookies."  *insert random whoops & cheers from the staff for a good meal *  "The grace today is the Chicken Patty Grace.  Everyone stand up!"

            The hall filled with the general noise of a hundred people stand up and scraping their chairs along the floor.  Before it was really quiet enough for Sky to start the grace, two loud, young voices rang out over the movement.  Gryffin didn't even turn around… she knew that it would be Maddie and Cassie singing.  Who else could it be?  The question was, what were they singing?  The hall stood in silent surprise, giggling at the _improved_ lyrics to the grace.

_" Thank you for Cowboy!_

_Thank you for Boots!_

_Thank you for Snoddy,_

_Skittery, and Snitch too!_

_Thank you for Racetrack!_

_And Aaron Lohr!_

_SPOTTY THE HOTTIE,_

_We love you even more!"_

            With the mention (or lack there of) of each Newsie's name, the respective owner of each reacted in a different way.  Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the Dining Hall, not looking at anyone's face.  Boots looked up from the spork he was playing with, a confused look on his face.  Snoddy, on the other hand, walked to the back of the kitchen, far away from the eyes of the campers.  Skittery raised his hands in mock triumph, but lowered them quickly when he realized that Sky was watching him.  Snitch blushed, turning his ears pink and looked down at his feet.  Spot scowled at the mention of Racetrack.  Race quickly stopped pointing at Jack and laughing across the room at his friend and leader.  A smile was chased off his face by a look of surprise that he would be brought into this mess.  Mush, who had never really gotten along with his real name, felt his cheeks suddenly burn crimson and he looked to Christine for support.  She was almost as read as he was though, and the bill of her ball cap hid most of her face.

            Spot… when they shouted his name… Spot went ballistic.  He started completely spazzing.  A stream of undistinguishable words (thank God) flew from his mouth in a flurry.  He was pushing toward the campers' table, a look of utmost disgust on his face where he should have been honored at being the hottest Newsie in Redwing.  The fact of the matter was though, that he only looked even sexier when he was angry.  Spot started fingering the cane at his side.  The Manhattan boys realized this and headed over to help.

            Race got in Spot's way just long enough for Blink, Mush and Cowboy to grab him under the arms and carry him, kicking and screaming more for the sake of doing so than to actually hurt anyone, into the bathroom.  The dining hall roared with laughter.  Maddie and Cassie received many hi-fives and claps on the back as they sat down to eat.  

            "I bettah go see if I kin help calm Spot down," Race said, getting up from the table.  Gryffin, whose curiosity was nearly unmatchable, got up and followed him before anyone could tell her not to

When they reached the bathroom, Spot was still swearing up a storm.  Jack pushed Gryffin between himself and the wall, motioning for her to be silent.  Spot had apparently already taken the paper towel dispenser off the wall, judging by its dented condition on the floor.  He was currently pounding his fists into the wood of the stalls.  It had already given in in a few places.  Holes the size of Spot's hand dotted the door.  Mush and Blink stood next to Jack, alternating between looking worriedly at each other and at Spot.  Once or twice things that were dislodged by Spot's pounding flew toward them.  The boys knew better than to try to talk to Spot at the moment.  Sometimes, he just had to let it out.

Race, who was by far the most comfortable with Spot, stood a few steps in front of the rest with his hand over his mouth in a pondering fashion.  He seemingly decided how to go about things, because he assumed the position of an annoyed parent, only much hotter.  (Though he was gay, Gryffin couldn't help noticing that the little Italian was quite nice to look at.  For some reason, that seemed to be a prerequisite for being a Newsie.)

"Spot, waddar you doin'?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doin', Higgins?  I'm beatin' the shit outta dis wall!"  Race remained calm, and let Spot work his anger out on the semi-demolished door.  He would start cutting himself on the splinters soon if he wasn't careful.  Race cocked his head to the side and smacked his lips together in that Racy-sort of way.

"Why Spot?"

"Cuz I's mad, dat's why!"

"Why's you mad, Spot?"  Race had his poker face on.  He wasn't showing how worried he was that Spot would hurt himself, or the fact that he half thought that Spot would turn and start beating the closest available person.

"Cuz a dem damned goirls!"

"What?  You tink dat none a de oddah people in da woirld is gonna notice how sexy ya are 'cept me?  Cuz Spot, yous wrong.  It's really hard ta even pretend like yous don't notice."  

Spot sighed and pushed his hands through his hair instead of punching the door again.  It was falling off its top hinge by now.

"I's mad for you, Race."  Spot stuck his thumbs in his pants behind his suspenders.  He wasn't calm enough to hold them still by himself yet.  "I's mad fer you, cuz you's nevah shows yous mad.  I don' like dem makin' yas jealous.  I don' want chas ta waste yer time bein' jealous.  I want yas ta be happy, alright Anthony."

Spot leaned against the far wall, his piercing eyes daring them to say anything about his judgment.  Race's annoyed attitude seemed to melt away.  He walked up right in front of Spot.

"Yous nevah call me dat.  'Cept when it's serous."

"I tink it is serous."

"Ya shouldn'ta yelled like dat ya know.  Dey's jus' liddle goirls… dey don' know what dey's doin'.  Actually, it don' make me real mad or jealous, jus' a bit.  It kinda makes me feel lucky dat outta all dem peoples dat want yous, Spot, I'm da lucky bastard dat ended up witcha."

"Shut up, Race," Spot said, shoving the other boy into the side wall.  Jack held the door open so the others could slip out silently.  The last thing that Gryffin saw was a fleeting image of Spot's body pressing Race's into the wall, their lips locked together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what happened, kid?" Nike asked as Gryffin and Blink returned to the table.

"Enh… lover's quarrel," Gryffin answered.  Blink looked confused.  He had though that Nike was addressing him… Kid Blink… not having spent enough time with her to realize that she called everyone kid, regardless of what their name was.  "I don't think they'll be back for the rest of lunch."

The Chicken Patties were delicious, as always.  Kathy, the kitchen lady, was a great cook.  They were indeed regular chicken patties, not the sort that smiled back at you and had random color splotches all over them.  Gryffin wasn't forced to think of eating some strange, deformed clown-gone-wrong while she enjoyed her chicken patty with cheese (because Kathy loves her that much).  Nike, who had been using the ketchup for quite a long time, returned it to the table, smirking.  Kristan looked up just in time to see the devilish grin.

"What did you do now?" she asked bluntly.  Nike's smirk widened.

"I got bored… so I drew a picture."  Nike held up her plate.  A few smiley fries were the only things left on it.  The character in the middle was obviously Kristan, with her wild red hair.  One next to that was Davey, with so many curls that you couldn't see the rest of his body.  The super short one was Snipe shooter, with a word bubble that held nothing but whining.

"Awesome Nike," Kristan said, putting her thumbs up in approval.  "I think you really captured me.  I think that you need to make some adjustments though." Kristan held out her hand for the plate and the ketchup, which were handed to her in turn.  When she had gotten done, there were two two-inch-high globs of ketchup from the place right under smiley-fry Kristan's head.

"That's a foul waste of ketchup." Davey said, turning up his nose.

"So what do you care?" Nike asked, letting the plate slide noisily back to the table.

"I have to clean it, that's why I care."

"So what, be glad its only one."  Nike had obviously tired of the conversation as she reached for the cookies Snipe had brought back.  

"But it shouldn't have been any.  You know, there's kid starving on the streets, who would be glad for just a little of this food."

"They ain't here!  If they come get the damned food, they can have it!"

"Some of them are!  These guys, they have gone countless days without their full share of meals.  If people like you quit wasting the things that you did buy, then more of the food would reach the people who need it and the world would be a better place."

"God, someone help us if it comes to fighting over which condiments the poor children of the world prefer," Kristan said to her plate.  Snipeshooter giggled.  Race and Spot emerged silently from the bathroom.  Spot sat back in his chair and put his feet up.  Race held a cigar in his mouth, but didn't light it.  

"Yeah, power to the mayonnaise!" Snipe shouted.

"Stuff it!" Dave said angrily.

"Shut yourself." Nike spat in his general direction.  The room was much tenser than it needed to be.  Thankfully, the meal was over and they could go to the relief of songs instead of the tense silence.

"Hey Race," Kristan asked.  He looked up from his lost position on the table.  "Have you ever heard of the Lion King?"

"Yeah, it's one a me favorite shows!"

"Wanna sing with me?"

"Okay!"

_"Hakuna Mattata… what a wonderful phrase!"_ Race sang out the part of Timmone.  Kristan picked up Pumbaa

_"Hakuna Mattata, ain't no passin' craze!"_  Such went the beginning.  Nike and Gryffin both jumped in at the same time with the part of Simba, but as they sounded good, complimenting each other, they continued.  By the end of the song, most of the dining hall had joined in.

"That went well," Kristan commented.  "Quick, let's start another before they a chance to open their big mouths again."

"Okay!" Race said, and promptly jumped up on the table.  "Sing da song dat was jus' before dat."

_"Now I think its time, that you and I, arranged a heart to heart!"_

_"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start."_

_"If this is where the monarchy is going, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about"_

Race started tap dancing on the table when Simba's parts came up, acting it up like a real ham.  It was of great amusement to all parties involved, be they Newsie, Staff or camper.  The only time that most of the Newsies had seen Race get up and dance was when he was completely and totally drunk.  Nike and Gryffin played the part of the other random animals, singing and praising Race.  Davey was stubbornly trying to wash the table while Race was on it.  Life, was back to normal.

_"Everybody look left,_

_Everybody look right! _

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standin' in spot light!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaiiiiiit,_

_To be King!"_

"Cauze I'm da King a New York!" Jack shouted across the hall as they finished the song.  Randomness… complete randomness was what made the world go round.  Luna couldn't help but smile at the comment, weather she liked the person giving it or not.

Gryffin smiled at Nike, and they started singing a song from Beauty and the Beast at the top of their lungs, completely ignoring the groans and shouts they got from others.  Taylor, Kristan and Christine joined in and soon the whole hall filled with "Be Our Guest."  It was a subtle end to such a rousing display as lunch had been.

**_End Twelve_**

A/N: Yeah, having trouble cutting that, but I promise more in a few days!!  Ok, life, liberty, and Chocolate covered Newsies!!

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  Thanx for the awesomely long review!  Luv ya hon! ^_^  Oh, and anyone else, as soon as she gets it published, you should go read Newsies Meet Redwing: Artemis' Story.  Yeah!  So GO! (it's a fine life, carryin' da banner, a mighty fine life… sorry, random outbursts of song from one little word… I'm okay, I promise)

Luna:  Glad you liked it.  I wasn't sure at first how it turned out… but apparently it wasn't bad so yay!  ^_^  I'll put another barn chapter in later… maybe barn staff will miraculously have an afternoon off that they spend at the pool… we'll see.

Cassie:  We're only that tired when we don't sleep at night due to various reasons. (ie: campers who are homesick, campers who are just generally sick, campers who won't shut up, and the occasional night that we find better things to do than sleep)  

Moon:  More mush to come in the next chapter.  *ponders momentarily about actually writing about Mush and Christine soon… *  

Artemis… the second time:  Yes, definitely trying to fit everyone into the story at some point, as long as they are either one of my close friends or they have a Newsie obsession.  There will be a bit of a lack of you in this chapter but… sorry that's how it rolls.  Besides, who wants to write about a pissy Artemis?  Not me… that's your job.  = D

Kristan:  Did you die or something?  Please come back to life!! You're actually IN this chapter too!!


	13. Apple Pie and Innocent Ears

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies as they belong to Disney, I don't own Redwing, as it belongs to the Girl Scouts.  I own the arrangement of the events and the inclusion of the boys into the camp setting.  The poem around the middle somewhere belongs to Christine, who stupidly sent it to Artemis one day while Arty and I were chatting on the phone.  Yeah.  Silly camper.  ^_^ I don't own American Pie either… I'm not sure who does.  Oh, and the song at the end belongs to the author of the fanfiction The Left Shoe Show, which would only make sense to anyone who was ever a Girl Scout or otherwise engrossed in complete randomness.  Yeah.  And I own me.  I own all of my possessions in here too, if that makes any difference.  No?  Enh… anyway.

**_Chapter 13: Apple Pie and Innocent Ears_**

****

**_Tuesday Afternoon_**

The Haven, which was used as a staff house, was packed with people after lunch.  With so many extra bodies around camp, a lot of the staff had time off.  Even some of the barn staff had time off, because there were only two barn groups in camp this session.  It was one of the hottest days so far that summer.  The fans were running, and everybody was wishing that they had air conditioning.  

Gryffin, Kristan and Blink were all stuffed onto a couch.  Snipeshooter came over and promptly stretched himself out over the three of them.  Gryffin thought momentarily of rolling him straight off of her lap and onto the floor, but the coffee table was in the way, and she didn't really want to hurt him.  Someone had put in a movie… *gasp* and it wasn't one that they had seen twenty times that summer yet.  'Oh, that was because the movie was just brought to camp,' Gryffin realized as the opening credits for American Pie 2 came on.  It wasn't one of her favorite movies.  Sometimes it actually sickened her, but for now she was too lazy to get up and leave.  Luthien, Specs, and Dutchy sat on the next couch.  Taylor leaned against their couch.  Christine and Eeyore sat on the last couch, sprawled out over each other comfortably.  Mush was in the kitchen area, having been put to work by the Laurel Oaks staff to help clean up their cookout.  Crutchy and Bumlet were there too, but the extra boys in the kitchen were more of a nuisance than a help.

"The staff house is rather empty for the time of day," Gryffin commented as the movie played on.  

"Yeah, I don't know why.  The barn staff even has the afternoon off," Kristan replied.  The staff shrugged it off, not really caring that the staff house didn't hold more people.  It was quite hot enough as it was.

"I want to be like him when I grow up!" Les exclaimed randomly.

"Like who?  I didn't see anyone different," Itey asked him

"That guy, right there," Les said again.  (_Les points to himself on screen)_

"He don't even have a name in the movie.  Why would you want to be like him?"

"Because.  He's not bad looking, and he can dance, and he's got a beer in one hand and a girl on the other.  That's what I want to be."  Les was completely beaming.  The room exchanged a few confused glances, then burst out laughing.  The movie continued, with only general conversation interruptions. Nothing very interesting happened at all.

_*Insert American Pie boy standing naked on the roof, having just glued his hand to his penis*_

"Awe, that's sick!  Yet it's also unbelievably funny," Gryffin laughed.  The boys in the room had placed their hands on or near their crotches, their faces twisted in sympathetic pain.  Les laughed from the floor.  Gryffin wasn't even sure that he really understood what was going on, but she wasn't about to inquire the 10 year old about his knowledge of sex.  Luthien, on the other hand, had her head down, her face held a light pink tinge.  Gryffin wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Specs asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.  She pulled away from him.  Well, as far away as one can get when squished on one of those couches that were made for two people when one was sitting _with_ two other people.  She mumbled something incoherently.  It was a well known fact among the staff that Luthien was rather quiet.  It was also well known that her parents had brought her up strictly, in a more old fashioned manner than most of us are brought up today.  It was known that Luthien was one of those children who had never missed a day of church in their lives.  Eeyore was the first to put these pieces together.

"Luthien!" she practically yelled.  "Oh my God honey, I'm so sorry!  Look what you guys have done with your stupid movie.  Don't let our baby staff hear that trash!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Blink asked.  "You're the one that put the movie in!"  Eeyore stuck her finger in her mouth innocently before she sat down next to Luthien, kicking Itey off of the couch.  Every time a swear word was said, or something that would be socially considered inappropriate in the movie, Eeyore covered Luthien's ears or eyes.  This procedure went on for a while, quickly becoming annoying as all hell.  Every time a faintly interesting part of the movie came on, a big hassle was made to protect Luthien's virgin ears.  It completely ruined the effect of the movie.  Eventually, Gryffin couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, I have to get out of her for a bit.  It's too hot." She used the excuse to get out of the room, and it worked rather well because it was stiflingly warm in the Haven.  

"Alright Gryff.  What do you want to do then?" Kristan asked.

"I don't know.  I just need to get out of this heat."

"Why don't we go swimming?" Taylor offered from her place on the ground.  

"Alright.  I wasn't meaning that everyone had to get up and go with me, but if you all want…" Gryffin let her voice trail off as she headed out of the room.  Almost everyone else quickly got up and did the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later the majority of the staff of Camp Redwing showed up completely unannounced at the pool.  Lucky for them, they had the next hour to swim before any campers were expected at the pool.  The barn staff members were already there, taking full advantage of their precious time off.  For some reason, Wow's son, Dave was also there.  He seemed to take advantage of the camp's surroundings whenever he had nothing better to do at home.  Dave was about 5'4" tall, with curly brown dyed blonde hair and brown eyes.  He was extremely skinny and rather pale, from being inside most of the summer.  In summers past, Dave had worked at camp as a Kitchen Staff member.  For some reason he hadn't reapplied this year.  Snitch and Artemis were both sitting in the chairs.  Harmony and Jem were sitting near the slide as well.  Thankfully, Vash was nowhere in sight.

Christine and Mush were among the last to arrive, walking slowly up from Sunny Banks.  Christine turned the corner and let out a very high pitched squeal.  She her cheeks turned from peach to burning red in less than a second.  Dave smiled and walked toward her.  She promptly stood behind Mush, who looked completely and utterly confused.

"Hi Christine," Dave said in a singsong voice that told everyone he was just playing with her for the sheer enjoyment of seeing her struggle.  Ever since Christine had been a camper, she had had a crush on Dave.  Her new relationship with Mush had driven that from her mind, but Dave had known for a long time that she had liked him.  For Dave, dating was just a game to be played.  You make a move, I'll make a move, and then we'll end the game one way or another.  It was that simple to his mind.  He would never, ever conceive that there was more to a relationship than that.

"Hi Dave," Christine said, happily concealed from his gaze behind Mush's body.  Mush looked up at the other staff members for help.  He really had no clue what was going on.  Gryffin met his eyes, but didn't know how to say the things that Christine was going through in her mind at the moment.  Dave took a step closer to her.  He noticed something on the ground.  Christine had dropped the piece of paper an instant before.  He picked it up, and started laughing hysterically.  It was hardly a moment later when he started reading out loud.
    
    "Dave's so hot...
    
    He's so cool...
    
    I wish
    
    that he went to my school...
    
    I want to be his girlfriend...
    
    Io the very end...
    
    And even if he already has one...
    
    Then he can dump her coz im way more fun...
    
    He has a nice sister...
    
    He has a nice mom...
    
    I don't no his dad... 
    
    But I'm sure he's the bomb!...
    
    He looks so fine...
    
    He is so sweet...
    
    He has fly clothes...
    
    And hard shoes on his feet...
    
    And when we get married...
    
    I'll say I do...
    
    To the sweet awesome guy...
    
    That I've never seen wear blue...
    
    D is for dark...
    
    A is for ass...
    
    V is for violin...
    
    E is for elephants that have big mass"

Christine turned bright red.  Dave looked up and smirked.  She grabbed Mush's shoulder, pushing her head into his back.  Dave started to look around Mush, but Mush stopped him. 

"I don't think that she wants to talk ta you'se right now," Mush said, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder.  The smaller boy shook it off.

"I'm talking to Christine, not to you.  I don't even know you, muscle boy."

"Name's Mush.  Nice ta meet yas."  Mush smiled and extended a hand.  Dave scowled.

"I'm Dave.  It's a pleasure."  Dave grabbed the other boy's hand and squeezed for hardly an instant before going back to torturing Christine.  

"Don't let him lie to you, Mush!" Kristan called from the picnic table by the pool where she sat taking off her shoes.  "His name's not Dave, it's Furby!"  The staff erupted into a fit of giggles.  Dave's scowl deepened visibly.  He took a few steps away from Mush and Christine.  

Gryffin bit her lip, wondering how Dave was going to take out his anger.  Then she decided that she didn't really care at the moment, because he was being such a jerk.  He hated the name Furby, though he had picked it for himself at one point in time. The rest of the staff would never let him live it down.

"Furby?" Race asked.  "What kind of a name is dat?  You'se ain't got enough hair on ya ta call ya Hairy, let alone Furry."  Dave didn't reply.  He just scowled.

"I'm going to Mary," he said, as he stepped into his shoes and flung his towel over his shoulder.  The girls watched him stalk off, completely mad for no real reason.  That was how Dave was though.  He constantly acted like a girl on PMS.

"CANNONBALL!" Jack yelled as he raced through the gate and into the deep end.  He broke the tension around the water, and the rest of the staff soon joined him.

"I'm going down the slide!" Gryffin yelled, as she pulled herself out of the pool.  

"Slide?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, ya know that big crème colored thing over there with the water gushing down it?"

"Oh, cool!  Come on guys!"  Kid Blink, Mush, Race, Jack, Christine, Kristan, Angel, Storm, Snipe and Boots all headed toward the slide as well.  For some reason, no campers were at the pool at the moment, so the staff could have some fun and play around.

Gryffin slid down first.  She sat up half way down, and let herself go slow enough so that she stopped a few inches from the end.  She turned sideways in the slide and let the water gush over her.  Blink stood waiting for her to move.

"Come on Gryff!  Get outta da way!" Kid yelled.

"Oh move!" Kristan said, pushing him aside.  She sped down the slide, and plowed directly into Gryffin's side.

"I wanna try!" Snipe yelled as he jumped head first onto the slide.  

"OUCH!" Kristan yelled from the bottom.  "Get your head out of my side, stupid!"

"Move your side and I'll be able to get my head out of it," Snipe growled, spitting out water.  Gryffin held onto the slick plastic of the slide, trying not to fall off the edge.  She kept getting closer to falling off.

"Okay then, if tha's da game."  Blink swung off of the metal bar like an expert and rounded the bend.  He slowed down before he hit the others though and turned to sit like the rest of them, with their feet on one side of the slide and their backs on the other.

"None a you'se knocked dat goirl off a da end yet?" Race asked from the top.  "Get outta me way, I'se gotta try dis."

Race flung himself full force down the slide, feet first as you were supposed to.  Even though the water was starting to back up already, he flew into Blink's side.  Kid Blink lost his balance and fell onto Kristan over Snipe's feet.  Gryffin started to slip off the edge, but she knew one thing…she wasn't going over by herself.  Gryffin grabbed onto Kristan's leg.  Kristan grabbed Blink's shoulder over Snipe and Race got on his knees and pushed all four of them off the edge of the slide into the water.

"Awe, that's it!" Kristan yelled.  She swam to the edge and went back up the stairs to try again.  "You're dead, Race!"

"Bring it on, gorily!"

The game continued for a while, until the staff had all successfully stayed on the slide.  Then, with nobody else to slam into them, the game ended.  They played volleyball for a while.  It was really not much of anything but a big splashing tournament by the end of the game.  Taylor had gotten Itey in a headlock and dunked him until he screamed mercy.  Ten minutes later, he did the same thing to her, only Snitch blew his whistle and jumped on top of him from the guard's chair in the deep end.

"I got an idea," Taylor said later, after the game had been given up.  "Why don't we go and get a watermelon from the kitchen?  They're fun to play with in the pool."

"Okay!" Kristan said.  "I'll go help get one from the kitchen.  Snipe, Les… come with me."  Kristan jumped out of the pool.  

"Gryff!  Come here!" Angel called from the deep end.  Most of the barn staff were gathered around one place where the rope connected to the wall.  "Get on."

"On what?" Gryffin asked.

"On my shoulders."

"Are you kidding?  You can't hold me."

"Yeah I can.  Just get on, this is fun."  Angel pulled at Gryffin's arm.  She looked at the scene laid out in front of her, but let Angel pull her to the rope anyhow.

"Alright, but what are you doing, Angel?"

"You're going to ride on my shoulders, and I'm going to walk across the bottom of the pool.  It feels real cool."  Gryffin looked at the shorter girl skeptically, but accepted.

"Alright."  Angel ducked below the water and Gryffin put her legs over the other girl's shoulders.  Angel stood up, amazingly, and held Gryffin clear of the water.

"Ready?"

"Sure."  

It was a wonderful experience, riding on someone else's shoulders.  It wasn't often that one got to do such things after one was above the age of five.  Angel walked down the slope of the pool into the deeper water.  Gryffin's head stayed above the whole time.  When Angel got to the far side of the pool, Gryffin pulled herself  onto the concrete, giggling.

"That was fun!"

"I told you."

Luna was next in line to go across the pool.  Jack was going to be her ride.

"I don't want you," she said, pushing him out of the way.  Luna put her arm around Storm.  "I want mini me to take me over there."

"Yeah, well you'se got me ta take you."

"Fine," Luna said, exasperated.  She climbed onto Cowboy's shoulders.  "Watch my knee though, alright?"  Jack nodded.  They started across the pool.  Luna started riding Jack as she would any other horse, only she made every move extremely exaggerated.  

"WOO HOO!  Ride dat Cowboy!!" She whipped a pretend hat around her head.  Jack lifted her down back into the water.  Luna's mischievous eyes glinted.  "Okay Jack, my turn."

"What?"

"You got to give me a ride, now I want to give you a ride.  Get on."

"I ain't ridin' on da shoulders a no goirl.  It ain't right."

"Let me rephrase that.  I'm going to give you a ride weather you like it or not.  Now get on my shoulders before I have to hurt you."

Jack crossed his arms.  They had wandered back toward the shallow end of the pool where they could both stand again.

"I'se ain't gonna do it."

Luna leapt at Jack, her arms and legs wrapped around his chest.  He was completely not suspecting that she was going to jump him, so he lost his balance rather quickly.  As they fell through the water to the bottom of the pool, Jack grabbed a hold of Luna's shoulders and turned her to look at him.  He kissed her full on the mouth, and then kicked off hard for the surface before Luna could say anything else.

            "EEP!" Gryffin squealed, as someone grabbed her sides from behind.  It was Kid Blink, unsurprisingly.  She smacked him as he sat down next to her.  

            "Sos, what you'se doin?" he asked.  He had even worn his eye patch into the pool.  His hair dripped down around his face and he looked really, really good.

            "Nothin' much," she answered, smirking slightly.

            "Really?  Dat sounds interestin'.  Headline news right dere.  Extra! Extra! Gryffin sits doin' nottin' for the foirst time in her life!"  She playfully slapped him again.

            "And what would you have me do?" she asked.

            "I dunno, somethin' like dis?" Blink leaned in and stole a kiss.  Gryffin pushed him away quickly.  He looked at her, hurt.  "What?"

            "There's kinda something that we never really mentioned to you guys…" Blink looked curiously, as Gryffin avoided his gaze.  "See, there's this rule at camp about dating staff members… its not really allowed.  So if we're going to do this, we can't do it here…"

            "Oh." Kid Blink still looked a little hurt, but at least it made more sense to him now.  Just then, Kristan, Snipeshooter and Les returned from the kitchen with a very large watermelon.

            "Wat's dat for?" Race asked as they set it down on the concrete.

            "This," Kristan answered, opening a can of Crisco, "Is for a game."  Taylor came over and helped Kristan cover the watermelon in the grease.

            "You take this here watermelon," Taylor said.  "And you put this here greasy gunk all over it.  Then you throw it in the pool and see who can get a hold of it long enough to get it out of the pool.  The person who gets it out, wins."

            "Awe, that's a great game to play," a voice said from the gate.  Gryffin looked up to see Gabby, the sports and games director, standing there.  She held a box of freeze pops under one arm.  They weren't those little ones that you could eat in a matter of seconds… they were the ones that were nearly two inches thick and a foot and a half long.  "You know, I played that game once at a Fourth of July party at my sister's house.  The kids were all there and we were greasing up the watermelon, and then my Uncle Paul dropped the watermelon while he was throwing it in the pool and it splattered on the concrete.  So of course all of the kids were upset, and me and my sister Sharon had to go buy another one.  Well, we finally got it into the pool and the kids were having a blast with it.  Sharon tried to get me to go in and get it, but you know, I didn't have my bathing suit with me, and I didn't have any other clothes so I didn't want to go in.  Do you know what I hate?  I can't stand to have wet underwear.  That's why I didn't want to get in the pool in the first place.  Do you know how you go to an amusement park and they have water rides, and you get all wet and then you have to walk around all day in your wet underwear?  I'm telling you, I can't stand to do that.  So do any of you want some freeze pops?  I have this whole box here, and the girls didn't finish them so there's a bunch extra.  I heard all of you over here, and I thought you'd like to have some of them.  Most of them are green and orange and purple.  For some reason, the kids just don't like those colors.  I don't know.  Purple was always my favorite but you know kids these days.  My daughter, the older one, she likes the purple ones too, but my younger daughter won't touch them.  She only eats the blue and pink ones.  Oh well you know more for me."

            Race dropped the Popsicle that he was holding onto the pool deck.  The Newsies who had never met Gabby before stared at her blankly; amazed that one person could say so many words without stopping to breathe.  There was a reason that she got her name.  Taylor and Gryffin were putting the finishing touches on the watermelon.  Kristan was whispering something behind Luna's back to Angel.  Angel suddenly had a very devilish look on her face.  She leaned over and whispered to Boots and Storm.  Gryffin watched as they got up from their seats slowly.  Angel walked up to Gabby and draped her arm around the older lady's shoulders.

            "Oh hi Angel."

            "Hi Gabby."

            "What flavor do you want of these?  I think you're a girl that likes the green."  Angel smiled at Gabby, and waved to the other standing people behind her.  

            "No, actually I like the pink ones.  Do you know why the pink ones are my favorite?"

            "Why?"

            "Because they taste like WATERMELON!"  As Angel screamed the last word, Boots, Storm and Kristan grabbed one of Gabby's limbs and they all jumped into the pool with a giant splash that soaked the deck.  Gabby came up, sputtering for breath.  The other four staff members in the pool laughed as they helped her to the sides.

            "Oh, now you got my underwear wet!"

            "Guess we don't have to throw this in the pool now," Taylor said.  She picked up the watermelon and smashed it on the ground.  The dripping staff members pulled pieces apart and spat the watermelon seeds out onto no sock island.

            _"I ate a watermelon,_

_            And all the seeds fell out,_

_            And when they hit the ground,_

_            They all began to shout:_

_            YOU ATE MY MOMMA!"_

            Gryffin finished her song and collapsed into a fit of giggles that only Artemis could understand.  

            "Where did you learn that song Gryff?" Kristan asked.  

            "Oh, off of this wonderful web-site called fanfiction.net.  Some Girl Scout from another part of the country put it up there."

            "Dat's a good song," Race said between a mouthful of juicy fruit.  

            "Yeah, sing it again," Blink added.

            "_I ate a watermelon,_

_            And all the seeds fell out,_

_            And when they hit the ground,_

_            They all began to shout,"_

_            Everyone shouts: "YOU (YOU'SE) ATE MY (ME) MOMMA!"_

**_End Thirteen_**

****

A/N: Okaies, ^_^  Hope you liked.  R&R!!  And Christine, I'm sorry!!  Oh, and Arty I'm sorry too, that this took so long to get up.  I thought I'd have it up before you got back from your Physics class, but one of my roommates either fell asleep with the internet in her room or she's not here and it's locked in her room.  I did my best hon!!  Luv yas all!  Gryffin

**Shoutouts!**

CHRISTINE:  You get the special capital letter typed name and the first slot because, man, I liked your review! ^_^  You totally solved a major problem that I've been having with a *hem* certain someone, and now it makes life easier.  Several of the things you said are actually already taking place in chapters you have yet to see or are in the planning stages in that twisted little head of mine.  Yeah, so thanks for the suggestions!  I like new ideas to work off of too!  I LOVE YOU CHRISTINE!  ^_^  okay, I'm back to normal now… ^_^  

ARTEMIS-CHAN: w00t! You get the use of your full name!  And it is in Capitals, just because I love your review as well, though I am more used to your totally awesome reviews so you come second.  (sry, but that's the way it works, because I know you'll keep reading and not be mad at me anyhow)  ^_^  I 3 u!!  Alright… moving on.

Kristan: I am deeply insulted by your review.  So you know… it sucked!  Once again, moving on…  Oh, PS to Kristan… could you save me some of those *hem* lessons that T-Chan is giving you… esp. anything that is written down, I have a wonderful idea for them. ^_^ If you guys never wrote anything down, you'll have to let me interview you on it sometime Saturday.  *devilish smirk*

Maddie: Ah, sorry I made you feel bad!  Spot's fine, and all's well that ends well, no?  And I know, I'm a dork and I spend waaayyy too much time at camp.  We all do! ^_^  

Cassie:  yeah, I like random songs in my stories.  They're fun.  Okayz, then… lata!

Moon:  Sometimes, I don't know how you follow this story, not having been at camp.  If there's ever anything that you don't understand or you think is supposed to be funny but really isn't then please let me know so that I can fix it for the general public.  ^_^ thanx for reading!!

Luthien:  Yeah, I keep fixing those and then forgetting to update the versions on FF.net… hehe.  Thanks for reading hon, glad you like it.  You get to be in this chapter, and I have a special plan for you… MWAHH****


	14. Boys gossip too, you know

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies or Redwing.  If you want to know who they're owned by, read it from another of my many chapters.  *sticks tongue out in general direction of ff.net readers*

A/N: My story is suddenly so serious… I don't know why.  I suppose it will get funny again later.  Just letting all of you know, I have taken to fixing each chapter and moving the reviews to the bottom of each chapter as soon as I post another new chapter.  You probably don't really care that much, but I thought that I'd tell you all.  

**_Chapter 14: Boys Gossip Too, You Know…_**

****

**_Tuesday Afternoon, Part Two_**

            Jack sat on the edge of the Amp. once again.   Practice had gone well for the night's performance.  They would start with the introduction of the famous Spot Conlon.  It would be tough to shut the girls up long enough to get out any of their lines.  They were going to run through Seize the Day, the first time and the second time.  The boys were to end with the big strike scene where Brooklyn shows up and Crutchy gets taken by the Delancy brothers.  The problem was that the Newsies did not have quite enough people to make such an uproar onstage.  

            "Sos what are we gonna do about dis?" he asked.  "I dunno how we'se gonna pull it off."

            "We got a whole camp fulla people here, Jack!" Snitch said, waving his arm aimlessly at the empty bleachers in front of them.  

            "That's not a bad idea," Davey seconded.  "I'm sure that there are some staff members that would be willing to help.  Even some campers if we asked.  But since it is for the 'social enrichment' of the kids, I don't think we should ask them to help in it.  Just grab some random staff members."

            Jack played with the bandanna around his neck.  "Alright.  Dat solves dat problem."  He lapsed into silence for a moment.  The younger boys behind him were still playing and dancing.  They had a lot of moves to practice for Seize the Day.  "Guys, are any a da rest of you'se havin' problems wid goirls?"

            "Waddya mean, Jack?" Itey asked him.

            "Ya know, kinda like ya like 'em sometimes an' ya wants dem to be aroun' but den oddah times dey jus' annoy da hell outta yas an' ya almos' wish dat you nevah met dem before?"

            "Not really.  I jus' wish dat I could get a goirl to pay attention to me.  None of dem seem too keen on da idea."

            "Don't worry Itey," Snitch said, sitting down.  "You don't want a goirl.  As soon as you finally get 'er an' you tink dat you'se gonna be happy, sometin' else happens an' all your plans get shot ta Hell anyway."

            "Wadda you know?" Skittery said, pushing Snitch's head to the side as he sat down.  Snitch let his hang there, not turning to face his friend.  "'E's jus' mad dat his goirl took so long ta come aroun'.  Dere ain't nothin' wrong wid da goirls.  Dey can be right friendly if you knows how ta talk ta dem."  A smile broke across Skittery's face.  He seemed to be the only one who was having any luck with his female counterpart.  Mush blushed slightly.  The boys who knew why he was blushing were kind enough not to say anything, though it took every ounce of Race's resolution.  He bit down on the end of his cigar, almost biting it in half just to keep his mouth shut.  Blink rolled a cigarette and passed it around the little circle.  

            "Yeah, well some a dem ain't quite so receptive ta talkin' as your girl is," Blink said around the cigarette.

            "You'se one to talk!" Pie Eater exclaimed.  "You an' dat Gryffin goirl walkin' 'round heah tagether all da time.  Makes me sick!"

            "Yeah, an' dey was "sleepin'" in da hay room dis mornin'.  Nobody went in dere… dey coulda been doin' anythin'."  Blink glared at the last speaker, Boots.

            "Shaddup you.  You'se not even old enough ta get a goirl.  Who asked your opinion?"

            "At least all of you have prospective girls, weather they really pay much attention to you or not right now, they don't absolutely hate you." Davey sighed as he resigned to gossiping with the rest of the boys.  "The only girl that I think anything of is nothing but rude, cold and sarcastic."

            "What?  You gotta crush on Willow?" Race asked, smirking.  A few of the guys laughed.  Dave turned up his nose.

            "No, Nike if it's any of your business."  The boys behind him cracked the silent air with peals of laughter.  "And just what's wrong with Nike?" he asked indignantly.  Crutchy stopped laughing long enough to answer.

            "It ain't really dat dere's anytin' wrong wid her, but da fact dat she don' like nobody.  Where da you figure dat she's gonna like you for any reason?"  David's nostrils flared and he sank into silence.  'Let them laugh,' he thought.  'They'll see.  I'll make Nike like me.'

            "Why can't you guys ever just be friends with a goirl?" Snipeshooter asked.  The older boys turned to look at him, eyebrows raised on every face.  "What?  I mean, really.  Some a dem ain't bad ta hang out wid.  Kristan, she's alright.  We talked taday.  I like ta talk ta her.  She's bettah conversation dan some of you'se."  A few hats flew toward Snipeshooter.  Most of them did not have much force, and barely reached him.

            "I like da goirls too.  Dey's nice ta look at."  Bumlets stopped spinning and walked toward the growing group of boys.  "Pixie, she knows a lot about bein' on stage.  She's givin' me some tips."

            "Yeah, an you'se real great at dat stage kissin' dat I saw ya at las' night behind her tent," Swifty announced, smirking.

            "What!?  How did you… We was jus'…Hey!  What were you doing behind Pixie's tent at one in da mornin' anyhow?"  Swifty looked up smiling and shrugged.  

            "I'se jus' takin' Rain home.  I didn' want her ta walk all da way back from me tent by herself."  Jack stood up quickly, almost sending Snipeshooter tumbling down the steps.  The boys quieted and looked at him.  He was obviously upset.

            "You'se guys ain't helpin' me at all."

            "What do you want us to do, Jack?" Blink asked, tilting his head to one side.

            "I jus' want ta understand dese goirls.  Is dat too much to ask?"

            "Yeah, Jack it is," Race removed the cigar from his mouth.  The other boys turned to look at him.  "Do you know why?"  Jack shook his head.  "Because men wasn't designed ta understand goirls.  Dat's why.  Men was made ta keep each oddah company an' ta make da woirld go on by helpin' da goirls have babies an' keep da society goin' wid deir families and deir cahs an' deir liddle white picket fences.  Dat's why.  It ain't possible for a guy ta understand a goirl."  The Newsies sat in shocked silence at Race's words.  They had never thought before that he would know much of anything at all except for ways to cheat at gambling, let alone girls, but Race knew more about girls than any of them would ever know.  It was more than he himself had wanted to know, and it was one of the reasons that he was with Spot today, but that is a story in itself.  

            The hopper bell rang in the distance, signaling for them to go help collect their units from whatever activity they may be attending.  The boys slowly got up and left in groups of two or three.  Snitch stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited around.  Skittery headed into one of the back rooms to grab his backpack.  Most of the other boys had already left, so Snitch stopped his friend in the hallway.

            "Skitts, I need to talk to you," Snitch said, leaning against one of the walls.

            "What's up, Snitch?"

            "I'se… I'se jus' wanted ta talk to you'se."  Skittery put one of his arms on the wall above Snitch's head.  Snitch trembled… something he had never done in the presence of his best friend before.  Luckily, he was already sweating from dancing to Seize the Day, and his face was still flushed from breathing so heavily.  

            "Whadda ya want, Snitch?" Skittery asked again.  "I'm here now, so talk."

            "Ya see, it's… it's…" Snitch sighed.  Skittery looked at him concerned.  Snitch was Skittery's best friend, and whatever was bothering him was really, really bothering him.  "It's las' night."

            "Wad about it?"

            "Dat Truth or Dare game?"

            "Yeah…" Skittery started to have some idea of where this conversation may be leading, and he did not like it at all.

            "I'se, I'se just… I jus' wondered if maybe… maybe you an' me… maybe we'se like Spot an' Race, only we don' know it yet."  Snitch looked up at Skittery's sweaty, dirty face with a hopefulness that was almost childlike in its innocence.  Skitts sighed and pulled his arm from the wall, putting his back against the hard wood instead.  He let his head drop back against the Amp.  It was the only thing that he could be sure was completely real at the moment.

            "Snitch…"  Snitch could tell by the tone of Skittery's voice that he did not want to hear any more of what his friend was going to say.  He started walking out onto the stage toward the flag field.

            "I'se sorry, I shouldn'ta brought it up.  It's stupid a me ta say anytin'." Snitch continued to ramble purposeless apologies under his breath.  Skittery sighed and pushed himself away from the wall to follow his friend.

            "No, Snitchy, it wasn't stupid.  It took guts, and honestly, I'se been thinkin' a lot about it too.  But it ain't right, Snitch.  I'se got a goirl heah dat cares 'bout me.  Maybe… Maybe in anoddah place or time, but not heah.  You'se my friend, Snitch.  Dat's all it can be… weather we like it or not.  Guys… guys jus' don' do dat.  We go ta woirk an' we find ourselves a nice goirl an' we settle down an' have a family wid a house an' two cars an' 2.4 kids.  You undahstan'?"  Snitch stopped and turned to look at Skittery again.  Skittery's face had an almost pleading look on it as Snitch examined him.  

The boy's perception of his friend had changed drastically again in hardly more than a moment.  He saw Skittery through the eyes of another teenage boy who had to live up to the same standards and the same troubles instead of the eyes of a fan-girl, idolizing his friend.  It had been a dare… nothing more.  And suddenly, Snitch realized what Skittery meant. They were perfect for each other.  They complimented each other.  They would be best friends until circumstances out of their control broke them apart.  But because of their gender, they would never be more, just because that was not the way things worked.  And truly, neither of them would have really wanted each other that badly as long as they were still friends.  

"Yeah," Snitch said truthfully.  "I undahstan'."  The boys took a moment, staring at each other in silence.  The meaning that was transmitted through that silence was deeper than the sea and farther away from understanding than the stars are from earth.  We can see it, but we will never be able to grasp the meaning and hold it in our hands.  It was the mark of a truly perfect friendship.

Snitch smiled and dropped his gaze to the ground as he and Skittery walked off of the stage.  Skittery put his arm around Snitch's shoulders, in a purely friendly fashion and they began the trek to the flag field.  

"OH FUCK!" Snitch shouted, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" Skittery asked, making a face at his apparently delusional friend.

"I jus' realized dat now I gotta explain all a dis ta Artemis."  It was Skittery's turn to smile.  

"Good luck, suckah."

****

****

**_End Fourteen_**

A/N:  Yes! Artemis got her Snitch back!  Sorta… if she decides to keep him.  ^_~  I'll let her figure that out for herself.  That scene will have to be written by Artemis.  In case anyone didn't know, Arty got chapter two of Newsies Meet Redwing: Artemis's Story put up. 

And I apologize to everyone, but I am really ready to refuse to post any more chapters until Elrania Leatherleaf/Baggi updates her story Newsies and Capture the Bear.  I really, really, really want to know what happens at Kid Blink's birthday party, and frankly, I've waited a month and I'm sick of it.  I'm really debating doing it, since I have up until chapter 19 figured out in my head, and all I need is time to put it on paper.  So if I don't update for a while, go and yell at her to update, because the sooner she does it, the sooner I will too.  This will make me a much happier person, and move this story back to the hilarious pace it had been moving in before.  For some reason, I've gotten all serious now.  And I'm sure nobody's reading this anymore, so I'll shut up now.  

**Shoutouts!**

Shot Hunter:  Yay!  You get to be first, because I love to have new readers!  I'm glad that I made you re-live your Girl Scouting days. Yeah, we are all a bunch of big dorks and we still do this… but the best part is that we get paid for it.  ^_^  Life is good.  

Artemis:  Ah, first again.  Surprise Surprise!  hehe  I luv ya hon!  No, Happy did not ever confiscate American Pie or American Pie Two, because her sister was the one who brought them to camp in the first place.  I really rather wish she would have, I got awful sick of that movie.  I would have preferred to see Dogma, since I never did get to see it, but heh… life happens.  I did rather forget to say much about what you were doing during that time period, but then again, you are quite capable of writing it yourself.  I was going to totally ignore the no-dating rule, but then you went and brought it up in your story, so I had to say something.  Love and Newsie Cookies!  Oh, PS: We did clean up the watermelon, I just didn't mention it.  ^_^

Cassie:  Yes, you've got to love the Watermelon song, and Gabby and Luna with Jack.  It's all quite cute.  

Maddie:  I'm sorry hon, but since you are not staff yet, you cannot be in every chapter.  That's just the way it goes.  Next time I write about campers, you'll be there though.  Promise!!  Oh, and I'm re-doing all of the chapters with the shout-outs at the bottom as soon as I get a new chapter up, so that anyone who is reading it after the start doesn't have to sit through these things, but you get your message before you read through the next chapter.  I'll fix those typos, I was really trying to get the chapter up so that you guys could read it before you went to bed.  Cha… so… lata!

Christine:  This is what you get.  And get used to it if you're coming to camp next year.  Yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyhow, and I hope you like this one.  ^_^

Storm: Yes, of course Duct Tape has to come into play sometime, the question is when.  I like the idea of doing the last candle light of the summer and the staff banquet… maybe I'll do it as a sort of an epilogue to the story.  That sounds good… really really good.  I likes it!

Oh, and I wonder if I'll get Reviewer #100 for this story.  RULES: You can only enter one review for the chapter, or I'll not count your review.  People (my campers mainly) who post two or three reviews/chapter, I love you dearly, but if one of your multiple reviews ends up being review # 100, you do not get the prize.  I'm actually going to dig around here and see what I can come up with as a prize and mail it to whoever wins.  Yeah, I'm a dork.  Alright…ttyl!

LOVE AND NEWSIE COOKIES TO ALL MY READERS!!

Gryffin


	15. Gryffin in an Awkward Position

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies, they belong to Disney.  I don't own Redwing, it belongs to Girl Scouts.  I'm trying to organize a hostile takeover of the Downtown Girl Scout office.  Anyone who wants to be involved, drop me a line!

**_Chapter 15: Gryffin in an Awkward Position_**

****

**_Tuesday Night_**

            Trail's End cooked out for dinner.  Artemis, Snitch, Eeyore, Storm, Boots and Tinkerbell were all invited.  They made Gryffin's favorite camp meal, campfire stew.  That meant that she had been in charge of all the fire building and the cooking.  Maddie helped with the fire, and in the process she ate a stick.  Cassie and Maddie were fighting so much over the boys that it was giving Gryffin a head ache.  Near the first tent, Katie kicked another camper, Robin.  When Katie was reprimanded, she showed Gryffin and Blink the teeth marks that Robin had left on her arms.  Dinner was quickly becoming a complete fiasco.  Artemis and Snitch were a bit late in coming, but they helped clean up afterward at least.  Eeyore, Storm and Boots entertained the majority of the campers while the soup simmered.  Tink helped Taylor and Itey to make the salad.  Kristan, Snipeshooter, Sky and Skittery were taking advantage of the fact that they did not really have to do anything for the next hour or so.  When they finally finished dinner, Gryffin was completely and totally beat, despite the fact that she ate three bowls of the delicious stew.  It just didn't taste right if you did not remember to actually cook it over a fire or to include a can or so of Coca-Cola.  

            Around seven, the campsite was completely devoid of campers.   Gryffin and Kid Blink walked toward the boys' tent, chatting aimlessly.  As the daylight fell away, their conversation faded away from the mundane things of everyday life and fell into the depths of society, politics, religion and matters of the heart.

            Gryffin lay down on Kid Blink's bed, which happened to be positioned across the front left of the tent, just like her's was in the tent next door.  Kid Blink sat on the floor next to the tent pole, and next to her head.  She closed her eyes as he pulled her head toward him for a long, exceedingly warm kiss.  Gryffin fought off the urge to shudder as they broke away, the pure power of his kiss had made her feel so… perfect.  Blink got up and walked inside the tent.  He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on her.

            "Blink?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Have you ever looked at the stars?"

            "What?"

            "The stars.  Have you ever really looked at them?"

            Kid Blink followed Gryffin's gaze out into the night sky.  A few early stars dotted the bit of blue that he could see from the tent.  

            "No, not really.  It's not exactly easy to see stars in New York City.  They're pretty though."

            "Yeah.  I like them.  They make me feel safe, as though there is always someone watching me."

            "I like the night in itself.  When you find a quiet place, you can hear everything else that is going on for miles around: the steady beat of the late-night factories; the crash of the waves against the harbor; a crowd cheering for the Yankees.  You almost feel like you can control it all.  You are the only one who sees the beauty.  It all belongs to you."

            "Sometimes that is how it feels.  But other times the night makes me feel so small and insignificant that I wonder why I'm even here."

            "I'm glad you're here," he said, as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  Gryffin smiled in a shy sort of way as she traced her fingers down his sleeve, playing with the gummy bracelets that he had gotten from somebody sometime throughout the day.  

            "Have you ever wondered if the whole thing is worth it?"  It was a rather vague sentence, but Blink was starting to pick up on Gryffin-speak, and he understood.

            "The Strike was… hard.  It was all glossed over in the things that we show you here.  They didn't want the little goirlies to go home cryin' about how these boys they hardly know were livin' on the streets half starved to death.  We didn't figure that their moms would like that too much.  But that's how it was.  There were plenty of nights that I slept on the streets, without anything but myself and an extra pape or two.  That part wasn't so bad, because it was summer, but sleeping on the streets in New York isn't that much of a party.  You kinda have to sleep with one eye open, as the saying goes.  Some of the kids never came back.  We don't really know what happened to them.  Even if we did, we couldn't do anything about it.  We are all too poor to afford a funeral.  Their body would just be dumped into the river somewhere and hope that it remains undisturbed.  We did have our alliances though.  Medda had a few couches inside a her theater that she let us use sometimes.  Denton, Brian Denton, he let boys stay at his place a few times too.  It wasn't hell, but it wasn't a carnival either, ya know?"

            Gryffin nodded.  His voice was soothing, and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.  Blink continued talking about the strike for a while longer.  He watched Gryffin, her eyes trading between looking at him, looking at the stars, and closing peacefully for a few moments rest.  Eventually, these movements slowed.  The time that her eyes were closed was starting to become longer than the time that her eyes were open.  Blink told her a story of a legendary newsboy as she drifted off to sleep.  He smiled to himself as he let the tent flap drop, hiding the night from view.  Blink laid down next to Gryffin, letting one arm drape around her side and went to sleep, a very comfortable boy.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  Gryffin screamed as she opened her eyes and realized where she was.  She tried to sit up so quickly that she rolled right out of Blink's bed and onto the wooden floor of the tent with a thump that shook the platform.  Kid Blink, Snipeshooter, Skittery and Snoddy all looked up blearily in the half light of the dawn.  

            "Wassa mattah wid you'se?" Skittery asked, stretching as he sat up.

            "What do you mean what's the matter with me?" Gryffin whispered now, not wanting to wake anyone up, or attract any more attention.  "I just spent most of the night in Kid Blink's bed with him.  Do you know how that will look?"

            "Looks pretty damn good to me," Snipe said.  Gryffin stood up and slapped the side of the smallest boy's head.  "Ouch."

            "Why didn't any of you tell me that it was the middle of the night.  I should have gone back to my own tent.  Oh my God… what if Spark-yo and Happy find out about this?  I'll be in so much trouble." Scenes of the camp director and assistant camp director taking a leisurely stroll down the path to Trails End in the middle of the night flooded Gryffin's brain.  She rounded on Blink.  "Why didn't you wake me up!?!  I know you were awake and well aware that I was here."

            He looked up at her, his face hard.  He was angry at her for being angry at him.  It wasn't his fault… she was the one that went to sleep in his bed.

            "You'se was asleep.  You looked comfortable, so I didn't want to wake you up.  You had a hard time with them campers today, and I wanted you to rest.  I'm sorry I was being considerate."

            "Yeah, well your being considerate could be loosing me my job if anyone notices!"

            "Well maybe you should just break up with me and then you won't have to worry about your stupid job any more!  That's all you've been doing all day anyway!  Every time I start to even sit down next to you, you get up and walk away because you're too scared of what someone else might think about it!" Kid Blink was standing now too, an inch away from Gryffin's face as he yelled in a whisper.  "Look around you, Gryff!  Everybody in the whole camp's been pairing off.  They put a bunch of boys who usually don't have any girls in the same place with a bunch of girls who don't usually have any boys.  Did they really expect us to stay away from each other?"

            "Maybe you're right," she said icily.  "Maybe I should just break up with you.  It sure would make life simpler.  If you'll excuse me please, I need to go back to my tent and go to bed."

            She strode out of the tent past Blink and into the night.  Blink threw his hat on the ground by his bed and flopped down onto the cot, staring resolutely at the canvas above his head.  

            "Girls," Snipeshooter said, rolling his eyes and laying back down.  Blink reached down and threw his hat at Snipe without looking at him.  The bill caught Snipe's nose.  "Ouch!  Why'se everyone hitting me when they have relationship problems?"  Snoddy chuckled as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gryffin stormed into her tent, and didn't even care that she woke Kristan up.

            "What's wrong with you?" her groggy friend asked.

            "Oh nothing.  Life is just freaking perfect."  Gryffin changed into some pajamas and started readying her bed.  She seemed to remember something, and calmly asked Kristan a question.  "Didn't you guys notice that I wasn't here?"  

            "Honestly, no.  I noticed you weren't there, but I didn't think anything of it.  There are a lot of nights when you don't come back."  Gryffin considered this for a moment.  She went and sat on Kristan's bed, picking up the small stuffed frog that sat there.

            "True enough.  I hate boys.  I wish they would just go home."

            "What happened with you and Blink?"  Kristan always did get straight to the point.  Gryffin couldn't blame her… she would have done the same thing.

            "I fell asleep in his bed."

            "Go Gryff!"  Gryffin smacked Kristan's arm.  

            "Thirty seven," she said simply.  When Kristan had been a camper, Gryffin wasn't allowed to hit her when she did something stupid.  Instead, she counted up the hits that Kristan deserved at camp, and doled them out over the school year.  Since Gryffin had been going to a university and Kristan was still in high school for the past year, by the time summer came, not all of the hits had been awarded yet.  So whenever Gryffin was pissy, she'd go and smack Kristan, who completely did not care, and it made her feel better to play their little game.  "Anyway, it's not 'go Gryffin' because we were really lucky.  Do you know how much trouble we would have both been in if someone came in and found us like that?  We didn't even do anything, but it just looks that way and…" Gryffin let her voice trail off.  They sat in silence for a moment.  "And now it doesn't matter anymore anyway, because I broke up with him."

            Gryffin put her head on Kristan's shoulder and started to cry, which was very uncharacteristic.  Normally, the only person that could make Gryffin cry was her mother, and Gryffin hated every time that she had ever shed tears.  She considered it a silly waste of time, but right now, she could not stop herself.  Tears slid down her cheek and warmed her neck where they landed.

            "What am I going to do?" she asked through her silent sobs.

            "I don't know, Gryff."  Kristan stroked her friend's hair comfortingly.  "I don't know.

**_End Fifteen_**

****

A/N: Okay, short chapter I know, but I need some fluff, although I'm not great at writing it.  I hope ya liked it!

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  Yes, I know you want him, but he's probably going to have to do some serious groveling first, dontcha think?  I love your ideas… I still have that song in my head.  *devilish smirk*  I'm skipping lunch to finish this, so you all know I love you that much.  I'll let you do the teasing in your story.  You're much better at making fun of me than I am.  :-P  Oh, and can you put Katie the Weasel in Laurel Oaks?  She wants to be in the story so…

Cassie:  Yes, Jack always needs help.  He can't help himself, he always gets into trouble when he doesn't even try.

Shot:  Nope, haven't got 100 reviews yet, but you still have a chance!  Okay, with that said… I love boys gossiping.  It's just great.  ^_^  You know they all want to show off their respective girls.  

Maddie:  You're scaring me child.  So you know, we love you dearly, but we don't put you in the story really… we just use your name and make you do stereotypical camper things.  It's nothing personal, but we love you and want you to be the silly little camper who does dumb things to piss the staff off.  Love you honney!  ^_^

Moon: I was just thinking about doing it, I hadn't actually decided.  Besides, if I know Kristan at all, she wouldn't wait long to post after I actually decided to do that anyways.  This is another chapter for you… and if you have any ideas on how to fix my fluff, let me know and I'll see what I can do with them.

Kristan:  I'm trying to think of things from Blink's B-day until THE BIG MOMENT, but I'm drawing a bit of a blank myself, I'll think about it though.  Alright, well, see ya lata!


	16. Corruption of Baby Staff

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney.  Redwing belongs to Girl Scouts.  I belong to myself, and my friends belong to themselves as well.  The events here are purely fictional, and the ideas belong to me, along with a bit of help from my insane friends and Guido, the rabid plot raccoon.
    
    **_Chapter 16: The Corruption of Baby Staff_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Wednesday Morning_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
            When Kid Blink woke up again, he went over to Gryffin's tent to walk to breakfast with her.  She had already left though, and taken the campers to the flag field.  They went through flag, which was done by a pool unit.  You could tell, because the campers were wearing life jackets and playing with pool noodles as they put up the flag.  He caught up with her on the way to over to the dining hall.
    
             "You'se still mad at me?"
    
             Gryffin kept walking, and did not answer him.
    
              "I'll take dat as a yes.  Wouldja eat breakfast wit' me?  We can talk dis ovah."  Gryffin looked at him coldly.  It was incredibly hard for her to do, as she wanted to pull him into the pack out room and start kissing him again, but somehow she managed.  She must have been spending too much time around Racetrack.

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Blink.  I am eating breakfast with Eeyore."

Kid Blink stopped in his tracks and watched Gryffin continue walking up the ramp and into the dining hall.  Today, she did not teach grace with Artemis.  She walked straight inside and chose a table that had a camper she was sure she did not know as the hopper.  Race, who was apparently acting as hopper councilor, raised his eyebrow.  Gryffin turned resolutely and stared at the far side of the dining hall.  With the looks she was giving the wall, Race was surprised that the paint hadn't started to peel off yet.  Whatever she was mad about, Race was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of it.  

A few moments later, the rest of the staff began filing in to claim their seats.  Luthien released Eeyore's arm as the older girl took her place as foot of Gryffin's table.  Eeyore was smirking wildly.  Even with her attempt to act mad, she couldn't help but ask Eeyore what she was missing, but she did so in one of those 'I hate life' voices that tells everyone you don't really want to play silly little kid games.

"What are you smiling about?  Did you turn Spot straight last night?"

Eeyore's smirk didn't waver.  This had to be good.

"Nope.  Luthien just asked me to do her a favor."

"Like what?  Leave her alone so that she can grow up and not treat her like a kindergartener when she's watching movies?"

"No," Eeyore said, getting up and moving closer to Gryffin so that the camper wouldn't hear.  "Luthien asked me to teach her how to seduce a boy."

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Eeyore sat in her tent later that day with Luthien and Gryffin.  Gryffin had seen Kid Blink go into the staff house, but since she did not want to talk to him right now, she followed Luthien and Eeyore to Christy to spend her hour of time off before she had to go to the pool.  Gryffin sat on one of the many beds that had been jammed into Eeyore's tent.  The six beds that usually occupied a camper tent… wait… there were only usually four beds in a tent.  There weren't that many girl staff members in Christy.  Something was wrong with this picture.

            "Eeyore-child?"

            "Yes, Gryff-dear?"

            "Why are there six beds in your tent?"

            "Because six people sleep in my tent."

            "Eeyore-child?  Who all sleeps in your tent?"

            "Me, Luthien, Moose, Sailor Moon, Racetrack and Spot sleep here.  Why?"

            Gryffin put her head in one of her hands, rolling her eyes.  "Never mind.  I'd really rather not know."

            Eeyore shrugged and went back to her business with Luthien.

            "Okay, what you have to remember is what he likes.  Every boy is different, and they'll all respond differently to different things."  Luthien nodded.  Eeyore continued.  "First, you'll kiss him on the lips before you move on to anything else.  Now, there are several ways in which you can do this…"

            Gryffin dropped her head onto whoever's bed she was sitting on.  This was ridiculous.  Luthien needed seduction lessons from Eeyore like Happy needed to go on another power trip.  (Gryffin thought that Happy went on power trips a bit too often)  The scent of the blankets comforted her for some reason, but Gryffin didn't know why.  She was slowly falling asleep.

            "Eeyore?  Wake me up when you go to the pool.  I have to be there at ten with my kids."

            "Sure thing."

            It was the last thing Gryffin heard before she fell into a refreshing, if light, sleep.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "You know what?  I tink you'se bettah stop doin' dat, or else you're gonna be mad at every Newsie in da camp if ya keep fallin' asleep in alla deir beds.  Especially if yas treat 'em like ya did Blink."

            Gryffin pulled her eyes open.  Racetrack's head swam above her face.

            "Shaddup Race," she said as she buried her face into the sweet smelling pillow once again.

            "Fer one, I ain't nevah listened ta anyone who tole me ta shaddup.   For two, you'se gotta get up an' go ta da pool.  It's ten ta ten."

            Gryffin sat up, very un-gracefully, and tried to untangle the blankets from her limbs.  It wasn't working well.

            "You knows I'm right."

            "Yeah, you're right.  There's a clock right there, I do have to get up."

            "Not about dat, dummy," Race replied, making a face.  Gryffin sighed and gave up on the blankets, letting them fall.  "You knows I'm right about Blink.  Dis wasn't his fault."

            "He shouldn't have let me stay there Race.  Do you know how bad this looks?"

            "Yeah.  And do you know how many people know about it who care?  I tink dere's about nine people in da whole camp dat know about it."

            Gryffin counted off names in her head… Gryffin, Blink, Kristan, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Skittery… these people were all there.  If Race knew, then that meant that Spot probably knew.  Jack knows anything that goes on with his boys, and Gryffin had told Artemis herself earlier.  That made ten in the camp, but none of the boys knew that she had told Artemis, so Race was right.  None of these people thought anything of her sleeping in the same bed with Blink.

            "Do you'se even have a good reason ta be mad wit 'im?"

            "I hate you, Race."  Race laughed.

            "I knows ya do.  Lotsa people do.  Dat's not what I asked ya dough.  Why's you mad at Blink?"

            Gryffin closed her eyes and swallowed, clearing her throat.  She had never voiced this to anyone, and she couldn't believe that she was going to tell some smart mouthed Italian newsboy from New York City something that she had never brought up with her friends.  Well, there's a first time for everything.

            "Race, it's not that I don't like him.  It's not even that I'm mad at him.  Because neither of those are true.  I like Blink more than any guy I've ever met before.  I love to sit and talk with him, and I love to watch him perform and I love the way he kisses.  It's just…" she sighed again.  "It's just that every time I get something that I really really like or something that I have always really really wanted, something happens and it has to be taken away.  And do you know what?  It hurts like hell every time that thing is taken away.  Something will go wrong eventually and I'll have to give him up anyhow.  It's a lot easier to give him up now, on my own terms, than to have him taken later on somebody else's."

            Race sat down and put an arm around Gryffin's shoulders.  For the second time in one day, Gryffin's eyes burned with tears.  This time though, she was angry at them, and she tried to hold them back.  The water welled up in her eyes while Race tried to comfort her.  What was happening?  Gryffin never got this emotional, and she hated being vulnerable.  She hated that people could hurt her.  This was sad, because the people that could hurt her also happened to be the most precious people in the world to her.  Two tears streaked down her cheeks.  Race wiped them away and lifted her head.

            "You'se gonna be okay?  Or do I need ta go ta da pool for yas, an' you can stay 'ere an' sleep?"

            Gryffin stood up.  "I'll be fine, Race.  Thank you."  She hugged the boy and headed out of the tent.

            "Gryff?" Race called from the entrance.  "You'se can come talk ta me any time, you knows dat, right?"

            Gryffin nodded and headed off down the path to the pool, wondering how a gay guy who just met her could know her so well.

            Artemis wasn't on rotation until the second half-hour that Trails End would be at the pool.  Gryffin sighed and sat down on the concrete.  It wasn't sunny at all, so there was no point in trying to get a bit of a tan.  The clouds overhead were light and wispy, but a constant breeze guaranteed that they would not be there for long.  

            "Hey Gryff," Luthien said, sitting down next to her.  

            "Hia Luth.  So how did your lesson go?  I missed most of it."

            "Good," Luthien said, nodding.  "I think I'm going to try some of it later this afternoon."  Gryffin smiled and shook her head.

            "Whatever makes you happy.  You know, we have a knack for corrupting our baby staff.  They never go back home half as naive as they came."  Luthien shrugged.

            "We all have to grow up sometime.  I'm ready for that time to be now."  Gryffin smiled at the thought of cute, sweet, innocent little Luthien cornering Specs in the Trading Post.  Oh, what she'd pay to see that.  

            "MADDIE!  CASSIE!" Gryffin yelled at the same time Snitch blew his whistle.  The campers had deliberately jumped into the pool in exactly the right place to soak the staff.  The girls giggled as they popped back above water.  It was the perfect end to a sucky morning.

**_End Sixteen_**

A/N:  Heh.  I'm in a serious mood for the first time in my life, so the next few chapters will be more serious and angsty and romancy than humorous, but deal with me, because it will be better.  Thank you all who read this story!  It really gives me something to do, and something to put my talents into other than simply day dreaming in class like I usually do.  ^_^ As you might notice from my other fanfictions, none of them have gotten much of a response from the readers, and this is the first time that I have gotten love from people I don't know.  * sniff *  I really do love you all!  Thank you!  Oh, and the next time that anyone reviews, could you please tell me in your review who your favorite Newsie is?  Just because I am nebby and I'd like to know.  ^_^  Lata Dayz! 
    
    **Shoutouts!**
    
    Shot:  YAY!! You're reviewer # 100!  I have made you two things: one is a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and whipped cream and cherries that has the Newsie of your choice in it.  I'm thinking that you're a Jack girl, but I'm probably wrong, because I'm not good at that type of thing.  The other thing is a great big glomp from me the next (or in this case first) time I see you.  ^_^  I'm glad that you like the story, but don't worry, Blink just has to redeem himself.
    
    Artemis:  First again, as per usual.  You're not reviewer # 100, but you are right, you do rock and I love you anyway.  ^_^  We will have to get together sometime again and chat about this? Those plot Guidos were awesome.  I was having so much trouble sleeping Monday night, because I 
    
    couldn't go to sleep until I finished that chapter.  And don't snicker!  People will start to think too far ahead and they'll start guessing? * ahem * yeah.  I can't believe that you've never had my campfire stew.  You really have to come have it sometime? hey what are you doing this 
    
    weekend?  ^_^  Yes, you must love the stars at camp, they're absolutely wonderful.  I always thought that stars and the night were the most romantic things ever, and I always felt sad that I never had anyone to share their beauty with at camp, because there really aren't any boys there. *sniff*
    
           PS: It is really fun to hit Snipeshooter, Arty.
    
    Bella:  I really meant to leave you a shout out last chapter, but I lost your review among the massive piles of crap that I have on my computer.  I clicked on FF.net, but I didn't look at the chapters that far back for it, I only looked at chapter 14.  I'm sorry honey!!
    
    Okay, now to the real shoutout part.  You went to Redwing?  I have a few questions for you then. Artemis told me where you live, so I don't have to ask that.  My grandmother used to live on Billy Drive, if you know where that is.  It is up behind the North Bessemer Fire Hall.  And what programs did you go to camp for?  And how old are you now and how old were you when you went?  That is totally freaking awesome that I found a reader from the area!  Oh, and I LOVE new readers too.  ^_^  You get a Shirtless!Mush shaped cookie just for reading!  I'm glad you like the story, and enjoy the insanity, from a safe distance. ^_~
    
    Maddie:  I'm glad that you liked yourself in this chapter.  I want you to be happy hon!  It takes a lot to get me that mad.  It doesn't happen often, and not ever at camp.  I figured that Blink and I had to have relationship problems though, because what a Mary-Sue story this would be if we didn't.  It already kind of is a Mary-Sue, but it has camp in it, so it's great anyhow.  ^_^  Hey, did you ever notice that Kid Blink blows kisses at one point in the movie?  Yeah, he does, and it?s freaking awesome!  Trey Parker must have had so much freaking fun when he made the movie just because so much of it ended up on screen that wasn't supposed to.  ^_^  I love him!  Okay, enjoy the next installment of insanity!
    
    Cassie:  You are number 99? sucks to be you!  J/k  =D Yeah, he was just trying to be sweet, but still? I could be fired for that you know, and because I'm such a dork, Redwing means more to me than anything else in my real life.  Keep readin'!
    
    Nakaia:  Yes, Brownies and Juniors are quite scary.  I can't wait for you to catch up until this point.  I thought it would be fun to have the campers with the Newsies? though I haven't written much of that yet.  I think we'll have some fun in the afternoon coming up with letting the campers play with the boys.  * devilish smirk *  I hope you enjoy the story!
    
    Storm:  Yes, yes, I'm getting to the duct tape.  I just don't know what I'm going to do with it yet.  ^_^  But duct tape is always fun, and I'm sure that I can think of something.  * devilish grin, again *  You're reminding me of Jack Sparrow from Pirates? ?Yes, but WHY's the rum gone??  hehe I'm giddy and giggily right now.  Luv ya Stormy!
    
    Moon:  I hope that your live calms down some sweety.  
    
    Kristan:  I'm glad that you updated.  I was going to have to actually start enforcing that threat.  (not really, because you would never actually push me that far)  It is really really fun to hit Snipeshooter.  ^_~  He's such a cutie.  You know you actually have more than thirty seven, right?  Just so you know.  Oh, I will have fun.  ^_^  Believe me, I will.  My poor characters!  The things I make them do… You know what?  You have hardly been talking to me lately, and I'm even sick of hearing about Nick.  ^_~  Your poor mother.  Luv ya hon!


	17. Blink, Meet Maverick

Disclaimer:  I do not own Newsies.  I don't own camp… but I did hear that Elmo is going to try to come back and run camp in the years to come, so that excites me, though most of you probably do not care.  I do not own Top Gun either.  Ohhh, Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer.  * pant * Okay, all better… lookin' at the Newsies again.  I do own myself, my belongings, the basic plot of this story, and Christine, because she sold me her soul.  On with the show!

Chapter 17: Blink, Meet Maverick 

**_Wednesday Morning, Part Two_**

            Blink's morning was not going well.  For reasons he did not quite understand, Gryffin was still pissed at him.  He walked into the dining hall for breakfast and threw himself into the seat next to Race before the campers came in.  Artemis was outside with someone else, torturing the kids by making them sing _Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes_.  Spot walked over to the table carrying two cups of coffee.

            "Move it ya bum.  Dat's my seat," Spot said, kicking the bottom of Blink's chair as he set the coffee on the table.  

            "Ah, shaddup an' go serve some more coffee," Blink said, picking up one of the cups.

            "Put dat down an' get outta my seat," Spot said evenly.  His cool eyes bored into Blink.  "Now."  Obviously, Kid Blink was not thinking clearly.  He was talking back to Spot Conlon.  Something had to be wrong if this stare was not going right through him.

            "Screw you, Conlon!"  I gotta talk ta Race, an' I'll move when I'm done!" 

            Barely an instant passed before Spot was in Blink's face, his left hand clenched around the taller boy's collar, his right hand massaging the familiar top of his cane.  Blink was too mad to care that Spot could beat him up.  He was too mad to listen to reason.  He was confused, tired, and emotionally stressed.  Spot was not intimidating to him anymore, simply because he did not care if he lived or died.

            Blink stared back at Spot, his eye empty.  He waited for Spot to throw a single punch, so that Blink could take out his anger.  His entire body tensed, his muscles clenched and ready for a fight.  Just keep that look going… it never was very hard to piss off Spot… just one touch from the smaller boy and Blink would be all over him…

            Race looked between the two of them, trying to decide who would be more rational at the moment.  He gave up, and chose to talk to Spot because Spot did have that soft side for Race.

            "Spot," he whispered.  "Spot, don' worry about it.  He'll move soon if ya let 'im talk and get it ovah with."

            Neither boy moved.

            "Spot!  Come on, Spot.  Jus' let 'im down sos we can all eat."

            Spot let go of Blink's shirt and took a few steps back.  He did not stop glaring the icy glare that broke through to freeze every recipient's soul.  Normally, it worked.  Kid must have really not cared what Spot was going to do to him as he turned back to Race.

            "Ya know, I don' know whassa mattah wid you'se, Race," Spot said, looking questioningly at his boyfriend.  "You'se used ta love ta see me fight and ta watch me stick up fer yas.  Ya tole me it was romantic.  I don' get you.  I jus' don' get it."

            Spot shook his head and stalked off to the other side of the dining hall.  Race watched him go silently.  He folded his hands and put his head in them with a sigh.  "Did ya want somethin', Blink?"

            Blink woke up from his daze watching Spot force his way across the crowded room.

            "Yeah… yeah I did.  Race, I don' undahstan' goirls."  Race nodded.

"Yeah, so ya come ta me for answers about goirls?"

            "Yeah."

            Obviously, Kid wasn't catching Race's drift.  He said again, more plainly.  "So ya come ta me, a gay guy, for answers about goirls?"

"Yeah," Blink said, looking confused.  "Cause you know everythin' Race."  Race rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his cupped hands.

            "Don' I wish.  What happened now?"

            Blink continued to tell Race the story of the night before and the events thus far this morning.  The conversation drug itself through breakfast.  They did not really notice as the campers ate their pancakes.  

            "Okay, Blink," Race said when he had finished.  "Here's what I'll do.  I can't promise ya anythin', but I'll go talk ta her later, okay?"

            Blink smiled at Race.  

            "Thank you'se."  

Race waved him off.

            "Enh… ya're jus' lucky dat I likes you."

            After breakfast, Blink found Mush and they headed down to the Haven to relax for a little while.  Blink couldn't get Gryffin off his mind.

            "Hey, Blink, what movie do ya want ta watch?"  Mush asked from his position in front of the numerous movies that were neatly organized alphabetically under the window.  Blink remembered that it was one of Gryffin's obsessions to put them back in order.  She couldn't stand when they were strewn about the room.  Blink sighed.  He needed to find something else to think about.

            "I don' care, Mush.  Jus' pick one.  I don' know what any of them are about.  I'se nevah seen dem before."

            "Okay, how bout dis one?  It's 'bout a pilot named Maverick and his flight companion Goose when dey go to a naval air school called Top Gun."

            "Shoah, whatevah."

            Mush popped in the movie.  Some random movie stuff went on… something about a man dying in an accident and another pilot turning in his wings, and these two hooligans getting into the academy.  For once, nobody joined them in the staff house.  Blink had seen Gryffin, Eeyore and Luthien walk by on the way to Christy earlier, but he decided to leave her alone.  Maybe time apart would let her calm down.

            Something changed on the little television.  The main character was now singing to some chick.  Blink got an idea.

            "Hey Mush… back dat up.  Show dat part again."

            Mush looked questioningly at Blink, but he did as his friend asked.

            The wheels in Kid Blink's head were turning.  He knew that Gryffin loved to hear a guy sing.  It was something that Artemis had mentioned to him a few days ago.  This guy on the television… he was winning the girl with this song… maybe… just maybe…

            "Hey Mush," Blink called, his eyes moving slowly from the screen to his best friend.  He grinned, a maniacal look in his eye.  "Ya remember when ya said dat you'd do anythin' ya could ta help a friend?"

            Mush suddenly had a feeling that he was going to regret his words.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Luthien was back in the Trading Post with Specs.  The boy was sitting on the floor, helping her to fold t-shirts with little animals on them sitting around a campfire with the headline, "Who Ate the S'mores?" blazing across the top.  They had been getting along well over the past few days, and Luthien was ready to take that one step further.  

            "Specs?" she called innocently.  Then again, almost anything that came out of Luthien's mouth sounded innocent.  "Could you help me please?  I don't know how you learned to fold those so well.  I've never been much good at folding shirts so that the fronts can be seen.  At least her lie looked true.  All of the shirts she had been folding she had folded wrong on purpose.  Specs' shirts did not look wonderful, but they did not look as bad as the ones that Luthien faked at least.  Specs came over to her to help.

            "Shoah.  Here, give me your hands," He said, sitting to her left and reaching over to help guide her hands along the fabric.  He was very close to her, and Luthien was almost trembling, having never been this close to any guy that was not part of her family before.  She let his strong hands hold hers as he folded the shirt for her.

            "Thank you," she almost whispered as she turned her face to him.  Specs looked almost mesmerized.

            "Anytime…" he replied, his voice trailing away as he lost himself in her eyes.

            It was now or never.  Do or die.  Luthien reached up with one hand and put it on Specs' cheek as she leaned in and kissed him swiftly and gently on the lips.  When she pulled back, he was smiling and blushing.  Eeyore's lessons had paid off.

**_End Seventeen_**

A/N: Okay, I know that I might not have gotten a shoutout! to everyone who sent one to me, but that is because I deleted them from my email, and they weren't up yet on fanfiction, so I am exceedingly sorry if I missed you.  

I'd also like to apologize for the fact that the chapters are getting shorter, but the events now need to be told from switching viewpoints, and I don't like to switch more than once or twice in a chapter.  I promise I'm trying to make them longer again.  Okies, good night then to you all!

**Shoutouts!**

Cassie:  Yay for being the first reviewer for this chapter!  I am glad that you got the emotion out of the chapter; I did not think that I was doing a very good job with it.

Shot:  I did not know you are in college too.  What school do you go to, and what year are you in?  Yes, I am just full of questions.  * smirk *  I really like philosophical!Race too.  For some reason, I keep using him as my go-to man when something goes wrong.  Race always knows what to say in my mind.  ^_^

Gryffin:  Hey!  You'se guys!  Blink, Mush, Skitts, Snitch… wouldja let Jack outta that cake back there for me, and put Race in instead?

Blink:  Sure Gryff.

Race:  What?

Jack:  Thanks Mush.  I didn' feel like stayin' in dere much longah.  It's a bit cramped since I'm so tall.  

Snitch:  Come here Racey… it ain't dat bad in dere.

Race:  No.  NO. NO!

Gryffin:  * smirk *  Don't worry Race, I am sure that you will not be in there for long.  Anywho… enjoy your cake!  ^_^

Storm:  Get outta my mind!  Actually, I have all intentions of having Death Storm sometime soon.  The question is… when?  Bam bum baaaam!  And I did not forget about your duct tape… I promise, I am getting there.

Artemis:  I hate you… did you know that?  Just checking.  Sorry that the site would not let you read the story last night.  I cannot fix that though.  Did you know, there really have been six people staying in that tent at one time over the course of the summer?  I was lucky enough to be left out of that though.  It was right after Camp CEO when Spider was there for a few days.  They made her clean Vash's room * shudder *.  Okay, new topic…  I have written so many chapters in the past few days, and they are so incredibly out of order.  Now, all I have to do is build up to them.  I have a great idea for dinner tonight at camp, when other interesting events occur… let's just say that we're having cake for desert.  Your 'singing' is in chapter nineteen, as well as the cake and the start of the rain.  XD  Now I've just got to think up some plot for chapter eighteen and we'll be good.

Maddie:  I'm glad you like the mushy gushy fluffy stuffs.  It will lighten up, but it also gets heavier before the story is over.  I never noticed Blink walking out of dance scenes… have to go watch that now… NO NO NO!  I'm writing now… *deep breath*  okay…

Kristan:  :-D  I luv ya hon!  I need to find the rest of my Newsies outfit for Halloween.  I need to take my brothers trick or treating, and I'm not going if I'm not dressed up.  ^_6  Okies… I'm going to take a stack of left over papers from the paper bins before I leave that weekend too.  *smirk*  Do you want some too?  Oh, and I'm really confused about the whole Jack thing.  Just so you know.

Christine:  I luff you!  Of course I'll own you.  (see above)  I liked the idea of corrupting Luthien, because in all reality… we did!  Artemis and I spent the night together one night, and we had mad rabid plot-Guidos, telling us all about the next few chapters and the end of the story.  Don't worry hon, I have it all figured out. ^_~


	18. Practices, Duct Tape, Water Balloons and...

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of this and I ain't getting paid for it, so suck it up and deal.  Oh, except for I own myself and my stuff and the ideas… and I own Christine and Luthien too, because they said I could own them.  :-D  *does dance *  I own two people.. I own two people.  Okay, I'm done now. ^_^

**_Chapter 18: A special practice, a water balloon and a sweet scene_**

****

**_Wednesday Afternoon_**

            Since Spot hardly ever danced, he was walking along the paths of camp.  Of course he would have to go back soon, but at the moment he was content with walking.  It gave him something to do other than stare at Race while he danced.  Race looked good when he danced.  Spot was mad at Race.  He didn't want to be fighting himself to not jump on Race when he was trying to glare.  

Somehow, walking always calmed Spot.  He was used to walking the streets of Brooklyn as he sold his papes.  This reminded him of Brooklyn and New York, and the way that things used to be.  Spot picked up his pace.  He would have to be back soon.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Blink stood by Jack, who had a cigarette in his mouth, wondering what they were going to do for the night.  In what was a highly improbable scene at Medda's stage, the boys were missing one very important thing.  Medda.

            "So what are we gonna do for tonight, Jack?" Mush asked.

            "I dunno."

            "Clear out!  Let him think.  Give him space!"  Les shooed the other boys away and sat down next to one of his many role models.  Race looked around impatiently.

            "So Jack, ya done thinkin'?" Race asked. Les smacked the older boy with his hat.  Race fluffed the kid's hair and left Jack to find Spot.

            "Well, dis camp… it's fulla fan goirls, right?"

            "Yeah," Mush agreed.  He did not know where Jack could possibly be going with this line of conversation.

            "Well, fan goirls… dey usually know everythin' about a show, right?"

            "Yeah," several boys agreed.

            "So, all we gotta do is find a goirl dat knows da part a Medda."  Jack looked up, apparently pleased with himself for finding such a simple solution.

            "Da biggest fan goirls in camp are Artemis, Gryffin an' Nike," Skittery said, lifting his head from his chest where he had been resting.  Kid Blink made a snorting noise in his throat.

            "Gryffin wouldn' help us if we was da last guys in da woirld right now."

            "Be nice, you," Race snapped at him as he returned, still Spotless.  Blink shot Race an angry look.

            "She shoah as hell ain't gonna play Medda for us tonight."

            "Fine, guys, we won' ask Gryffin ta do it," Jack interrupted, fearing another near-fight between Spot and Blink.  "Den dat jus' leaves Artemis an' Nike.  Which one are we gonna ask foirst?"

            The boys looked around at each other.  Storm, who happened to be leading the horse trail that ran behind the amphitheatre, heard their conversation and called to the boys from her horse.

            "Have any of you ever seen Nike play Medda before?" she asked them.

            "No," was the general reply.

            "You should ask her.  She's really good.  Artemis is a great performer too, but Nike… she's got Medda nailed.  It's quite amusing."

            The boys nodded, taking Storm's words into consideration.  None of them had ever seen Nike perform before, but they were willing to take the other staff member's word for it.  It was known in camp that Nike often got up and danced as Medda when one of her songs came on.  

            "Okay den, dat's settled.  Dave!  Wheah's Dave?" Jack asked, looking around.  David laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, since he had been standing behind Jack since the conversation started.  "Oh, Davey!  You'se gotta go ask Nike ta sing for us.  Can ya go ask her now?"

            Dave rolled his eyes.  "Are you aware of the fact that she hates me?"

            "No, I ain't.  And you're not getting' outta it.  Tink a it dis way.  At camp, Orchard is ta da rest a da camp what Brooklyn is ta da rest a da Newsies.  Jus act like you'se talkin' ta Spot."

            "Spot doesn't look like he can beat me up and drown me in the Connie," Dave muttered under his breath.

            "What was dat Dave?" Jack asked

            "I said I'm goin'.  Come on Les.  She seems to have this thing for kids."

            Davey walked off up the hill toward the rest of camp.  Blink fidgeted with his vest, wrestling with his idea.

            "Hey guys, I gotta favor ta ask you'se."  Mush smiled.  He was glad that he was not the only Newsie that Blink was going to get roped into this.  "Have any of you ever seen dat movie, Top Gun?"

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch, Gryffin had some time off.  She was waiting for Willow to come by, since she planned on spending the time with her 'sister.'  This week, Gryffin, Hermione, and Willow were telling the campers that they were sisters, that these were their real names, and that their parents were Sydney and Justin Wolfe, descendants of Diego Wolfe, who happened to be a vampire in Willow's book.  They left the vampire part out.

Blink walked out of the dining hall with Itey.  He smiled slightly at Gryffin as he passed her.  She turned her head away.  

"Hey!  You'se kids!" the boys yelled as they stepped off of the ramp.  "You'se want to go play some games?  Come on!"

The campers rushed around Blink and Itey, following them down to the games field.  Maddie was barely a step behind Blink, and she was obviously not letting any of the other campers closer.

"So, Itey," Blink started, "Do you'se know how ta play any a dese games?"

"No.  Don't you?"

"No.  All da games I learned have ta do with gambling, cards or dice."  The boys lapsed into silence as they reached the field.  Itey looked up, smirking.

"I'se got a game.  Hey goirls, listen up!  Foirst, make a pathway here… dere ya go.  Now, da game's easy.  Da foirst one ta catch Blink wins.  On ya mark…"  Blink shot Itey a deadly glare. "Get set…" Now was not the time for glares though, and Blink took off running out of the crowd of girls.  "GO!"

The girls chased him around the little field.  It did not take long for them to catch him, since there were so many children in such a small place.  The Newsie shot a look that promised death to Itey as the youngest girls grabbed onto his arms and jumped on his back.  He was slowly drug to the ground, yelling all the way.  The munchkins piled on top of him.  Someone got the brilliant idea of starting to tickle Blink.  His laughter sounded out between his shouts.  

"Hey!  GIRLS!  hahaha!  Stop!  New Game!  Get Itey!"  

Gryffin smiled as about half of the girls ran toward the other boy.  Many of them did not want to give up the prey that they had already caught.  They squealed with delight as Blink started tickling them back as he tried to get up.  He really was good with them, and it was sweet to watch him play with the kids.  Gryffin sighed.  What had she done to this poor boy again?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gryffin sighed as she sat down next to Willow by the pool bathrooms.  It had been a cool day, and both of the staff members were still wearing jeans and sweatshirts.  Even though it was only a little over sixty degrees out, Gabby still had the campers running around in their bathing suits and playing with water balloons at Sports and Games.  Gryffin was supposed to be helping Sky to foot the bran, but Sky had said that she did not really need the help so Gryffin decided to stick around on No Sock Island simply because she did not feel like speaking to any large group of people.  Willow sat in a folding chair that Gabby brought from her car.  The two listened vaguely as Gabby explained the rules of the games to the campers, being careful to include the rule that said you were not allowed to get the staff wet.

            Since Gryffin was not exactly in much of a mood to talk, both she and Willow took out their notebooks.  Willow was working on her vampire novel called _Among the Sheep_, and Gryffin was working on the first fanfiction for Willow's unpublished book.  Willow was not sure weather to be happy or offended, since the story that Gryffin was working on was slash between two of the best characters in the book.  In Gryffin's eyes, Willow had asked for the story to be written.  She left on male character named Nicolao saying, "Come inside, Merrick," to another vampire, and closed the scene.  That was an invitation for a fanfiction.

            The girls played on, bouncing the balloons into the air with their sheets.  Gabby came over to talk to the two.  Gryffin half-listened as she wrote.  Every so often, Willow would come back with some snide remark that was usually degrading to Gabby's character, and Gabby would laugh.  It rather annoyed Gryffin that Willow would say such things to such a nice lady who was old enough to be one of their mothers, but since Gabby didn't seem to mind Gryffin kept her mouth shut.

            SPLASH!

            For the second time that day, Gryffin's sweatshirt and jeans were soaked.  She looked up icily in the direction the water balloon had come from.  Vash, the hairy, disgusting pig, was standing there in nothing but his ugly red swim trunks laughing at his joke.  Gryffin did not see the humor.  Willow, who had been sitting in the chair, only got her butt and the very bottoms of her pant legs wet.  Gryffin was not even mad about the sweatshirt or the pants though.  She was completely pissed that Vash had just soaked her notebook, which held everything that she had written since about January.  Willow had just closed her binder, so it was not such a big deal.

            "I told you I'd get you back," Vash said to Willow, still chuckling.  Gryffin stood up and walked toward the oversized boy.

            "You are such a JERK!" she yelled, pushing his chest.  "Look at my notebook!  Look at it!  This notebook has my entire life in it.  The stuff in here can never be replaced, no matter how hard I try to remember the exact wording and phrases.  You!  You ruined it with your stupid freaking WATER BALLOON!"  Gryffin stamped the ground.  It was all she could do not to slap him right across the face.  Willow held her tongue for once, letting Gryffin get her yelling out of her system first, since Gryffin hadn't had anything to do with the water balloon that Willow had rolled over the roof of the bathroom and onto Vash's head.  "I freaking HATE you, you… AHHHHH!  And believe me, I do not hate many people, but right now, I wouldn't care if you jumped off the bridge."

Gryffin dropped herself back to the ground.  She picked up her notebook and started to smooth out the pages, hoping to salvage some of it.  This notebook was filled with the all of the fanfictions and the original fiction that she had been working on for the last year.  Now, it was ruined.  Vash made a face behind her back and walked back into the pool through the back gate.  Spot continued walking to the amphitheatre from where he had stopped to witness the yelling on the road.  Nobody noticed that he was there.  Willow got up and walked into the pool gates.  Gryffin could hear her muffled words from the other side of the building, but she had no interest in what her friend was saying.  She took a deep breath and sighed.  

"Why," she wondered as she let her head drop against the cool concrete blocks.  "Must it always pour when it has to rain?"  As if on cue, a light drizzle began to fall from the sky.  This day just kept getting better and better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright guys," Blink said, pushing in the movie.  "Jus' watch dis, an' den I'll tell yas what I want yas ta do."

The boys had moved into the staff house.  They had agreed to help Blink, since it was not in the nature of a Newsie to turn down a friend when he asked for help.  Just when they were finishing, Davey returned with Nike.  

"So," she said, getting right to business.  "What do you want me ta do?"

"You're going to do it?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Yeah.  If I wasn't going to do it, would I be sitting here?"

"Okay then.  Da foirst thing we gotta do is find you'se a dress."

Nike looked at Jack like he was nuts.  Put Nike in a dress?  He obviously did not know whom he was speaking to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, Gryffin was walking back to the barn to pick up her campers.  Blink was already there with Sky and Skittery.  He was chatting with Boots.  Luna handed him a CD, and he slid it into the pocket of his pants.  

"Hey Gryff!" Storm called from the tack room.  "Look what I got from my secret pal."  

Gryffin walked toward Storm, careful to keep her face blank.  She knew full well what Storm had, simply because she WAS Storm's secret pal.

"What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"DUCT TAPE!  Blue, silver and red." Storm replied, absolutely grinning.

"Awesome," Gryffin said with a chuckle.  "You can never have enough duct tape."

"I want to play with it," Storm said, ripping open the silver package.  If she was not going to make anything worth keeping, then it was best to waste the silver stuff, simply because it was cheaper and more common.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Storm looked around the barn, looking for something to duct tape.  "Hey Boots!  Come here!"

Storm started walking toward Boots with a rather large and silly grin on her face.  "Do you want to play a game?"

"Okay Storm.  How do you play?"

"First, give me your hands."  Boots stuck out his hands, and Storm quickly started to wrap them in the duct tape before he could change his mind.

"What are you doing!?!" he yelled.

"Hold still.  This won't hurt a bit."  Boots did anything but hold still.  Blink backed away, slightly frightened of the barn staff at the moment.  Luna, on the other hand, walked over to Storm and began to help her hold on to Boots.

"What are we doing with him, Stormy?" Luna asked, holding Boots' shoulders so that he could not run away.

"You'll see," Storm replied as she finished his hands.  She took the tape to his ankles instead.  "Here, back him up against this post."

The girls proceeded to tape Boots to the wooden post in the barn with his hands above his head.  The boy yelled in protest.

"Hey!  Stop!  Lemme go!  What are you doin' ta me!  Blink!  Help me Blink!"  Seeing that Kid Blink had no intention of moving to separate the crazy girls from their fun, Boots picked a new subject.  "JACK!  JACK! Where are you!?!  Help me!"

Storm pulled a feather from Luna's cowboy hat that was in the tack room as Luna finished taping Boots' to the pole.  Angel, who had come in regards to Boots' shouts, realized what Storm planned to do and unbuttoned the boy's shirt.

"Awe, come on guys.   Don't do this… no… stop!"  Storm took the feather and ran it up Boots' side.  He started cackling.  Gryffin laughed as she shooed the last of her campers out of the barn.  It was the first time she had truly laughed all day.  

"And that, kids, is why you never give barn staff duct tape."

End Eighteen 

A/N:  Sorry it took so long guys, I kept having to do things with my family and such and I just did not have any time at my computer.  Hope you enjoy, and nineteen will be up tomorrow! ^_~  Luv ya all!  

**Shoutouts!**

Shot:  Artemis is going to start getting mad… she's never first anymore.  You always beat her.  ^_^  Well, a lot of others beat her too, but you have been first for a while.  WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RACE!?!  Wait… I really don't want to know… I sent him to you, so have fun.  XD  I go to West Virginia University.  I have no idea where Kean is… and I will IM you sometime to chat.  ^_^  Thanks for readin'!

Kristan:  Naked pics of Christian Bale lying on a beach?  What?  Someone's going to have to fork over the link to THAT.  I'm not sure about getting involved in a Newsies RPG… I don't know… maybe, but I don't think that I like the idea much.  Oh, and just wondering… why don't you ever sign in when you review?  You could know when I update quicker that way.  (plus I like signed reviews ^_^)  Luv ya hon!

Cassie:  hehe you've gotta love Top Gun.  Wonderful, wonderful movie, even if the guys are older than my mom now.  Glad you enjoy!

Arty:  I think I know all of what is going to happen between now and the end, both good and bad.

Maddie:  Yeah, I like watching Spot and Race… they're funny, even though I can never make Spot turn out quite the way I want him to.  He's surprisingly hard to write.  Not ten things I hate about you… though that is a good movie.  * WINK WINK TO ARTEMIS *

Chipper:  I'm really glad that you said it wasn't a Mary-Sue… because frankly, I was worried that it was going to end up that way.  Almost everyone else who reads this is my friend or camper, so I wasn't sure if they didn't think it was bad because it really wasn't, or because they knew the people and the places.  I always LOVE new readers…so you get a strawberry covered Newsie cookie of your choice.  ^_^  I like Race/Spot too.  It's just so freakin' cute!  Enjoy the rest!

Brownie:  YAY!  As I said to Chipper, I LOVE new readers, and you can have a Newsie cookie with M&M's and caramel on top.  The boy is of your choosing.  I liked Spot/Race in the beginning… but for some reason I don't like it as much now because I notice when I write, I keep writing Race with one of the girls at camp, and I have to totally re-write the piece.  I don't know what I'm going to do with him… he's just too awesome of a character.  Well, keep reading and enjoy!!  ^_^


	19. Blink Redeemed

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies, but I got Kid Blink on a leash!  ^_^  I don't own Redwing, but I could control most of what goes on there too, if I wanted.  And I have my two souls.  hehe… Christine and Luthien… what should I make them do today???

**_Chapter 19: Blink Redeemed_**

****

**_Wednesday Dinner_**

            Gryffin stood at the head of the dining hall, her arm raised for silence.  She was still in no mood to be the hopper councilor, although Race had made her feel a bit better.  She feigned a smile and listed the menu for the night.  At least the meal was good… steak or chicken salad, according to your choice.

            "Steak or chicken salad, french fries, or freedom fries, or whatever you'd like to call them, and for desert we will have…"

            Gryffin stopped speaking.  A crash came from the unused side doors to the hall.  They opened noisily, allowing Mush and Kid Blink to stroll into the hall.  Mush disappeared into the kitchen, and Blink approached Gryffin.  She was lost in his gaze, and did not notice that Mush had returned.

            "Scuse me, miss," Blink said, with obvious intentions of continuing the sentence.  Mush stepped between Gryffin and Blink, facing her as he spoke.

            "Sorry about dat, m'am.  I'll take carea him for yas."  Mush turned to Blink.  Gryffin was ready to continue listing the menu when two things happened at once.  Music started playing from somewhere just behind her right shoulder.  Mush ducked, and Blink looked over the other boy's shoulder at Gryffin, holding an imaginary microphone.

            "_You never close your eyes, anymore, when I kiss, your lips."_

            Gryffin turned bright red, immideately as she watched the boys.  Mush stood up and stood behind Blink, like half of some strange barber shop quartet.  Blink held the imaginary microphone to Mush so he could sing the next line.  Blink smiled at Gryffin, that award winning, toothpaste commercial smile.

            "_There's no tenderness, anymore, in your fingertips."  _

Blink looked over to Gryffin again.  Others who had seen the movie and remembered enough of it started to get up and walk toward the boys.  Surprisingly, Jack, Race, Spot, Snitch and Skittery joined them.  Gryffin was very much aware of every boy who got up.  Though, she could have smacked Artemis for joining them, that 'oh I'm lovin' torturing you' smile of hers on her face.  

            "_You're tryin' hard not to show it," Blink sang, grabbing Gryffin's hand.  She pulled it away._

            "_Baby," the staff sang._

            "_But baby, I know it!" he sang, with such power and emotion that he sounded better than the real song playing behind him._

            "_You've lost, that lovin' feelin'," Mush and Blink sang together._

            The others joined for the chorus.  The staff and the few guys closed in around Gryffin and Blink, each of them smiling as Gryffin went down the line of faces, just so she knew who to try and kill in their sleep tonight.  Artemis reached to put a hand on Gryffin's shoulder as she sang, but Gryffin snapped at the girl's fingers.  Arty pulled back her hand.  PB, being the insane child that she is, slid right over the kitchen counter, singing loudly.

            "_Whoah that lovin' feelin!  You've lost, that lovin' feelin' now it's gone, gone, gone. Woah oh oh oh oao!"  _

            Blink made a show of offering his hand to Gryffin again.  She took it.  This was simply too incredibly cute to turn down, even if she did want to be mad at him.  She chewed her lip and watched Blink as he moved to stand next to her.  He let go of her hand as well, being as they were standing in front of the whole camp.  As if on cue, the people who had been singing the chorus with Mush and Blink faded into singing the background part.  Mush continued the lead of the song.

            _"Baby baby, I get down on my knees, for you." _

            Mush spun around and down to his knees, one hand on his chest, the other extended to Gryffin, still mocking his friend.  Gryffin considered taking Mush's hand and walking away without Blink, but she thought that doing that would cause too many problems both with Blink and Christine.  Blink looked as if he wanted to hit Mush.  Mush was acting so dramatically now that the Newsies could not help but laugh at him.  The contagious sound filled the dining hall, and soon the song had fallen apart.

            "So can I sit with you for dinner?" Blink whispered out of the side of his mouth while the others were busy laughing.

            "I had plans to eat with Artemis, but somehow, I think she'll understand."  Gryffin smiled back at him.  She felt calm and confident in her heart, and this time, she was not going to let him get away again.

            "Good," Blink said, smiling back at her.  He looked around, and pulled Gryffin's arm violently.  She did not notice where she was going, but suddenly she was in Blink's arms, his lips locked around hers.  When he pulled away, she opened her eyes to see that the taller Newsies had conveniently made a semicircle that blocked them from the view of the campers.  That, combined with the fact that the kitchen staff didn't care, made Gryffin smile even more.  He was catching on.

            She emerged from the circle, hand raised once again.  

            "As I was saying, we're having cake for desert.  Grace tonight is Queba's Grace.   Everyone please stand up."

            _"Good bread, Good meat, Good God, Let's Eat!"_

            With the overabundance of staff due to the Newsies' presence, there was enough room for Blink to sit at their table as well as Cinders, who had already taken her seat near Artemis.  For once in her life, Artemis was being the foot of the table.  Gryffin thought it was just to make her happy for once all day, but she wouldn't complain.  Being the head was way easier.  They were seated at the table farthest from the door in the left hand corner of the dining hall.  Just as the meal actually started, a brilliant flash of lightening and a huge clap of thunder occurred almost simultaneously.  

            "Crap," Gryffin said, setting down her silverware.  "Here, Blink, serve the munchkins.  I've got to go to Trail's End and shut the tent flaps before this gets too bad."

            Gryffin excused herself from the table and grabbed Sky on her way out of the dining hall.  They ran the entire way down the path, and started to drop the tent flaps as quickly as they could.  Gryffin grabbed her "waterproof" staff jacket from her tent and threw it on as light rain drops began to fall.  Before she was even done with the first tent, the rain had tripled in size.  It was now coming down in huge dollops, and it was coming down fast.  The wind blew slightly, soaking her face as she tried to see to loosen the knots.  

            Within five minutes, the two were completely soaked and running back toward the dining hall.  They all but burst through the doors, causing several odd looks from campers who found the half-drowned councilors amusing.

            "Wow, Gryffin looks like a drowned rat."  

Gryffin heard a camper's voice carry over the tables.  She snapped her head quickly, and found that Katie, one of her Adventure Weasels from last year, was the one speaking.  Gryffin ignored the comment, because it was meant in the spirit of fun, being from any Weasel.  It did not make it any better though, as the comment was completely true.  

Gryffin and Sky peeled off their jackets and set them on chairs to dry.  Their shirts were not any drier than they would have been if they had been standing in a shower for ten minutes with the water on full blast.  

The meal was almost over when Gryffin took her seat.  She began to make a salad, her hair occasionally dripping into her food.  Her table was just getting their deserts.  The vanilla cake looked wonderful. 

"Hey Arty, could I have some milk?" she asked the foot.  Artemis, being herself, answered promptly and sarcastically.

"No."

"Please, Arty, can I have some milk?" Gryffin said with emphasis on the please.

"No."  Artemis picked up her cake in one hand and began to eat it without using any silverware.  At camp, silverware was vastly overrated unless you happened to be sitting at the camp director's table.  Happy had a thing for manners… *shudder*  

Cinders sighed.  She stood up from the table

"Where're ya going, Cinders?" Artemis asked.  Cinders ignored her and kept walking.  "Cinders, sit down.  I'm going to go get her milk."  The spunky red head continued to ignore the little lifeguard.  Artemis stood up and started to jog to the milk cooler.  "Cinders!  Sit down!  I'm the foot, it's my job!"  

When Artemis drew even with Cinders, they both broke into a sprint.  As Artemis tried to stop at the metal cooler, she failed miserably.  Instead of stopping on the floor that was soaking wet from the puddles that the unlucky staff members who had gone to close tent flaps brought back with them, Artemis slipped, her feet going up into the air.  She landed on her back and her left elbow cracked on the floor.  The cake in her right hand went all over the cooler, the floor, and Arty's shirt.

Cinders pulled her up.  Artemis's elbow was hurting, it was obvious, but she was still laughing.  She got the milk from the cooler and brought it back to Gryffin.  Cinders went to get a mop from the kitchen to clean up the cake. 

"Don't you ever, ever ask me for milk again."  Gryffin smiled.  

"Thank you Arty."  

Artemis tossed her the milk.  Gryffin smirked.  

"Hey Artemis, I know someone who could help you get that cake off your face."  Artemis dropped her face to the floor, laughing.

"No, Gryff-child, I think I'll leave the face licking to you and Blink.  My mother always taught me not to play with my food."

Artemis walked by Gryffin, playfully poking her in the side as she passed.

The symbolism of all of the books that Mrs. Mannack, had made Gryffin's class read and memorize in AP English was true.  The rain came down, soaking the camp, and with it came change.  The change was welcome, and Gryffin felt like she was back to normal.

****

**_End Nineteen_**

A/N:  Okay, hope you liked it!  Just so you know, there is more to this story!  If you cannot wait for the next chapter, or you just cannot get enough Newsies, or you want to read an awesome story, please go and read Newsies Meet Redwing: Artemis' story, by Artemis-chan of Redwing.  Luv ya all!  If anyone is interested in playing in a Newsies RPG through Yahoo! Groups, let me know, being as one of my friends started one.  

HEY!  PAY ATTNETION!  Okaies, now that you're all going to read this… I got a "+" on my English paper… the one with the interview with Race…  I was excited; it is the highest grade I've ever gotten in that class.  (for anyone who didn't know, our teacher does not give out letter grades, it is -, check -, check, check +, check ++ and apparently +)  Just wanted to share.  ^_^  *does happy dance around empty apartment*  

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  Shut up you.  For the record, I hate you.  Being as you read this review aloud to me as you wrote it, I don't have much to say to you.  *sticks tongue out in your general direction*I'll work on ideas for Snitchy… but I don't know yet.  Give me a day or so of classes in which to mull it over.  ^_~  

Storm:  Okay, I have another scene for you to play with duct tape in later... two actually.  ^_^ Hope ya like it!

Maddie: You really should watch Top Gun… watch it right now before you read this chapter, because this will make more sense if you watch the movie first.  Sry about the typos, I was typing on my mom's computer, and the keyboard sucks.  I don't like running spell check on these stories, because it takes too long to go through all of the boys' lines.  Of course you wouldn't know about the duct tape… of course not.  I'm trying to put more about Spot in there, but that is just the part that Gryffin sees of him most, because it is the loudest and most obvious.  She doesn't really talk to Spot much.  I'll try to put some other random scenes with him actually having fun later.

Shot:  Yes, duct tape rocks.  hehe  Please don't get sick.  I hate being sick, and it just sucks.  My Uncle lives in New Jersey… near New York City.  *shrug*  anyway… glad I kept you laughin'!

Snipe: AKA, Christine:  You cannot be Racetrack when you work at camp because nobody will call you Race.  You don't act like Race.  You act like Snipe.  And I WILL call you Snipe this summer, no matter what.  XD  Just because I'm evil.  I like Race too… he's my favorite character in Newsies. (though Blink is the hottest)  But sometimes you just don't get what you want.  Just remember, I love you and I'm doing this for your own good.  ^_^  If you really don't like Snipe, then we'll find you something else… but do you really want to introduce yourself to parents using the name Racetrack?  They'll feel real safe leaving their kids with us.  Glad you liked the chappie… and thanks for the reminder.  Hehe

Cassie:  *sigh*  I can't believe that Maddie read you the chapter over the phone.  Wait… yes I can… it's you and Maddie.  *insert eye rollage here*  I'm glad that I made your day by stopping to visit you, and I'm glad that you liked the story.  Luv and Newsies!

Chipper:  You woke up around 4?  That's what time I went to sleep last night.  lol  Whoo…I wish that I could have that little Italian Racey boy… ohhhhh he's hot.  Spot and Race have to be in all of my chapters… otherwise it would just be a bunch of crack-head girls ogling the hot boys.    Hehe… Yank should read the story and review herself, and then I'll give her cookies.  ^_^  (incase you hadn't noticed, I am a review whore)  I do that sometimes too… one word gets me started in the New York accent, and then I can't stop.  hehe  Glad you like, and here's some new fun!

Anyone else, sorry I didn't leave much time to review between chapters, but SOMEONE keeps hounding me about this so… here goes!  Besides… it really is killing me to keep this waiting.  ^_^


	20. Death Storm, 2003

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm going to stop doing these unless I have something important to say such as I acquired a new soul or I encorperated something from another movie or song or some such. Okies. have fun!  
  
HEY YOU! MUNCHKINS THAT LIKE ME! hehe.. yes I love you Kristan. I got something for you all! NEWSIE SHAPED BROWNIES! 'Cuz I love brownies. ^_^ and I love Newsies. So what could be better? Let's see. Spot shaped ones for Yank. Snitch for Arty, Spot again for Kristan. Spot yet again for Cassie. and Maddie. God, I'm glad I made a lot of Spot. hehe. Chipper I've got some Race here for you and Shot. Boots for Storm. Christine, here's another shirtless Mush. Brownie? Who do you want? I don't know who you like. but I have multiple copies of each of them. Everyone else, if you leave a review, you get a cookie too! Luv ya alls!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Artemis: I don't care if we ate breakfast sticks for dinner that night! That's not the effing point! Besides. I like steak/chicken salad. :-P Mush is a ham, and you are a pain in the ass. Always. I don't know what you did. You can go stand in the rain and wait for it to wash off your face for all I care. Thanks for the hot chocolate! You remembered! I love you Arty!  
  
Maddie: If I lived closer to you, I'd let you borrow it. As I don't. sorry! Blink is sweet, and he only gets sweeter. Maybe he gets hornier too. but I wouldn't write about that. XDWatch out now. you were right about the storm. Hehe ^_^ PB is psycho, it wouldn't be fun without a psycho staff member, and you are in a barn unit so that I could use the barn staff in the story too. hehe. yay for singing!  
  
Cassie: It had to rain. It needed to rain. Because it rains at camp. Tha's what it does. Artemis really did that at precamp. It was quite amusing. Hope ya like the rest!  
  
Kristan: I have plans for you, don't worry. ^_~ but they don't have anything to do with Race or Spot, sadly. I figured out a way to make you a very, very happy girl though. *snicker* You'll have to wait and find out!  
  
Chipper: Hmmmmm. I've gotten a lot of requests for singing boys. maybe that should be my next venture. Newsies: The Singing Telegram Years. lol I'm glad you found the interview with Race. I was soooo proud of that. *eek*  
  
Yank: Are you and Chip friends then or sisters? Just wondering. Here's a special sprinkle covered sugar cookie from Cathy. Artemis says they're the best. I like Race and Spot together, but I don't know what's going on with them right now. ^_^ I know that it will end up being interesting though! Enjoy your cookie!  
  
Shot: I don't know what's going on with Race and Spot yet. I don't think they will break up. But I don't make promises. ^_~ I'm trying to get my uncle to let me come stay with him for a week in May and go into NYC every day that week. maybe if I talk him into it we could get together sometime. Only if you live in the area though. cuz school will be out by then. hehe  
  
Brownie: Yes, Storm made us all duct tape wallets this summer, and she has voulenteered to make them for all of the Newsies in my story as well. ^_^ Duct tape rocks. There is a scholarship available if you go to the prom with your date and both of you are dressed in duct tape. It is quite interesting.  
  
Shelly: I'll email you the information. ^_^ hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Robin: Review by clicking the Go button on the lower left hand corner. Sorry it took so long to get this on the site, but SOMEONE wouldn't stop talking to me. Kk, lata dayz!  
  
Chapter 20: Death Storm, 2003  
  
The rain did not stop after dinner. Gryffin, Taylor, Itey and Blink rotated through the evening activities, which went without much drama. Blink and Itey would randomly yell out each other's names, causing the campers to go scurrying after said Newsie. This amused both Taylor and Gryffin until two of the littlest girls grabbed the boys in an inappropriate place. That game ended quickly.  
  
When they finally got back to Trail's End, the rain showed no sign of stopping. The grass was wet and muddy. Gryffin and Taylor had their yellow duckie boots on**, and they had swiped a few pairs for the boys who lived in their unit as well. Gryffin decided that it would be easier just to send the girls to bed a half hour early since they could not play SPUD as they had originally intended.  
  
"Hey Gryff," Taylor called from her position next to Itey as the campers dispersed to their tents. "Would you mind if Itey and I cut out early? We want to go. um."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself trying to think of an excuse there. Get out of here, I don't need you." Gryffin playfully shooed the two out of the unit. She watched their backs disappear down the path for a moment. They looked cute together.  
  
"So now we'se all alone," Blink commented, smiling at Gryffin and taking a step toward her.  
  
"Woah, first, loverboy, I'm getting out of the rain." Gryffin put her hands up as she spoke and headed off to the unit shelter where they usually sat taps. Sky and Skittery would be there soon, but there was no need for all of them to be in the unit shelter. Gryffin was sure that Sky and Skittery would have no problem leaving. She turned back, teasingly to Blink. "You can come if you want."  
  
Blink grinned. He thought that he was being shot down again, though he could not figure out why. He shook the water out of his hair as he followed Gryffin up the stairs.  
  
Once inside, Gryffin took off her shoes and sat on one of the tables by the door. They should really keep their shoes on, but the girls actually sounded as if they were going to sleep for once. The rain seemed to be slowing down some, and they were lucky enough not to have any homesick campers in this unit. The girls were mostly all older, being in Blazing Saddles, they had been to camp for at least two years. Blink took off his hat and let it fall onto the bench. Both of the councilors were soaked. It always took longer to walk from one place to another in the rain, especially with complaining campers. At the moment, Gryffin did not mind at all. Aside from the fact that she was cold, the wet did not bother her. And frankly, Blink looked incredibly hot with wet hair.  
  
"So do yas really forgive me?" he asked bluntly. He never was much of one for being subtle. She did not mind. neither was she.  
  
"Yes," Gryffin said in almost a whisper as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself to him for a kiss. His lips massaged hers for a moment, the sweet ecstasy of power emanating from the passion they felt for each other. Gryffin felt her soul relieved in the moment. She had always had a habit of having irrational fears, and recently she had taken to worrying about her motive for liking Blink. She was not sure if it was just lust or the feeling that everybody else in camp would soon be paired off and she did not want to be left behind. The kiss made her stop wondering. No lust could possibly send her on the emotional high that she was on at the moment. She could not possibly care for someone this much if it was simply lust for their body. No. this was more.  
  
Gryffin pulled away and lay back on the table. Blink lay next to her and propped up her head with his arm. His other hand found her stomach and left it there. She snuggled into his warm embrace and turned her head to kiss him again.  
  
A half an hour later, a loud clap of thunder shook the building. Gryffin sat bolt upright and began to throw on her shoes. Almost immediately, the wind picked up. The rain pounded on the sides of the buildings.  
  
"SHIT!" she yelled, throwing on the poncho that she knew would be useless and throwing another one to Blink. "Go tell the girls not to worry, to roll up their sleeping bags and their pillows and their flashlights, put on their shoes and ponchos and wait in their tents for us to come get them. Tell them to start lashing their tents from the inside if they know how to after they are ready and before we come to get them."  
  
Blink remembered enough from their short crash lesson during the bus ride here that he knew what she was talking about. They both walked outside. Gryffin started with the three tents on the right near the unit house while Blink went to the camper tents near the flushie building. The first tent by the horse path was not being used. there were only twenty girls in the unit and only five tents in use. Gryffin ran through all of this information in her head as she opened the tent to tell the girls what she had told Blink. Before she got a word out, the campers started all talking at once. One girl, Shannon, sat quietly sobbing on her bed.  
  
"Girls, please calm down. It is just a storm, and because of it we are going to go inside and have a sleepover tonight. You need to stop screaming and yelling at each other and do as I say. Get your things. only get the things I told you except for a stuffed animal or a book and be ready when I come back. Do you understand?"  
  
The campers nodded their general assent.  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
The girl was being completely unresponsive.  
  
"Shannon? Honey, you need to get up. You need to put your shoes on so that you can go inside and sleep in the unit shelter tonight." The girl still refused to move. She did not even seem to acknowledge Gryffin's words. Gryffin sighed. Shannon was probably the youngest girl there, being nine. She looked around the tent. "Luppee," she called to the tallest camper there. "As soon as you are done with your stuff, try to roll her sleeping bag and throw her animals or whatever inside with a flashlight. See if you can get her raincoat on her too. Just throw her shoes in her sleeping bag too. make sure they're not muddy ones though okay hon?"  
  
The older camper nodded and set about her tasks. Gryffin went to the next tent. She saw Blink come out of his second tent. Good thing that he was not having problems too.  
  
When Gryffin got to the second tent the campers there already had their bags rolled and were lashing up their tent. Maddie looked up and grinned at Gryffin. Being as Maddie had been here for longer than many of the staff members, she knew full well that they would be sleeping inside.  
  
"Thank you Maddie," Gryffin said in a sing song voice, as she went back out to tie up the other tents while the rest of the campers got ready. Blink came over to help her.  
  
"Da goirls in da foirst tent ovah dere are real scared, but dey's gonna be okay. Da second tent didn't seem ta mind. Dey jus' got up an' started doin' what I told them. Da thoird tent was split half an' half."  
  
"Okay, I'll finish this then, go and get the girls from that first tent and get them inside." Blink left across the unit. A dark hand appeared on Gryffin's shoulder. She screamed and dropped the rope she was tying.  
  
"Chill out Gryff," Sky said. Skittery removed his hand from the girl's shoulder as if afraid she might scream again.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Listen, Skitts, go to tent number two and take the girls inside then go get tent number four. Sky go get the girls in three, they're scared right now. Okay?" Gryffin was barely done speaking before they were gone. She looked to make sure that none of the tents had major problems with leaks at the moment and went back inside the fifth tent.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" she asked. Three of them nodded. They had rolled Shannon's sleeping bag and pillow. They sat next to her on her bed. Shannon still had her knees pulled up under her chin, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Come on Shannon, can you put on your shoes and walk inside for me?"  
  
The little girl gave no response. Gryff let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Okay, whoever has a spare hand, grab her stuff. Are those back flaps lashed?" The girls nodded and picked up the pillow and sleeping bag. "Good. I'm going to pick her up and carry her. I need someone to hold a flashlight so that I can see where I'm going okay?"  
  
Gryffin pulled the small girl into her arms. She felt incredibly light as Gryffin carried her around the giant puddle that collected before the steps to the unit shelter. The wind whipped at their faces. Gryffin saw the flaps of the staff tents flapping madly in the wind. Skittery and Blink were working on tying them down now, but they were having a hard time. The girls were spread out on the floor, some chatting and some whimpering while others had already curled back up into their sleeping bags and were trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Gryffin never was very good at calming down campers, because she always felt that their fears were unjustified. She had never been afraid of such things as spiders or storms. Try as she might, she could not understand their concern. She sighed and sat down on the bench with Shannon on her lap. She stroked the girl's hair and rocked her gently back and forth. If the girl would not even talk, then there was not much that they could do for her since they did not even know for sure what was wrong. Sky quieted the rest of the campers and went through the sphiel about sleeping inside and the rules for the night: come get one of us if you need to go to the bathroom and nobody better get out of their sleeping bags until the bell rings thirty times in the morning. She also told them that they had nothing to worry about; this was just a safety measure. The unit shelter would hold them and keep out the rain and the wind.  
  
Blink and Skittery tumbled in out of the rain. PB was with them. She had been asleep in her tent the whole time. The newcomers had ripped the sheets and sleeping bags off of a few of the staff beds and brought them into the shelter.  
  
"You'se guys' beds are all soaked," Skittery informed them. "Yours was da last tent dat we got ta tie off. Sorry."  
  
Gryffin and Sky both waved it off. They had been through this too many times last summer. They were quite used to sleeping without blankets or pillows because of storms. It was never comfortable, but it was one thing that had to be done. The boys dropped the blankets on top of the tables that were pushed against the left hand wall. Gryffin looked down at the camper in her arms. Thankfully, the girl had gone to sleep.  
  
After laying Shannon down in her sleeping bag and instructing Luppee to keep an eye on her friend, Gryffin laid down on the benches in the corner. The girls were quiet for once in their lives. Skittery, Sky and PB were playing some sort of card game. Blink walked over to Gryffin and picked up her head, sitting on the bench in its place.  
  
"God, Gryffin," he said, feeling her neck at the same place his hand had just left it. "You're freezin'!" The girl just nodded. She was well aware of the fact that she was cold, but she did not say anything because there was nothing to be done about it. According to Skittery, her clothes were soaking in her tent right now. "Here," Blink continued as he went through the pillowcase at his side. "Here's a long shoirt. Go ovah dere an' put it on. You're gonna catch a cold an' get sick."  
  
Gryffin felt the soft flannel fabric pressed into her hands. She did not move. Instead, she looked around at all of the other staff members. PB had not been out in the rain. She had lashed her own tent from the inside, and by the time she was woken up that was the only thing left to do. Sky had her hoodie on, which had been left in the unit shelter since pre camp. Skittery had a drier shirt on, and Blink was airing out his over shirt already. It was thin, and would be dry soon. When she had decided that the rest of the staff were already more comfortable than she was, she stood up and worked her way through the camper sleeping bags to the farthest corner of the room where a table stood on end.  
  
Once concealed, she pulled off her sopping t-shirt and pulled on his ratty, old, and wonderfully dry flannel shirt. It smelled like boy. It was very comforting. Gryffin's stress level started dropping already. The rain still pounded outside. The wind seemed to be calming down some, but the thunder and lightening still ripped through the night. She came out from behind the table and walked straight into the open door.  
  
"Damn," she said to herself, low enough that the campers did not hear her. The open door had just reminded her that Happy said somebody must sleep next to the door so that the campers do not go out it in the night. It was a pain to walk through the campers all the way over to the door. But it had to be done, because rules just freaking rock.  
  
"Hey guys, can I have one of those little blankets? I'm going to go sleep by that door so that none of the campers wander out and fall into the Connie. Because we all know how horrible it would be if we LOST one of them." Gryffin rolled her eyes. She was tired, miserable, and did not want to be in here with all of these little girls now that she thought she knew what she wanted with Blink.  
  
"I tried dis line before an' it worked. I thought maybe it'd work again. Do yas maybe want some company?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love some," Gryffin replied. "Hey Peebs, wanna come sleep with me?"  
  
"Okay hon," PB said without even looking up from her hand.  
  
"Hey!" Blink exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"I'm only joking. I do want you to come with me."  
  
The wind picked up again outside as they made their way to the other side of the room. The power went out when they were half way there. All Gryffin could see was the faint glow of the kerosene lantern that was sitting at the main door. She felt Blink's hand on her shoulder as she tired to pick a path through the still sleeping campers. Once they got to sleep, they were hard to wake up. The storm was incredibly bad outside now, but the girls were either asleep or quiet. Gryffin could hear branches breaking outside in the wind. The air whistled through the trees. She was glad that they were not sleeping outside tonight. It would be incredibly hard to keep the tent flaps down against this gale.  
  
Gryffin and Blink curled up on the last empty table in the place. The blanket covered both of them. Despite the storm, as Gryffin laid in the dark, she felt safer and more comfortable than she had in a very long time. She was sure to make Blink know how she felt before she went to sleep.  
  
End Twenty  
  
** duckie boots are these wonderful, waterproof rubber booties that pull on over your shoes and keep your feet dry as long as the water remains below the first hem line. They reach up to your knees when the yellow parachute material is fully extended so that your pants can stay a bit drier as well.  
  
A/N: Okay, for some reason you all have me hooked on this fluffy stuffs now. I'm going to have to quit that, and soon. I always thought it would be the most romantic thing to fall asleep in your guy's arms, but not having DONE anything first. To honestly just sleep together. Anyway. Hope ya liked. Ummmmm... damn, there was somethin' else I was supposed to tell you. Oh yeah. things will get back to normal in the morning. Well, as normal as camp can be. Fluffy stuff only happens at night in my mind. ^_^ Okaies. TTYL! 


	21. Trail's End's Death Tent and KitchNsynk ...

Disclaimer: I know I said I wasn't doing these, but I have to add that I do not own "Bring On the Men." It is from the musical, "Jekyll & Hyde," which does not belong to me. Not sure who it does belong to. but not me. I don't own Cotton Eyed Joe, the Price is Right or any of it's affiliations, Survivor, Harry Potter, or anything else that you recognize that happens to be brought up in this chapter some where.  
  
A/N: I feel obligated to tell you; not much in this chapter would really happen. Kitch*Nsynk never, NEVER practices. We did like... once in our existence, because we were dancing. That's it. The rest of the time, the skits are usually made up either between dinner and All Camp, or during All Camp. Okies? On with the show!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Artemis: Yay for the fluff! At least it isn't Gryffin/Blink/Mush hmm? (don't ask, anyone else, long story) I really do love the smell of boy. *randomly wonders what her dream boy smells like* hmmmmm *snap back to reality* You are the whore in your family. I can look at you like that all I want. You have no business calling Ivy a whore, Jillian. Jillian the Whore. :-P  
  
Maddie: Wow, super long review! Thanks!! I could never deny Blink. Hot, sexy, Blink... **shakes head** okay, focus Gryff... whoo... yeah, reviews... The pool wasn't really fluff, it was just flirting. There's a difference. You just wait until we get around to the mud... hehe. Boy, do I have plans. ^_~ Thank God for long time campers who know what the hell they're doing when there's a storm. It's so incredibly nice. Life gets so much easier. Luv ya hon!  
  
Yank: Poor Chipper... she is missing the fun! I had a friend in high school, until she moved, we fought the whole first year she lived in my school district, then we became best friends. She was a punky, bad ass smoker girl (in the 6th grade, this was bad) and I was an A list goody goody. Spot/Race fanfics are fun. I want to write one in New York eventually. My list of Stories to Write is much too long. I have post-it notes plastering my desk with random story ideas. Oh, and you don't kneed to inflate my ego. It is too large to fit in this little dorm room already. ^_^ j/k Thanks for chatting with me!!  
  
Brownie: Glad you liked the face-licking line. I liked it too. ^_^ So you know, I don't have intentions of continuing that other story... well... I didn't. I might now... but I don't have a plot. Just randomness. Maybe it could be the end of something? I dunno, I'll think about using it. You were right though, Blink was Mush's lover, but then Mush found a girl and got married. I plan on rewriting it again to have it make more sense. Thanks for you input on it!  
Our tents at camp are platform tents... so they're like cabins almost, only not when it's windy. We have problems when it gets windy. The rest of the time they're good though.  
  
Merry: Hi hon! Glad you finally got to read it. As a little secret from me to you, (most of this stuff is from real life. just the newsies addition into it is fantasy) As I've explained before to many other irate friends/readers, Race had to be gay because Spot is just too hot to give to any staff member. It wouldn't be fair.  
  
Storm: I never slept in PJ's when that happened. I always slept in wet clothes inside my sleeping bag. My sleeping bag started growing some black mold inside it because it got too wet all the time and never dried though.  
  
Christine: yay for rule breaking at school!! ^_^ um... wait... no.. bad! Bad camper! That was very wrong of you and you should never do it again... yeah that's what I'm SUPPOSED to say. Okies? Shannon was a made up character, but it is quite probable that someone would do that. Luv ya Mushly!  
  
Chapter 21: TE's Death Tent and Kitch*Nsynk Practices  
  
For the first time in a while, Gryffin woke up with the bell. She untangled herself from Blink's arms in a much quieter manner than she had the day before. For some reason, Trail's End sounded odd, but she could not place why.  
  
The campers, who were always more awake than the staff, were already rolling up their sleeping bags. Gryffin slipped on her shoes and walked out the door of the unit shelter. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The sight was like nothing she had ever seen before. "Oh my God," she whispered, finally breaking herself from staring at the tent. She turned to see Sky and Skittery standing in the doorway.  
  
The three councilors collectively stared. The tent next to the horse trail was completely crushed. A huge tree had fallen behind it. The ropes had snapped. The poles were broken. The wood mixed in with the branches of the tree. The (thankfully) empty cots were crushed and half-off of the platform  
  
"WOAH!" someone yelled from behind where Gryffin was standing.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!"  
  
Gryffin turned to see Maddie and Cassie standing where Sky and Skitts had been. The couple was now standing in the puddle that had gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Today, it was inevitable that everyone's shoes would be soaked.  
  
"Girls! Get back inside!" Gryffin yelled. "And shut your mouths for a minute please."  
  
The two in the door backed into the room. Gryffin looked around the site. There was no way that they could prevent the girls from seeing the tree. They would have to come up with a pretty good story for it. The girls believed in Santa Claus... they would believe anything that any of the councilors told them. Or they would be rational enough to figure out that this would not have much of a chance of ever happening again. Hopefully.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Where did I put that damned CD?" Gryffin said, throwing stuff around in the Haven. "I know it was here."  
  
"So a tent really fell in Trail's End?" Artemis asked as she wandered around the inside of the Haven, idly looking for the CD Gryffin was searching for. Both girls were wearing their Newsie hats.  
  
"Yeah. It's really scary. What if we had used that tent this session? What if we hadn't evacuated? What if there had been campers in there?"  
  
"We're all just lucky that none of those things happened. What tent was it?"  
  
"Do you remember a few years ago when that horse, Misty I think its name was, kicked a tent and knocked it off its cinder blocks?" Artemis nodded. "It was that tent."  
  
"Wow. And I thought that the Death Tent in Laurel Oaks was dangerous."  
  
"At least you don't feel like you're going to fall through the floor in the Trail's End Death Tent."  
  
"Yeah. All you have to watch out for is the floor falling out from underneath you or the ceiling falling in."  
  
Gryffin laughed a little. Artemis could always lighten her mood. "Okay, if you were Harmony's Bring on the Men CD, where would you be?"  
  
"Um.... In my ass?"  
  
"Why would it be in your ass?"  
  
"I don't know... because it's a suppository?"  
  
Gryffin shot Artemis a 'what the hell kind of crack are you on' look, and both girls burst into giggles. Gryffin found the CD, on the mantle, and they walked out the door toward the amphitheater.  
  
"This has to have been one of the worst Death Storms. Have you seen the Connie?" Gryffin asked as Storm joined their group. "It is barely four feet beneath the bridge. There is usually fifteen feet there. You can't see the tree that fell beneath it at all anymore."  
  
"That's nothing," Storm said. "Did you see the puddle in the games field? It looks like the tree there is growing in the middle of a lake. The water is three or four feet deep in some parts."  
  
The girls nodded agreement.  
  
"You know," Artemis said, "This isn't our worst Death Storm though. Do you remember when the top of the pine tree fell off in Laurel Oaks? You couldn't walk into the Haven or the bathroom for a few days until Scary Man Kenny and Scary Man Bob cleaned it up."  
  
"Oh, I remember that," Storm said. "There must have been twenty feet off the top of that tree that fell to the ground."  
  
"Yeah, and it left a big ditch that I stepped in three times and twisted my ankle. It sucked."  
  
The other girls nodded sympathy toward Gryffin. The girl constantly had problems with her ankle since she almost-not-really broke it while skipping across No Sock Island with Hermione. She was lucky not to have hurt it again yet this summer.  
  
"It was worse when the tent fell in Sunny Banks," Storm said. "I was a camper then... wow that was a long time ago. The storm was really windy and for some reason, we hadn't gone inside yet. We were all scared little girls, storm lashed inside our tents, when the wind came up and blew the tent flaps in, breaking the poles. The big pole fell on the ground in the middle of the tent. We were all lucky that we were sitting in our beds and not on the floor."  
  
"Something like that happened with the Weasels last year when we were in Outback." Gryffin switched hands with the CD player. "The pole slipped and the front part of the tent fell. The pole didn't fall far though, so everyone was okay."  
  
"We got a lot of storms last year," Artemis replied.  
  
"Yeah. We usually only have to sleep inside once or twice through the summer. Last year, I think we spent more time inside than in our tents."  
  
"That's what they said at CHK (camp henry kaufmann, see below) when I worked there. They said they had never seen so much rain before."  
  
"Then you're just bad luck, Storm," Gryffin said jokingly. The group finally arrived at the amphitheater. They found the rest of Kitch*Nsynk waiting for them along with a rather large group of Newsies.  
  
"What are all of you guys doing here?" Gryffin asked them as she handed the CD player to Phoenix.  
  
"We hoird dat dese Kitch*Nsynk skits was da funniest staff skits in camp," Race said. "So we decided ta come see what all da fuss is about."  
  
"Yeah," Mush added. "And Kristan said dat she'd hoirt us if we didn' come."  
  
Gryffin shot Kristan a quizzical look. Kristan just shrugged.  
  
"I figured with the song that we're doing, we could use some men."  
  
"Okay then. I guess we'll get to work. If anyone didn't hear, we're going to do the song "Bring on the Men" for Lip Sync Night. I'll let it run through once, and then we'll talk about ideas, okay with everyone?"  
  
"So, wha' oddah skits have you'se guys done dat were so funny?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Heh. What haven't we done?" Eeyore asked.  
  
"It all started with "I Blame the Bleach." Brooke added.  
  
"It should have been the "I blame the Phoenix." It was her fault that this all started." Willow smirked at Phoenix, who promptly stood and took a bow before starting to explain the group's first skit.  
  
"At my school, we learned this dance to the song "Cotton Eyed Joe." Well, I taught it to some people randomly around camp, and come time for All Camp, we were sitting here with nothing to do, so we decided to get up and perform the 'Cotton Eyed Joe' song."  
  
"DerF gave us the 'I blame the bleach' award for that, since almost all of the kitchen staff members had gotten bleach in their eyes recently," Brooke added. She had to go to the hospital when she splashed bleach in her eyes.  
  
"After that we did my skit," Willow said, smiling broadly. "It was Fairy Tale night, and we made up our own fairy tale. It was about underpants snatching monkeys. They come with horrible English accents and steal your underpants."  
  
"That was the 'Oh no, not the monkeys!' award," Hermione said laughing. "I was here as a camper for that."  
  
"I like the next one." Artemis began to tell the story. "It was paper bag skit night. Every group gets a paper bag full of random stuff, and has to make a skit out of it. They didn't make a bag for Kitch*Nsynk though. So, we decided to make up a skit using nothing but paper. We made paper dresses and put on a fashion show. They used my CD for the background music... it was a song from an anime that was nothing but a dog howling at the top of his lungs. It was great."  
  
"Yeah, we won the 'Worst Abuse of Paper' award and the 'Most Traumatizing Music' award for that one. I still have it in my house somewhere," Eeyore said. She had been the one to supervise the making of the dresses, being as she was the only one of them who had ever made a dress before.  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to have the second half of that award," Artemis shouted. "I called it!"  
  
"Okay. I'll get it next time I go home."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What was after that? Oh, one of my favorites," Gryffin said, reminiscing. "The 'Bob Barker's Worst Nightmare' award. We held tryouts for the next Bob Barker's Beauty. We got a computer geek (Artemis), a southern hick (willow) and some random other stuff that I don't quite remember. I'm not sure I want to either. I just remember that I was the interviewer, and at the end I got up and ran outside. We were in the dining hall because it had been raining. I ran out onto the deck and slipped and landed flat on my back. It was so incredibly fun. I was lost for a minute, and then Pooh, the camp director, was standing over me asking if I was alright. All I could do was laugh."  
  
"Then there was the Skit that wasn't," Artemis announced with many an odd glance. "The skit was designed by Dave and Phoenix, and it did not work at all. It was supposed to be something about singing herbal essences and the monkeys and... I don't know."  
  
"Yeah! That was Movie Night two years ago! Oh my God, do you remember, Kristan, WHERE'S OLIVER?"  
  
Kristan, Artemis and Gryffin giggled and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"See, I was a camper in Laurel Oaks," Kristan explained. "And Gryffin was my councilor, and Artemis lived in our unit. Does anyone else say 'problems already?' So Laurel Oaks combined all of the hit movies of the day; Men in Black, Lilo and Stitch, Scooby Doo, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. For some reason, Harry Potter was a Jedi. When Hans Solo and Luke Skywalker came to Hogwarts to take the child to Corsecant, he was attacked by two rabid fangirls, Artemis and Gryffin. They ran up, yelling and screaming, 'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! Are you Harry Potter?' And the kid who played Harry nodded. Gryff & Arty looked at each other and yelled, "Where's Oliver?!" at the top of their lungs right in the middle of the skit."  
  
"That was one of my favorites," Gryffin reminisced. "We got an awesome award for that. It was the "Your skits are getting weirder" award."  
  
"You forgot one, Gryff," Willow corrected. "You forgot the 'Caution: Nerd Alert!' award."  
  
"Oh yeah! HEHE... that was fun. See, it all started when Phoenix requested that we somehow involve playing go fish to techno music at three in the morning into our skit. It was movie night, and when we were playing cards, Willow and I started arguing about who was lying and who was cheating. We decided to 'settle it right here' and whipped light sabers out of nowhere. We had this really cool choreography for that. It was one we actually rehearsed for. (read: Willow and Gryffin spent too much time together playing with broomsticks in Laurel Oaks) And I was going to do a stunt by jumping off of the top of the amp. but then Hermione hurt my ankle, so I couldn't do it. Artemis and Phoenix, meanwhile, started arguing about whether Star Wars was better than Star Trek. They got up and started fighting with each other about that, Phoenix with a laser gun and Arty with her own light saber. At the end, Willow stood panting from chasing me, and I found out that Willow really was my sister. I screamed and went back to fighting her. We woke Yoda (an ex staff member, who didn't actually get to play her part because she was sick in the Haven... her part was played by Luna, but Yoda just works better for Star Wars) up by accident. She yelled at us to quit, and when we didn't she made us hand over the light sabers. We started fighting again with our hands instead, and Yoda killed both of us, saying 'use the Force.'"  
  
Gryffin put on the CD smiling at Artemis. It WAS a really good song; perfect for a Kitch*Nsynk skit.  
  
Practice went rather well overall. The girls couldn't decide who should sing the main part, so they divided it up, line by line. The chorus, they decided would be the same each time. The guys really did not have much of a part. They just stand and drool over the ladies, as was the intent of the song.  
  
"So let's bring on the men,  
Pattented, Brittney Spears 'oh baby baby' whip move while crossing stage toward guys And let the fun begin,  
Random fun dance moves A little touch of sin,  
Girl's finger on guy's chest Why wait another minute?  
Sharp pull away and back off of guys Step this way,  
Girls beckon boys as they cross stage again All cross stage It's time for us to play, They say we may not pass this way again, So let's waste no more time, Bring on the men."  
Girls randomly grab closest guy and hold him in various ways.  
  
The rest of the song passed in much the same manner, adding a few random and silly things. At one point, Willow hurt her knee while dancing with Bumlets. (big surprise) Bumlets said that the camp should put a fan up so that he could spin on it. Kitch*Nsynk seriously considered the request, but it just was not possible.  
  
"You know," Artemis said as they were getting ready to leave. "You boys are going to dominate the stage tonight."  
  
"Why's dat?"  
  
"Because, you never did your show last night, so you have to do that part tonight, and you have to do the finishing part tonight, and you're doing this. Three skits are an awful lot."  
  
"Yeah, but we look GOOD on stage," Spot said as he walked down from the loft. "So nobody cares if we dominate it."  
  
Those who were listening nodded. They could not disagree if they had tried.  
  
"I care," a Newsie voice said from somewhere in the throng of boys. Snitch stepped up, smirking. "Most of us looks good on stage. But some, Conlon, just ain't got da rhythm to dance their way out of a paper bag."  
  
Snitch immediately took off running (which was strictly forbidden in camp) without waiting for Spot's reply. The short King of Brooklyn took off after him.  
  
"You come back here! Wait until I get my hands on you, Snitch!"  
  
The boys ran off into the distance, disappearing around a group of trees. Gryffin laughed. Camp was getting back to its normal, crazy, every day life. Life was good.  
  
End Twenty One  
  
** Camp Henry Kaufmann is another Girl Scout camp in the area. The staff members of Redwing and CHK have severe pride of which camp they work for, unless they were stuck at Kaufmann simply because there weren't enough staff positions at Redwing for all of them. Storm was one of those unlucky few. CHK is now closed, due to lack of interest. Gee, I wonder which camp is better???  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I have been very uninspired. I think my Newsie Muses went on hiatus. I have to find them and bring them back soon, or the rest of this story is going to suck. Alright, Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Hot boys that can sing and dance!  
  
Gryffin 


	22. The Barn Out of Control, and A Visitor f...

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Holes. The physical book belongs to Artemis, the rights to it belong to Disney.  
  
A/N: I'm getting dull... if any of you have any ideas of things that happened at camp or could happen before the week is through, let me know.  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Shot: You get to be first since ff.net lost your review last time. I'm sorry! ILU!! We have skit nights on the last day of every session. (which is every three to five days) They all have different themes, and they rock. You are so deprived child. I feel so sorry for your skitless camp. *sniffles* I think that Shot gets a cameo as a camper in a Kitch*Nsynk skit just for that. *glomp* You will get to have fun with us after all! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Pyrotic: YAY FOR NEW READERS!! ^_^ I'm sorry someone took your name. Tell me who it is and I'll give them really bad flames. ^_^ j/p But I really am sorry. I'm the only Gryffin allowed to be on the internet. I get mad when other people have my name too. I'm glad that you like my story, and I love Luthien. She's great. (even greater now that she is drumming up readers from nowhere for me ^_^) Caffeine rocks. Esp. Pepsi. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: Arty, I updated at like three in the morning. I didn't think it would be appropriate to call you and tell you so. I figured your mother and father might get a little upset about it. *so let's bring on the men...* hehe. I've got to love that song. That has to have been one of your best ideas that you've ever given me, and look how I'm going to butcher it. ^_^ oh man, here goes. (yay for Keenan and Kel)  
  
Brownie: hehehe... you think those skits were nuts, wait until All Camp on Friday... tehehehe ^_^ I am enjoying this way too much for my own good. Now I just need some more interesting things to happen between now and All Camp. Hmmmmm... what could my boys be gossiping about today?  
  
Christine: You know, when we were staying in Outback during Mother/Daughter, a horse ran straight into my tent when I was lying in my bed. Storm's horse also jumped about three feet whenever I moved the tent flap a little. I didn't think it'd bother anyone, but Boo flipped. Pig Pen was scared of Cheetah's sleeping bag that was lying on a table to dry in TE one day. The horse apparently hadn't noticed it sitting there until he was even with it. Silly horses. You should feel special honey, you are. ILU, and I'll see you Friday ^_~  
  
Yank: Thank you for TRYING to keep your friend in line, though most of the time it is more fun to color outside the box. ^_^ Just sayin' hey and hoping that you like the story! Peace!  
  
Chipper: Chipper! Thank you! If you noticed, I'm in the process of doing research for the Very Secret Diaries of the Newsboys of New York. I'm looking through the movie with my notebook and catching all of the little out of place things or the stuffs that happens in the background to develop relationships between the boys. You just earned yourself a gold star for something that I never noticed before. (and believe me, I have noticed a LOT of strange stuff) Do you mind if I use it in my diaries? I would love you forever, and cite you for the reference. Oh, and just wondering... are you becoming a little slash-whore? Tehehe you're acting like it. ^_^ Nothing wrong with slash whores. Yay for the awesome review! luv you guys!  
  
Kristan: Yay for random toilets on your porch. Just hope no drunk guys come and use it, because where I live now, they really would. Hell, they don't even need the toilet, they get so drunk that they just go on the street. *shudder* icky This is your happy chapter now, and you are in the skit, and all will be revealed at All Camp, because it will be much funnier that way. Trust me. ^_~ ILU!  
  
Maddie: I think you were there for the Bob Barker skit, but I don't think that you did KoNY then. Pyper (or Pez, I forget which) did that with a crew from Sunny Banks and they did it on the stage. I couldn't make out many of the words, but that was the first time I heard a Newsies song! Yay Newsies! ^_^ Of course, way back then I didn't know that I was obsessed with them. That was before I saw them or the songs were played enough for me to know the words. You've gotta love Kitch*Nsynk skits. They rock. Yay for us!  
  
Cassie: No, Death Tent was not the tent that you stayed in when you were with us. It was the one on the other side of the unit by the horse trail that leads to Laurel Oaks. Don't worry, you're safe. ^_~ I definitely like the Newsies grace better, and the Chicken Patty grace after that. Yours needs to rhyme hon! Email me and tell me what happened at Arty's festival.  
  
Chapter 22: The Barn out of Control and a Visitor for Kristan  
  
Gryffin walked out of Happy's office, making faces at the pictures that ran through her head. Trash cans that could be cleaner, sinks that were not Purged. Her own tent flashed into her mind as being rather messy itself.  
  
Willow looked up from the couch where she was writing her book.  
  
"Hey you," she said.  
  
"Heya Willow," Gryffin answered, stopping momentarily to look at her friend. "How's it going?"  
  
"Well. I'm writing more about Diego's girlfriend."  
  
"You mean that stupid bitch-girl?" Gryffin asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Antoinette? Yeah, she and Merrick are bonding." Willow grinned. Gryffin glared.  
  
"She's not worthy to speak to Merrick."  
  
"I don't understand why you don't like her. She's being absolutely honest and doesn't hurt anyone. Yet anyhow."  
  
"Maybe that's why I don't like her. Nobody should be that straightforward. And no stupid mortal bitch should have the power to stay alive next to Diego Wolfe once he has his mind set to kill her."  
  
"But she's not mortal."  
  
"But she acts like it and she should be. She's not good enough for Merrick and Diego."  
  
"You know, Gryffin, I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Why?" Gryffin asked.  
  
"Complete change of topic, but I'm surprised that you didn't say your favorite award was the "I bet Gryffin could take Willow" Award today." Gryffin grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all the guys," she joked, pushing Willow's arm.  
  
"No, you just forgot," Willow replied, beaming.  
  
"Yeah. But that really was the best award. It is still sitting in the back window of my car. I'll have to tell the boys about it later."  
  
"Tell us what?" Jack asked, as he sauntered into the room. "Dave and I, we was just on our way ta da Amp. ta practice, but we'se got a minute. Please, tell us."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and sighed. She went back to writing her story, doing her best to ignore the group.  
  
"I was going to tell you about another Kitch*Nsynk skit that was me against Willow. See, there's this song from a musical called Les Mis, ya know? And we did a modern day version of one of the songs with Valjean and Javert. They had me playing Jean Valjean, the main character, and Willow as Javert, the bad guy. The funny part was, I've never seen Les Mis before. Well, this song is sung between the two of them. They are yelling at each other back and forth, fighting and such. It ended with her slapping me across the face, and me pushing her to the ground as I ran away. It was quite amusing. To us at least."  
  
"To you at least," Willow commented stiffly.  
  
"What? You don't think that it's true?"  
  
"No, it is true. It's just not funny."  
  
"Yeah, deny it now. The look on your face when we got it said different."  
  
Jack looked from one girl to the other, his jaw open. He was amazed that they could get these words out of their mouths as fast as they were coming, let alone think about what they were saying before they spoke.  
  
"Now dat you'se told us, I tink me an' Dave'll be goin' back. Come on, Davey." Jack put his arm around Dave's shoulder and led him out the back door of Mary Lodge.  
  
"Love ya, Willow," Gryffin said, getting up. "I'll see ya at dinner, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Sit with me?"  
  
"As long as we get a table with more than two staff."  
  
"Done."  
  
Gryffin was walking the long way to the barn, across the flag field and up the normal path, because the path through the woods was most likely a lake right now. She was musing slightly on the things that Happy said to her in their meeting after lunch about staff performance so far that summer. Trail's End was not bad, but it could be a lot better. If she ever wanted to be the Unit Leader in Orchard, she would have to step up the work. The boys were having a practice for All Camp that night, so she was alone as she walked to the barn to relieve Kristan.  
  
She was going over so many different improvements to her unit in her head, that she did not notice the white cavalier that had pulled into the parking lot where cars were rarely parked. She had not noticed so much, in fact, that she walked right into the front of the hood.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for?" she demanded of the driver of the car. A red-haired, teenage boy stepped out of the driver's seat, laughing.  
  
"It was your own fault. I haven't moved for the past ten minutes."  
  
Gryffin looked at his face and smiled wildly.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone you were coming, did you?" she asked, trying to avoid a fit of giggles.  
  
"No. I wanted it to be a surprise." Gryffin was visibly giddy now.  
  
"Oh my God! She's going to LOVE this. Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gryffin led the boy into the barn area by the wrist and sat him at a picnic table. Kristan must have been inside the barn with the barn staff. Gryffin thanked whatever deities that may be directing her fun at the moment; the door to the hay room was closed.  
  
"Steele," she called, entering the barn from the side entrance, "I'm here, now you can go."  
  
"Okay, thanks Gryff," Kristan said as she walked out past Gryffin. The older girl practically ran to the hay room doors and threw them open.  
  
Gryffin had gotten there just in time.  
  
"NICK!" Kristan screamed, like a true girl and ran to him, completely disregarding camp rules. He stood up, but the force of her hug slammed him flat onto his back on the table.  
  
"I missed you too," he said between gasps for breath and laughter. A group of campers sitting by the ring laughed at the scene as well. Gryffin completely beamed from the doorway.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't sue him, he hit me with his car," Gryff said smiling.  
  
"You're lucky that the car was parked when you ran into it, or else it may have actually hurt," Nick replied as he stood up.  
  
"I love you Gryffin!" Kristan called to her mentor and boss.  
  
"I love you too. Don't worry about anything else on your schedule today. We'll take care of it."  
  
"I love you very mushly!"  
  
"I know, I love you too. Now get out of here before I get jealous."  
  
"What's to be jealous of?"  
  
"Hey!" Nick cried with indignation.  
  
"What? She's got her boy with her all the time," Kristan added in an undertone to Nick as they walked back toward the road. "Don't wait up for me Gryff!"  
  
"Okay. I'll enjoy getting to sleep before nine o'clock for once." Gryffin smiled. Kristan turned to make a very rude gesture to Gryffin, but the campers by the fence were still watching, so she made a face instead.  
  
Gryffin sat down and started reading her book. Holes was incredibly predictable, but as Artemis had told her, it was a good book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So," Nick said, settling down next to Kristan in the grass at Woodlot. They had packed a lunch of sandwiches, carrots, apples and Cathy's awesome cookies to eat sometime throughout their day. The only places to be alone at camp... truly alone... were actually not in camp. "What's with all the boys all over the place?"  
  
Kristan looked up from the grass she was bending into innumerable positions. "Oh. They're the Newsies. They're here to tell about the Newsboy's strike in New York City."  
  
"So you talk to them much?"  
  
"Not really. I talk to Race and Snipeshooter most. They're just like the rest of the girls at camp, except for they're all dating the girls at camp."  
  
Nick nodded. His freckly ears were a bit pink. He was feeling a bit out of place, a city boy in the woods. Plus the fact that he had just driven an hour and a half to find out that his girlfriend was hanging around with a bunch of other boys. It was a bit awkward.  
  
Kristan leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, reluctantly. Although it had been nearly two weeks since she had kissed him last, she could still notice the difference.  
  
"Nick? What's wrong?" she asked tenderly, her hand on his arm.  
  
"Nothin' really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's perfect. I'm in the woods at a girl scout camp filled with boys in the middle of nowhere to visit my girlfriend. Everything's perfect."  
  
Kristan blushed when she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did I mention to you that Snipeshooter is only like twelve and Race is a homosexual?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snipe and Race, the guys that I talk to, they have no interest in me as more than a friend. The rest of the boys are claimed by other girls. Nothing is going to happen up here."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive. And even if any of them tried anything, I still know that I'm with you." Kristan kissed Nick again. Their red hair matched almost exactly as his forehead rested against hers.  
  
"Good, because I don't want to loose you."  
  
"And I refuse to be lost." Kristan smiled up at him. Her boy. Her boy that she had worked so long to get, not even a Newsie could take her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boots, Storm, Luna and Angel all filed into the hay room, swarming around Angel.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Boots?" Angel asked nervously. Luna and Storm chatted excitedly. Rolls of duct tape hung from each of their arms. This could not be good.  
  
"Yeah. Skittery had a one once. We put it on for twenty four hours, and it was gone?"  
  
"What was gone?" Gryffin asked. Barn staff could never be trusted with duct tape. Boots had already learned that. She was afraid of Angel learning the same thing the same way.  
  
"His wart," Boots said, nodding. "See, red duct tape gets rid of warts."  
  
"Angel here has a wart on her elbow. An odd place for a wart, but we're going to fix that for her." Storm grinned, flashing all of her teeth and waving her red duct tape in one hand.  
  
"Here, Angel," Boots said, "Give me your arm."  
  
First, Boots circled her elbow with the duct tape. Then he made a bracelet around both of her wrists. After much reluctance from Angel and insistence from Boots, He made similar circlets around both of her ankles and her waist.  
  
"Are you sure that she doesn't need any more on her?" Luna asked.  
  
"No," Angel replied firmly. "If this doesn't work Boots, this is going to be your head. I am not walking around in duct tape for an entire day for nothing."  
  
"What? You've never spent a day with random bits of duct tape attached to you before?" Storm asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I have, but not with tape around my waist. It is incredibly uncomfortable already."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Boots promised. "It starts to stretch after a few hours."  
  
"Oooh, hey Luna," Storm said excitedly. "I just got an idea of what the barn staff can give to everybody for the banquet. It's easy and it's cheap. Here, I'll tell you in the tack room." Storm and Luna wandered off in what was generally the other direction. Boots smiled at his handiwork as he and Angel headed back to the campers they were tending.  
  
Gryffin lay against the hay and realized how much of a passive observer she had been for the past few days. For some reason, with Blink around she did not always want to be the center of attention at camp, as she usually was. She was content to sit in the background and chill with her small group of friends. Well, she was going to have to do something about that. It just would not do for Gryffin, Super-councilor, to sit back and watch camp go on around her. She needed to be a driving force behind camp, for her own personal reasons.  
  
She immediately got up out of the hay room and walked toward the ring. Some of the girls were still standing there, waiting for their turn to go through the little obstacle course that the barn staff had set up. Time to make a few more campers wish that they could stay here all year...  
  
End Twenty Two 


	23. A Trip to WalMart and a Little Practice

A/N: Sorry its been so long guys, but I've had writer's block for the past week. *sniff* But, here is the chapter now and you'll all be happy to know that my muses came back to life. I have my MoodSwing!Blink and BestFriend!Dave as always. I lost my Someonewithbrains!Jack, but I gained a !JackinaCake and an AnswerMan/Smartass!Race. Yay for my muses!! ^_^ In case anyone was wondering, there was a lack of Newsies last chapter, because they were all here doing the goings on of this chapter.  
  
Just reminding you all, that you can read NMR: Artemis's story by Artemis Chan of Redwing, or NMR: A Camper's Story by Cassie (whose FF name I forget ^_^ check the reviews)  
  
And, I'm reading a really good story called Every Thing You've Done Wrong by Sloanne, a combination between Funkiechick and B. Everyone else should read it.  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Artemis: Boo Hiss for apathetic Arty. My Creative Meter has been going off the wall, and I'm working on my site more than anything right now. My muses are alive though, so writing will improve. More boys in this chapter, so let's watch. O_O  
  
Shot: YAY! I am luffled! ^___^ Yeah, I felt bad leaving Kristan out by herself to the dogs, and every time I see her, the first thing out of her mouth is 'I want Nick.' Kitch*Nsynk skit won't be until next chapter. Next chap will be long... so I better stop doing this and start writing that. Enjoy!  
  
Kristan: You're welcome. I love you too. No, Nick cannot stay at camp. But he could come to All Camp. Then he has to leave though. *nod*  
  
Cassie: I more walked into the car rather than hit it but... still. ^_^ Gotta love the childlike innocence.  
  
Maddie: *shrug* Christine told me about the warts. I do like to be the center of attention. I was at Luthien's party... I just can't help myself. Happy is Oh so very nice... actually that didn't happen at all... but it's still my perception of her.  
  
Yank: You know... divorce is a popular trend today. You still do have a chance with Gabriel, even if you don't find hit men.  
  
Chipper: I keep finding more and more in the movie for my VSD files. *devilish grin* I can't wait until I finish this and finish my website so that I can write and post them. ^_^  
  
Christine: Not quite getting duct tape... but you'll see eventually. ^_^ I do feel special. YAY!! I don't even know if you're going to be able to read this... but I hope you do and I hope you like!!  
  
Brownie: Sorry about the homework. Ouchies!  
  
Storm: hi hon... nice to see you're still alive. ^_^  
  
Merry: Ending? Where? No ending in sight for this story! lol... actually, it is only a few more chapters, then an Epilogue. I can't wait until you're staff either. You'd make great staff. I'm working on the whole relationship thing. Race has to be gay, because well... he just has to. So sorry! I like him too.  
  
Chapter 23: A Trip to Wal-Mart and a Little Practice  
  
"I have to do what!?" Nike asked in astonishment. She was with the Newsies at the amphitheater. They were practicing for the night's show all afternoon, since they were doing quite a large portion of it.  
  
"We wasn't gonna tell you until last night when we went on," Race explained, "but since you're here now an' we gotta practice again, we want you'se ta get used ta it."  
  
"I don't need to get used to it," Nike replied, almost smirking and looking angry at the same time while she got in Race's face. "Because I ain't gonna wear it."  
  
"Come on. Don't act like such a scab. Just put it on," Jack told her.  
  
"Yeah, like you have any right to be telling any girl what to do, barn boy. You couldn't even get one of the horses to go out with you if you tried."  
  
Jack snorted and turned away. Nike was starting to get on his nerves. She had hit sort of a sore spot with him. Spot sauntered over to the crowd, in a much better mood than he had been during the whole trip so far. For some reason, it amused him to see Nike put on the spot, so to speak. That, and he had just had a very excellent 'conversation' with Race in the bathhouse in Trail's End.  
  
"Look at dis," he said, holding up the frilly pink dress that had been dredged up from the bottom of one of the costume boxes. "It ain't so bad."  
  
Spot continued to examine the dress, twisting it around and generally being nosey about it. In a minute or so of his amusement, he had examined his way right into it properly. The dress hung a few inches on the ground, and it was quite baggy on him at the moment.  
  
"You'se look good, Spot," Race said eyeing up his boyfriend.  
  
"Eat you're heart out, Racey," Spot said, sweeping past Race. Spot promptly sat on Nike's lap and batted his eyelashes. She looked thoroughly disgusted, and seemed as if she were on the verge of pushing him off of her lap and down the stairs to the amp. "Dis ain't so bad, dear. Why don't cha jus' wear it?"  
  
"Because, Spot, I couldn't look half as sexy as you, okay?" Nike rolled her eyes and decided on pushing Spot back to a standing postion. "Besides, now that you've been in it, it'll have to be burned."  
  
Spot glared at Nike for less than a second before he started taking off the sequined material. He rolled it into a ball and threw it at Nike.  
  
"Just shut up, Medda, and put it on."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gryffin walked back to Mary Lodge with Luthien and Specs, who had been sent to fetch her from the barn. She was being sent to Wal-Mart with Christine and any three boys who volunteered and were not doing anything at the moment. For some reason, Gryffin had no idea why, the camp was suddenly out of duct tape and they needed more for the office. They were also going to buy something very heavy that would need to be tied to the roof of her car. (read: Gryffin couldn't find an excuse for the boys to come, so she just made this up)  
  
"Aren't you guys coming in?" She asked when she got to the end of the path from the barn to the parking lot behind Mary Lodge.  
  
"No, I think we're going to stay here for a little while. We have a bit of time off," Specs said.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Gryffin said, as she continued into the building.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"WATCH IT!"  
  
Christine and Gryffin yelled at the same time, having just collided with the other's head.  
  
"You ready Christine?"  
  
"Yeah Gryff. I got the money."  
  
"And I got the keys."  
  
"We're missing one thing though."  
  
"BOYS!" they both yelled together and headed through the swamp that was Outback to the Amp.  
  
When they burst through the trees where there seemed to be no path, the action on stage stopped. Spot was looking daggers at David, up in his face at Medda's. Christine and Gryffin giggled hysterically.  
  
"Wha'dja do, Spot," Gryffin asked, "Forget that Race is your boyfriend, not Dave?" She almost doubled over in giggles, caused by the giddiness that was shared between herself and Christine. Going to Wal-Mart was really, really fun.  
  
"Did you want something?" David asked. He was acting like he had a stick up his pants, as usual. Gryffin struggled to straighten up.  
  
"Yeah, we want Mush and Blink and someone else from a different unit who isn't doing anything for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"I ain't got anythin' ta do," Race said. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're going out of camp," Christine replied shortly, as if this explained everything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, three of you guys get to come because we can fit five people in Gryffin's car, and Mush and Blink were already nominated whether they like it or not."  
  
"Hey, I like it," Blink said, grabbing his bag.  
  
"Outties," Mush said, ruffling Jack's hair as he followed Blink, both boys jumping off the stage and running up the seats.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll stay here then," Race said, looking skeptically at the two couples.  
  
"Can I come?" Snipeshooter asked from the background.  
  
"Sure kid, let's go!"  
  
The five of them left with almost as much ruckus as the two girls had made coming in. Nike rolled her eyes. Dave sighed heavily, because things were not going the way he had planned, and Jack paced the stage, getting the boys set up to start that scene over again. It would be a long afternoon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They came to a hard stop in front of Wal-Mart. They had been listening to the Newsies soundtrack on the way. It was even more fun to listen to when you had the boys in the back seat singing their own parts as well as making fun of all of the other guys. Christine was in tears, and Gryffin was surprised that she kept the car on the road she had been laughing so hard. For the moment, the group seemed sober though, as the walked into the store.  
  
"Okay, so what do we need? Just duct tape and sand for sandboxes right?" Gryffin asked Christine, who had been the one to talk to Happy.  
  
"Yep. We pay for the sand at the register, and we can pick it up around back."  
  
"Good," Snipe said, "I don't feel like carryin' it aroun' anyhow." Blink playfully pushed his head.  
  
Since none of said staff members were duct tape fanatics, like the rest of the camp, they did the only thing they could think of: Walked aimlessly around the store hoping to stumble across the tape aisle. Of course, that failed when they realized that this was a super Wal-Mart, and they had about 150 aisles, and that there is something interesting to play with in each one of them. After a half an hour of this, Gryffin decided that it was time to go to Customer Service and ask where they may keep the duct tape.  
  
That did not work so well either. They should have known that they were in for a hard time from the start. But, as they are all Redwing staff, they did not realize that anything was a bit odd. The people at Customer Service told them that the tape was in Electronics. The people in Electronics blatantly laughed at the group and sent them to Housewares. The people at Housewares, who were all older women and quite pleasant, told them very politely that the people in Electronics must have been a bit confused and that they should check Hardware. The people in Hardware said they were out and to check in Automotive, and the people in Automotive said that they never carried duct tape, that it was stocked in Electronics.  
  
Gryffin was beginning to get frustrated. They had been in the store for an hour already, and they had not gotten anything that they needed. She did the only thing she could think of doing. Sing.  
  
"Open the gates and sieze the day,"  
  
"Who do you think you are? Dave?" Christine asked, giving her mentor a weird look.  
  
"Shut up. Don't be afraid and don't dealy, Nothing can break us, No one can make us, Give our rights away,"  
  
"Hey, she sounds bettah dan Davey, can we take her back to New York?" Blink asked.  
  
"You liar. You just want to take her back to New York," Snipeshooter accused. Blink blushed a little and shrugged. Mush punched him in the arm.  
  
"Arise and seize the day..."  
  
"Open the gates and seize the day."  
  
"Open the gates and seize the day," the boys came in automatically.  
  
"Raise up the torch and light the way," Gryffin continued. The boys started dancing behind her.  
  
"Raise up the torch and light the way," Christine joined them, though she did not dance. She merely grinned from ear to ear and strode down the main aisle of Wal-Mart beside Gryffin with three hot, singing dancing boys behind her.  
  
"HEY! Who is that singing the Newsies Soundtrack?" a male voice said from about twenty yards in front of them.  
  
The girls went into hysterics that anybody else knew who the Newsies were, and ducked into the closest aisle, laughing. The boys followed them in. Gryffin collapsed into Blink as they both melted down onto the empty shelf space. Snipe put his head into his arm on a rack, and Christine leaned against Mush, tears literally streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn' think dat people knew us dat well," Blink said, calming himself. Gryffin was being very careful not to look at anyone, because she was sure that she would burst into giggles again.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Snipe cried, holding something in his hand. "I found the duct tape!" It was no use, they all fell to laughing again.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to get out of here," Gryffin said, pulling Blink up after her.  
  
"HI TIMES, HARD TIMES..."  
  
Blink started yelling the song at the top of his voice as they headed out of the store. He and Mush treated Snipe as if he were Medda and pranced all the way to the register.  
  
"Excuse me, would you like to try a sample of our appetizers from Rock Bottom?" a lady asked as they walked out the doors.  
  
"Okay!" the boys said, always hungry. The dishes smelled very good.  
  
"Dude!" Blink exclaimed. "Mush, this is the first time I've ever had my food in style."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Mush said, holding up his mashed potatoes. "I've never even drank martinis out of a martini glass, let alone eaten white cheader mashed potatoes from one."  
  
"Quit your yappin'," Snipe told the two older boys. "They're just plastic, and they come apart."  
  
"Yeah, but they're martini glasses," Blink protested. The argument lasted the entire half hour drive back to camp, and by the time they got there, if Gryffin heard one more word about mashed potatoes, she was sure that she would kill someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally did get back, it was nearly dinner time. They unloaded the sand near the Corral. None of them were quite sure what it was for. Then they drove back over the train tracks to main camp. Gryffin remembered jumping the tracks in her Suzuki a year ago, but she was not about to bring that up with a bunch of hyper people in her little yellow Cavalier. That was how she had accidentally ended up jumping the other vehicle in the first place.  
  
Gryffin went to teach grace to the girls, and noticed that Artemis was not there. It was not like Arty to miss meals, and nobody was cooking out. If she did not hear anything about Artemis in a few minutes, she was going to go to her tent and get the child herself.  
  
"Okay girls. Today, we're being evil to you all. Today, we are singing the Edilvice grace. It's easy, I promise. Just repeat after me."  
  
End Twenty Two 


	24. Dinner and All Camp

**_Chapter 24: Dinner and All Camp_**

            When the staff went into the dining hall, Gryffin realized why Artemis was not there.  Posters covered the walls boasting a picture of the girl under the word 'missing.'  They were reminiscent of those posters one saw when somebody was looking for a lost dog.

            Pixie and Bumlets raised their hands to silence the hall.

            "Thank you.  I'm Pixie."

            "And I'm Bumlets."

            "And we're your hopper councilors," they chorused, striking a ridiculous pose.  Pixie's bells jingled.

            "As you may have noticed," Bumlets said, "Our dear little Artemis-chan is missing."

            "The girls of Laurel Oaks in Theater In the Woods are going to put on a play to help us find Arty," Pixie told them.  "The skit will be broken up throughout dinner, so on with the show!"

            The few girls who stood off to the side came forward as Pixie and Bumlets took their seats.  

            "Hey, look what I found," Shot the camper said, holding something blue.

            "What is that?" Finley, another camper, asked.  Shot shrugged.

            "I know what that is!" Katie the Weasel exclaimed as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.  She took the blue garment from Shot and turned it right side up.  Snickers ran through the dining hall from those who knew what she was holding.  Snitch turned bright red.

            "Oh my gosh!" Finley yelled mockingly.  "Those are Snitch's swim trunks!"

            The rest of the room burst into laughter.  Snitch blushed red right up to his ears and quickly excused himself to the restroom.

            "I bet it was Snitch that kidnapped Artemis," Katie said, incredibly serious.  The others agreed and walked back to their seats.  

            "End Part One!" Pixie said.  "Everybody eat!"

            Gryffin, still smiling, started serving her table.  Sky and Skittery were both sitting with her tonight, as Blink was filling an obligation to eat with Mush.

            "'Scuse me a minute," Skittery said, pushing himself up from the table and heading off toward the bathrooms.

            Skittery scratched the back of his head, yawning, as he opened the door to the boy's bathroom, and promptly stopped dead in his tracks.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN'?" he yelled.

            "Shhhhhh!" Snitch admonished as he finished ripping a piece of duct tape.  Skittery paid no attention to his friend, though.  His eyes were locked on Artemis, who was bound and gagged with the over-used silver stuff and sitting on the floor.

            "Ain't dere no rule 'bout no sex in da bathroom?"  Skitts asked, only slightly quieter.  Artemis pushed the gag out of her mouth.

            "No, Skittery, that's no sex in the champagne room."

            "What!?"  Both boys looked at her.

            "Never mind," she said, shaking her head.  "Skittery, it is DEFINITELY nothing like that.  Snitch is just helping me be kidnapped.  It is all part of the Laurel Oaks skit."

            "Oh.  I was concerned for a minute dere.  You know, it's bad enough wit one Newsie inta all dat bondage crap..."

            Artemis blinked exaggeratedly.

            "Yeah, jus' don' ask.  Yah don' really want ta know," Snitch advised.

            Back in the dining hall, the Laurel Oaks campers had added Storm, Tinkerbell, Pixie and Vash *shudder* to their list of the accused.  They had made up some god-awful story about why Vash may have had Snitch's shorts when he kidnapped Artemis.  Gryffin did not hear most of it though.  She was too busy trying _not_ to think of Vash having anything to do with Snitch's pants at all.

            Skittery returned to his seat next to Sky, and Snitch came back from the bathroom too, only he was not blushing at all anymore.  In fact, he looked quite calm and very relaxed.  That was odd for him.  The storm that had been threatening all day unleashed itself outside.  The little lake that had formed around the base of the tree in the games field rose quickly.  The thunder and lightening crashed during the downpour.  The rain was hard and heavy, but it did not seem like it would last long.

            In the middle of dinner, Kristan stood up suddenly. She picked up the bowl of pudding that was sitting in the middle of her table and promptly turned it upside down on top of Christine's head.  The vanilla gunk ran all down her hair and face.  Instead of yelling, Christine started to lick bits of the gook off of her fingers and her face.

            "Not bad."

            Nike got drug into the next part of the skit.  The girls said that she kidnapped Artemis because she was jealous that the small girl had a boyfriend and Nike did not.  The girls were told about the no dating rule at camp, and how the staff would _never_ break the rule, but because of the events of the week, they were convinced that Artemis was going out with Boots.  Yes, that's right folks, Boots.  And Nike was jealous of them.  Yep.  Hey, that's the way that the campers think.

            When the girls brought this revelation to light, David actually openly laughed.  Nike sent him a scathing look that was worthy of Spot Conlon.  

            "You're all wrong," another little camper said.  "I know who the real culprit is.  Let's look at our evidence."  

            She dumped the things out on the table.  They included Snitch's swim trunks, a brush from the barn, Pixie's bells, a picture of Boots with writing to Artemis on the back, a Buzz Poet's CD, and an empty roll of duct tape.  (go figure)  

            "The person who kidnapped Artemis is none other than..." she waited, looking around at her fellow campers.  "Drum roll?" she suggested as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Luna!"

            The barn staff member looked up, completely confused, and was drug to the front of the hall.  Just then, Artemis came scooting out of the bathroom.  She was sitting on the ground, bound with her arms behind her back and her legs together in front of her.

            Pixie went over and unbound the little lifeguard.  

            "Luna, why would you kidnap your tent-mate Artemis?" Pixie asked.  Luna sort of shrugged and looked at Pixie as if she were insane.

            "I can tell you that one," Katie said.  "Artemis borrowed Pixie's bell belt and made too much noise in the tent when Arty danced to her headphones with Nike's Buzz Poet's CD.  Everyone _knows_ how much barn staff value their sleep.  They don't like to be woken up for _anything._"

            "Yeah," the littlest camper broke in.  "The horse brush proved that it was someone from the barn, and the empty duct tape roll is from the barn always playing with the stuff and they wrapped my Artemis in it."  The girl put her arms around Arty's waist and squeezed.  The picture was adorable.

            "Earlier in the day," Finley said, "Boots had given his picture to Luna for Artemis, because Artemis is his _girlfriend_ and he wanted her to have it.  Luna was also mad because Boots had taken time out of his work at the barn to write on the picture."

            "Then what about Snitch's shorts?" someone asked.

            "Those," Arty said, taking the swim trunks, "would be mine.  I had them because I was putting them in the wash with my towels and bathing suits."

            "So there you have it folks," Bumlets said as the rest of the staff and campers sat back down.  "The case of the mysterious missing Artemis is solved thanks to the awesome sluths of Laurel Oaks."

            They clapped and cheered, and dinner was over shortly.  It was still raining hard outside, and the campers milled about in the dining hall while the staff finished cleaning up.  

            "Hey guys," Nike whispered, "I got an idea.  Who wants to soak Happy?"

            Gryffin and the barn staff members who were standing next to the leader of Orchard smirked and grinned evilly.

            "That's what I thought.  Go down in the puddle and I'll bring her down."

            Nike slipped off and started talking to Happy while Gryffin and the others went outside and promptly started playing in the puddle.  It was nearly four feet deep, and they could swim in it if they had tried.  

            Nike appeared a moment later, still chatting hospitably with the camp director by her side.  They stood and watched the staff members play in the puddle.  Without warning, Cinders appeared on the other side of Happy.  Nike and Cinders swept Happy up into a basket between their arms and carried her out into the middle of the pool, ceremoniously dropping her into the water.  The campers and staff that had accumulated around the water's edge clapped.  Gryffin had the biggest smirk on her face.  That, was one of the best memories she would have all summer.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Later that night, the rain had stopped and the seats were dry enough so that they could have All Camp at the Amp.  The boys did the part of their production that was supposed to be on last night first.  They had somehow wrestled Nike half-way into the dress before she went on stage.  Catcalls and whoops erupted from the staff members as she started to sing Medda's parts.  It was amazing how Nike's eyes could glare at them while her lips still smiled and she pranced around the stage like Medda might have done.

            Trail's End was up next.  Gryffin and Sky went to sit on either side of the stage to coach the girls where they got lost.  Gryffin knew that the skit had been an awesome idea at the time, but now it somehow did not seem quite appropriate.  She was terrified of getting in trouble for having the girls say what they were going to say... but as long as the girls did not know the meanings of their words, it would be alright.  The campers filled the stage, each of them impersonating a different staff member.

            "Welcome to Celebrity Juke Box, by the Camp Redwing Staff.  Today, we have two teams on our show.  Team one, please introduce yourselves," the announcer said.

            "Hi, I'm Artemis, and I look cute in my teeny bikini!"

            "Hey, I'm Harmony.  Has anyone seen Eeyore?"

            "Check the guard's room," the camper who would be Gryffin said.

            "NO!" the Nike camper yelled.  "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO IN THERE!" 

            Gryffin and Sky both hid their faces from the audience, not meeting anyone's gaze, terrified of bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  The staff in the audience laughed loudly.  Gryffin hoped that Happy would find it funny.

            "Hi, I'm Cheetah, and I'm going to go run eleven miles!"**

            "I'm Gryffin.  Has anyone seen Kid Blink?"

            "Thank you Team One!  Now Team Two, please introduce yourselves!"           

            "Hey, I'm Nike.  Jem, you'd better fix that CRACK in the Pool!"

            Gryffin could hear Nike's voice laughing over all the rest.  At least someone was going to like her after all was said and done.

            "I'm Willow, now quit distracting me.  I'm trying to write!"

            "I'm Storm.  Where's Luna?  I need more duct tape."

            "Thank you Team Two!  The first question is... what song have Gryffin and Artemis been singing all week?"

            "Ooh!  Ooh!  I know!"  The Gryffin camper jumped up and down with her hand in the air.

            "Yes?  Gryffin?"

            "We have been singing _Carryin__' da Bannah!"  _

            "No, that is not quite the title we're looking for.  Team Two, with the chance to steal."

            "They've been singing _Carrying the Banner_," Willow-camper said without looking up from her notebook. 

            "Dat's what I said!  Can' nobody heah me?"

            "I'm sorry, Gryffin, but all answers must be submitted in English, not New Yorkian."

            The Gryffin-camper sulked.

            "Hey!" Artemis called across the set.  "Hey, Gryffin, Nike... do you want to buy a Newsie?"

            "Is he hot?" Nike asked.

            "Can he sing and dance?" Storm asked, though she had not really been asked for her input.

            "Is it Blink?" Gryffin-camper asked.

            "Of course he's hot and he can sing and dance," Artemis-camper said, waving them off.  "And Gryff-child, I would never think of selling you anyone else."

            Gryffin was completely red in the face now.  She was almost regretting the skit.  The girls asked a few more nonsense questions, then burst into a very well choreographed version of _Mama Says_ from _Footloose._  When they were finished, the Orchard staff gave them a standing ovation.

            Laurel Oaks performed their song, and soon the Newsies were up again to play out the end of their skit.  The Finale was awesome, especially with the amount of dancing that the boys had to do.  They looked wonderful on stage.  Gryffin began thinking of the fact that they were leaving tomorrow after the campers.  She was definitely going to miss the boys' presence in camp, let alone missing Blink and Race for their friendships.  When the Newsies took their bows, the girls clapped, squealed, and rushed the stage like a bunch of obsessed fan girls.  They were turning into staff already.

            Ten minutes later, when everybody was back in their respective seats, Christy was called to the stage.  

"Gryffin," Eeyore said, as she took a seat on the other girl's lap.  "We just had an idea."

Gryffin looked worriedly from the insane smirk on Eeyore's face to the ear to ear grin on Race's and the matching smirk on Spot's.  She was frankly afraid to ask.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to change some things."

Kitch*Nsynk called themselves from the audience and held an impromptu meeting behind the Amp while the rest of the units put on their skits.  Gryffin had held her hopes too high.  She had expected a fairly normal, run of the mill, Broadway-style production number.  Heh... she had forgotten the fact that it was being performed by Kitch*Nsynk.

After Christy performed it was Sunny Banks turn.  They sang some silly song from a cartoon show, and then the Orchard girls had their chance.  Orchard sang some Spice Girls song, but that was the best part of the show.  Trail's End's skit was by far the best, between the jokes and the choreography.  Gryffin was proud of her girls.  

"Last, but not least... well... you know that's just a saying," Spark-yo mumbled as she introduced them, "Is the insane group of Kitch*Nsynk... none of which actually work in the kitchen."

A single figure stood in the middle of the stage.  Medda's pink dress was pulled tight around the body.  The head was down, a big feathery fan in front of the face.  The music started.  The rest of Kitch*Nsynk watched, outside of the audience's line of vision for the moment.

On the first line of words, Spot jerked his head up above the fan.  The crowd laughed instantly.  And they had not even moved yet.

_"There was a time,_

_I don't know when,_

_I didn't have,_

_Much time for men_

_But this is now, _

_And that was then,_

_I'm learning."_

Spot folded the fan and tossed it aside.  He ran his hands down his sides seductively.  Gryffin could hear Maddie and Cassie screaming their heads off. By the sounds of it, there were several other campers who shared their opinion.    

_"A girl alone,_

_All on her own,_

_Must try to have,_

_A heart of stone,_

_So I try not,_

_To make it known, _

_My yearning."___

The rest of the Newsies involved in Kitch*Nsynk filtered onstage.  They were dressed in random assortments of clothing, much of which had been raided from the costume boxes moments before.  Blink and Bumlets looked very good in their dresses.  Jack was the only one wearing any pants.  Specs and Snitch had on two office suits, sufficiently mismatched between them, though Specs had declined dancing in the skit.  He was going to run the CD player instead.  Snitch wore a black tutu over his shorts.  Skittery wore a pink one.  Racetrack wore a tattered ren-fair dress that had belonged to Fairy Magic at one point in time.  Mush wore a very tight eighties style mini skirt, and a super short shirt that looked as if it had been taken out of the camper's extra box.

_"I try to show,_

_I have no need,_

_I really do, _

_I don't succeed."_

The 'men,' aka, the regular Kitch*Nsynk members, came onto the stage, ogling the boys.  They had been dressed in most of what the Newsies had taken off.  

_"So let's bring on the men,_

This time, the boys did the patented Brittney Spears 'oh baby baby' dance move

_And let the fun begin_

The boys shimmy on fun

_A little touch of sin _

Boys use one finger to just barely touch the Kitch*Nsynk members

_Why wait another minute_

Newsies roll their heads and back away from the girls.

_Step this way_

Boys cross stage and beckon girls on seductively.

_It's time for us to play _

_They say we may not pass this way again_

_So let's waste no more time_

_Bring on the men."_

The Newsies grabbed their dance partners; Blink and Gryffin, Christine and Mush, Kristan and Jack, Artemis and Snitch, Willow and Bumlets, Phoenix and Skittery, Luthien and Racetrack.  Spot was making sure he was the center of attention with Brooke and Eeyore both hanging on him.  

_"I always knew_

_I always said_

_That Silk and lace _

_In black and red_

_Will drive a man _

_Right off his head_

_It's easy."_

Spot fluttered his eyelashes.  It was very noticeable now that someone, probably Eeyore, had helped him to apply makeup.  Purple shadow that faded into pink completely covered the space between his eyes and his eyebrows.  Silver glitter was mixed into the shadow, and lines of it graced the boy's already high cheekbones and flicked through his eyebrows and hair.  

_"So many men,_

_So little time,_

_I want them all,_

_Is that a crime?_

_" No__"  the Kitch*Nsynk girls yelled, ogling Spot again.  The rest of the Newsies stood next to him_

_I don't know why _

_They say that I'm too easy_

Spot hiked up his skirt.  The girls in the audience screamed even louder.  Some of the staff had stopped looking dumbfounded and had started to laugh instead.  

_ "They make me laugh,_

_They make me cry,_

_They make me sick,_

_So God knows why,"_

_"So let's bring on the men,_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin _

_Why wait another minute_

_Step this way_

_It's time for us to play _

_They say we may not pass this way again_

_So let's waste no more time_

_Bring on the men." (chorus)_

_"They break your heart_

One little camper broke out from the front row at a sprint.  She jumped onto the stage and latched her arms onto Spot's middle.  "SPOT!  I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME SPOT!  IT WILL BE SO CUTE: SPOT AND SHOT!  AND THEN WE'LL HAVE KIDS, AND ALL THE LITTLE SPOTS AND LITTLE SHOTS AND" Shot had started to pull Spot's dress off of him.  He looked appaled and quickly backed away, more surprised that anyone would try to do something to the leader of Brooklyn that he did not want done to him.  He also had amazing self control.  He didn't even start to hit her away from him.  Shot's cries of undying devotion switched to cries of anger.  "HEY!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  GET OFF OF ME!  LET ME GO!"  Several staff members from Christy had come to pry the young child out of the middle of the skit.  Specs turned the CD back on and Spot picked up the lines again.

_Steal your soul_

_Take you apart_

_And yet they somehow make you whole_

_So what's their game?_

_I suppose a rose by any other name_

_The perfume and _

_The pricks the same."___

_(dance break)_

_"I like to have a man for breakfast each day._

_I'm very social and I like it that way._

Blink and Mush both stepped to the front on those lines.  They gave the crowd seductive looks, and Mush winked at the campers.  The boys grabbed Gryffin and Christine by the ties that they had on their necks and pulled them back toward the back rooms.  

_By late midmorning I need something to much,_

_So I ask over two men for lunch._

Snitch took center.  Phoenix and Artemis linked their arms though his and he walked off to the back of the Amp, swinging his hips seductively.  

_And then I'm mad about my afternoon teas_

_They're quite informal, I just do to please._

_Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones._

Jack, Willow and Kristan lined up, Willow facing Jack and Jack and Kristan facing each other.  Kristan was by far being the most seductive of the three as they sort of scuttled offstage.

_I'm also very, partial to buns. _

Racetrack sashayed over to where Luthien was standing, wound up his arm, and landed a hard smack on her ass-penfish.  She slid her arm around his waist and escorted him offstage like any proper, male escort would do.

_My healthy appetite gets strongest at night,_

Spot took center stage now.  The rest of the boys-being-girls had backed off to the sides.

_My __edam__ dinners are my men friends' delight._

_When I invite the fellows over to dine,_

_They all come early,_

_In bed by nine."___

The rest of the girls picked Spot up so that he was lying sideways across them and marched him off stage.  The rest of the cast filed back on and sang the last chorus.

_"So let's bring on the men,_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin _

_Why wait another minute_

_Step this way_

_It's time for us to play _

_They say we may not pass this way again_

_So let's waste no more time_

_Bring on the men."_

The cast of random people froze, their legs and arms all entwined around each other, to a riot of laughter and applause.  They linked arms, and Artemis said her piece.

"This has been yet another production, of Kitch*Nsynk."

"Featuring the beautiful singing talents, of Jania Conlon-Higgins," Specs said from the CD player.  Spot glared at the besepecled boy.

"Okay, the awards..." Spark-Yo said, as Kitch*Nsynk sat down.  They gave out the awards for Laurel Oaks, Sunny Banks, and Christy, which went without comment.  "Trail's End... You get the 'Could Sky and Gryffin turn any redder' award.  Kitch*Nsynk... you get the "You're _allowed to do that at __Girl Scout camp!?!' award.  And we have a very special award tonight.  It is for Gryffin.  It is the 'Are you insane? Just how much do you  value your job?  And could you possibly push the limits any further?' Award."_

Gryffin blushed again, still clad in what were mostly Kid Blink's clothes, and accepted her award with a bow.  

"Thank you, and goodnight!"     

**_End Twenty-Four_**

** Cheetah did not work at camp that summer, but she was very memorable for running eleven miles every day, and twenty two on the weekends.

A/N: Yay!  Going to break 200 reviews this time!  (probably)  *does happy dance*  Luv you all soooooooooooooooooo much!  Yeah, this chapter is really long, and that's why it took so long to get out.  Almost done... just a few more chapters.  Luv ya and please review!

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  I love using multiple exclamation marks!!!!!!!!!  And since when have any Redwing staff members been sane?  

Shot:  Yay Shot!  You get a cookie, because I think you're the only other person in the world who does not like Super Wal-Marts.  Sam's clubs though... those are a different story.  Those rock!  I hope you like yourself!

Yank:  Good luck with those hit men... did I mention that you can buy a Mafia!Race from Funkiechick and B?  He could do the job for you.  Then again, if you have Race, you really don't need to kill Mrs. Damon.  EVIL WAL-MARTS!! GAH!!!  THEY SHOULD CARRY NEWSIES!  Stupid freickg alvnsd vvoihe vndfs.

Chipper:  Yeah, I'm trying to keep it close to real life... though there really is no such thing as normal in my life... ever.  Oh, and don't tell Yank, but I like Spot in the pink dress too.  ^_^  Don't worry... we'll get some more of that before the story is through!

Storm:  Yeah, hunny... you're probably really glad that I left you out of this chapter.  I really, really doubt that anyone wants to be involved for what is coming.  ^_^  Enjoy!

Kristan:  I love you too.  Maybe after this, you will love me even more.  *snicker*  Enjoy yourself!  Yay for you writing Kristan's story!  *I don't really have time to write it*  Luv ya lots!

Cassie:  Oh yes, only Spot can look sexy in a pink dress.  Only Spot.  I don't remember getting to go to Wal-Mart with PB... but okay if you say so.  *shrug*  That's okay with me.  

Maddie: Eldivice is the evil, hand clapping grace. "Bless our friends, Bless our food, come oh god and sit with us..."  that thing.  I like hot boys singing Newsies.  They rock!  Oh, by the way, don't eat sticks around Speedy, and you won't have problems with him.

Merry:  I don't think that anyone would be insane enough to come and spend their summers at Redwing if they are of the opposite sex.  They would have to be insane.  I'm glad that I met your quota.  Hope this one does the same!

Christine:  Hm.... couldn't get you in a dress if we tried.... maybe we'll have to add that as material sometime soon.  ^_^  I know you wanted Race... but he's gay.  I'm sorry!  You have your frigging shirtless Mush, what more do you want?!  You want pudding.... hehehehe

Brownie:  Don't get caught up in the duct tape!  It might eat you, just like the camp applesauce!  (don't ask... I don't even know anymore)  Sugar is a good thing, it keeps the world turning.  Luv ya hon!


	25. Nike in Trouble

Chapter 25: Nike in Trouble  
  
Thursday Night  
  
Nike walked back toward Orchard. The rain had started again, and it was very dark. She had been using the super-secret-internet in Mary Lodge to check up on her favorite bands, as she was known to do. The entire camp seemed as if it had been split up into pairs, and Nike still could not even get Tony to look at her twice. It simply was not fair. She supposed that it all had to do with the fact that she was bigger than all of the guys except for Vash... who was not really a guy anyhow. He had been pissing her off in Mary, and she was glad that he could not come over to her unit.  
  
"Stupid camp..." she muttered, kicking a rock into the swiftly moving Connie. The creek was nearly five feet under the bridge now, and it was still rising in the rain. Instead of going straight back to Orchard, Nike walked past the log cabin and into the woods on the other side. It was one of her favorite places to sit and think. Thankfully, nobody knew about it. She made her way around the bend in the Connie through the woods near where the dirt bike riders often visited the camp grounds. The rocks on the bank were slippery as she picked her way a bit farther up stream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David looked out of his tent flap onto the wet hillside that was Orchard. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and Nike still had not returned from the other side of camp. He was starting to get worried. The only problem was that he could not figure out why he was worried.  
  
He rolled onto his back and stared at the top of the tent instead of the soggy ground outside. Nike had been staff for nearly forever. She also was quite capable of taking care of herself. She was probably fine...  
  
The thought haunted David for nearly ten more minutes before he pulled on his pants and shoes to trek down to the cabin to call over to main camp.**  
  
He did not want to get Nike in trouble in case she was just on the other side of the bridge doing something else, so he decided to call over to Trail's End because he could hear voices floating over the creek.  
  
"Hello?" someone answered, shushing people in the background.  
  
"Hey. This is Dave."  
  
"Oh, hey Dave. This is Gryffin. What's up?"  
  
"Just wondered if any of you had seen Nike lately. She never came back after All Camp."  
  
"Hey guys!" Gryffin whispered loudly. "Did anyone see Nike after All Camp?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Spot said, looking up from his position under Race for a moment. "She was headin' back ovah da bridge. She was half way across already when I saw 'er." Race bit a particularly tender place on Spot's neck and he promptly returned his attention to his boyfriend.  
  
"She's on your side of the creek there, Davey."  
  
**sigh** "Okay. Listen, since you are all awake anyhow, do you think you could come help me look for her? She has got to be over here somewhere, and I don't even know where to start looking."  
  
"Yeah, sure Dave. We'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vash looked up from his sullen place sitting on the porch of the dining hall. Why didn't anybody like him? Some had told him earlier, during pre camp, that they would not see him because of the rule about dating staff members. That did not seem to matter to anyone now. The stupid Newsies had shown up and ruined everything.  
  
The pig snorted in a very pig-like manner. He was about to get up and rumble off obscenities about the female staff members, but something else caught his attention. He could hear voices in the darkness and soon after he heard the creaking of the wires on the bridge.  
  
"I'll show them," he thought. "Oh yes, I'll catch them out of bed and beyond their boarders now. Then, I will be the hero of the camp. Oh yes... not tonight, Kitch*Nsynk."  
  
With that, he followed as silently as a lumbering oaf can down the soggy path and across the bridge, a very sour look on his face indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David hung up the phone and let his head fall onto his arm against the wall. Dammit, why did he always have to be the responsible one? Rain dripped off of his hair and onto his arm, which was wet already anyway. Outside, he could hear the rain starting to slow down.  
  
A few minutes later, the entire group of people who had been hanging around in the Trail's End Flushie building entered the cabin much quieter than anyone would have expected them to do. Race, Spot, Snipeshooter, Kristan, Snitch, Artemis, and Gryffin all filed into the building.  
  
"So do you guys have any idea where she might be?" Dave asked, cutting the need for small talk.  
  
"No," was the general response.  
  
"Knowing Nike," Gryffin started, "She wouldn't have gone back across the bridge again so late at night. She also would not leave camp this late, especially with the dogs that live at the top of the hill there. Unless she walked straight through the middle of your unit and went up past the obstacle course. I don't know if she could make it up that hill in this weather anyhow."  
  
"She didn't. I would have seen her."  
  
"That just leaves this side of camp then," Arty said, her head on Snitch's shoulder. They were such an adorable couple, that Dave felt himself getting jealous just watching them.  
  
"Uh... yeah right," Dave said, waking up from his momentary stupor. "Me, Spot and Race are gonna head off toward the canoes then on the other side of the cabin. The rest of you go spread yourselves out and look everywhere between here and the corral. If anyone finds her, come back here and blow the whistle by the door. Okay?"  
  
They nodded agreement and set off across the grounds, flashlights in hand. Dave led the way down toward the swollen Connie, Spot and Race in his wake.  
  
"Hey, Race," Spot whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna continue what we was doin' earlier?" Race stopped and just sort of looked at Spot, who was smirking as he eyed his boyfriend. Before Race could respond, Spot pushed him off the path and into a tree, where their lips touched and both forgot about anything else that was going on in the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David could make out a pathway in the darkness where somebody else had forced their way through the underbrush and around the stinging nettle.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I..." David's voice trailed off mid-sentence, as he realized that there were no longer any boys behind him. "Damn Spot and his teenaged hormones." David sighed and shined his flashlight down the path. He could not see anything. The Connie sounded as if it were rapids. The path was just above the waterline.  
  
"Nike?" he called tentatively into the gathering gloom. "Nike? You here?" With a final look around the last clearing, he pushed on down the newly- forced path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't see her anywhere," Gryffin said, pushing a spider web away from her face.  
  
"Me either," Kristan said.  
  
"I hate to say this, but maybe we should just go tell Happy. I mean, this is serious. Nike could be really hurt somewhere."  
  
"Jus' a bit more lookin' aroun' foirst," Blink said, shining his flashlight through the brush near the cow pasture. "If she ain't on dis side a da creek, den we'll go tell da boss lady. No sense gettin' people in trouble dough, if dey don' need ta be."  
  
"I hate when you make sense," Gryffin said, kissing Blink's cheek simply because she could.  
  
"And I hate when you two get all lovey dovey. I should just start calling you Mary Sue." Kristan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that was really Mary-Suish. I should just take it out of the plot. But, being as I am lazy and I want to kiss Blink, I'm going to leave it in there and gripe about it for the rest of the chapter."  
  
"Okay, as long as you're aware, Gryff."  
  
"I am, thanks Kristan. Let's go find Arty and Snitch and Snipe and see if they found anything yet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nike!" David exclaimed when he saw the slumped figure on the ground. She lifted her head quickly. It was almost too quickly for anyone to have really been sleeping, but she was, simply because that is the way the story goes.  
  
"David? What the hell are you doing here? Go away. This is my place."  
  
"Nike, it's nearly two in the morning and you're soaked to the bone. You're coming with me back to Orchard and you're going to go to bed before you get sick."  
  
"Enh, what would you care anyhow." She turned her head and tossed a rock into the swiftly moving waters. She watched the water swallow it up. The rock must be feeling so comfortable, being rubbed smooth by the water and the slow, sinking sensation of sinking to the bottom of the polluted creek, never to see the light of day again. David pursed his lips at her statement.  
  
"Come on, I know we haven't been the best of friends since we got here, but I never had anything against you. Maybe if you would open up and tell people what you're thinking some of the time, they would be more receptive to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nike snapped back at him. She stood up on the rocky surface and began to walk toward the Newsie. "I tell people exactly what I think of them every day of my life. It isn't my way to lie to people abo...AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Nike!" David yelled. Nike's screams rose from the water. She had had enough sense to grab onto one of the protruding roots near the shore, but it was obvious that she would not be able to hold on for long because of the dampness of everything combined with the cold that was penetrating her body. The water was rushing by, grabbing at her clothes and threatening to break her grip.  
  
Nike wondered vaguely what it would be like just to let go. The water was cool and refreshing, even though the cold was nearly biting if she turned her body the right way. She remembered the rock, sinking slowly into the depths until all was once again calm. What would it be like, she wondered, just to let it all slip away...  
  
David looked around wildly. There was nobody else in sight, and the cabin was much too far away to try to get to the whistle. He threw himself on the ground and reached out over the water for Nike's hand. He knew that he would be no help to her if he jumped in after her, because the water was moving so quickly that he could not swim against the current.  
  
"Here! Grab on!"  
  
Nike looked up at David as if he were something she had never seen before. The flashlight on the ground shone directly at David's head, and it caused him to look as if he were wearing a halo. Nike gave a feeble kick, and her leg collided with a log under the water. She regained her senses, at least for the moment.  
  
"No way, I'll just pull you in!" Nike yelled back at him, spitting the disgusting Connie water out of her mouth.  
  
"Get over yourself and grab my arm. I can't hold on to you by myself. I need you to help me, god damn it!"  
  
Nike glared at David. The glare was worthy of Spot Conlon himself, but she obliged and grabbed his arm. Her fingers were like ice when they touched David's skin. Nike's expression changed from a deadly glare to outright shock and amazement. David did not have time to contemplate this though. The shock of the cold from her fingers was nearly enough to make him forget what he was doing. Less than a second later though, he had both arms around Nike's shoulders and was half dragging, half pulling her up out of the Connie.  
  
The water tore at her body as she scrambled up the ridge. David threatened to topple over her into the rushing waters himself several times, but somehow he managed to stay on the ground, though he was so soaked that he may as well have been swimming in the Connie himself.  
  
When Nike was sitting on the bank again, David fell back into the tree behind him. He was panting heavily, and beads of sweat mixed with the rain. Nike had other sorts of water from her eyes mixing with the raindrops on her face, though she would never admit it to anyone. She had seen Death himself standing over David. Twice, the cloaked man had raised his foot, as if to push the boy into the water, but he had stopped.  
  
David slowly recovered his breath.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever give me a reason to have to do that again," he said, clutching his side.  
  
Nike simply nodded. David was not aware of how close he was to the creature Death, and Nike was still trying to cope with this herself. Thousands of questions queued up in her mind. The one who bullied his way to the front was the question, him or me?  
  
"Come on, we got to go tell the others." David pulled Nike to her feet and led her back down the path toward the docks of the Connie and toward the cabin. Soaked to the bone and more tired than he could ever remember being in his life, David could not explain the happiness that he felt leading the tall girl back to safety.  
  
End Twenty Five  
  
**In reality, Orchard does have a phone to main camp, but the other units do not. In this though, all units have phones.  
  
A/N: Great and humble apologies to one and all. I love you all dearly, but here at school there are these little things called finals and final projects that are coming up soon for me, and the teachers have been bombarding us with work as of late. I can only promise you one update a week for the rest of term. By then, the story should be over anyhow. Except for next chapter... that will be up in a few days being as it is already ready to go. ^_^ I love you all! Please Review!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Yank: You have so much to learn, child. You can drool absolutely ANYTIME even the WORD Newsies is mentioned. Anything else said after that does not matter, because that word is enough to make any sane girl drool. ^_~ Personally, I would be frightened of any plan that Chip comes up with to get you your Gabriel, but good luck with it anyway! (pssst! If you actually get him, can I borrow him for a little while... just for pictures and stuffs. I won't do anything naughty, I promise. ^_^)  
  
Chipper: Yay for cheetos for breakfast, though personally I prefer cold pizza. ^_^ I love you very Mushly too! hehe... that is a long story, and I don't even remember how it really started. Once upon a time when Kristan and I were talking and we were acting like we were on crack, as we always do. ^_^  
  
Shot: I'm glad you enjoyed. ^_~ I didn't break 200 yet... but it has to be this time now!  
  
Artemis: I do enjoy the quote, Arty, because I absolutely love Terry Pratchett. I wasn't having the campers think of WHY Snitchy would want to kidnap you. They didn't find a motive for him. If you really really want to keep Snitch's swim trunks, they're yours. But just remember, that Vash will be walking around at the pool too, and he'll see your boy all naked and stuffs because you didn't leave him any clothes to wear. : P As for No Sex in the Champagne Room, that is a song by Chris Rock, and it is fairly amusing. You should listen to it sometime. I'll announce in the epilogue who is into bondage, because I'm not telling you now. **sticks tongue out again** You can be gagged with whatever you want to be gagged with... wait... no... that just sounds wrong... you can be gagged with either a bandanna or duct tape, your choice. (there, don't that sound better?) Yes, sweetie, the whole "I'm Artemis and I look cute in my teenie weenie bikini" did really take place.  
  
Mush!Muse: Hey Jack, what's a bikini?  
  
Jack!Muse: Ah HA! Did ja hear dat fellas? Mush don't know what a bikini is!  
  
Blink!Muse: So, Race, what is a bikini?  
  
Race!Muse: Idiots. A bikini is a bicycle for girls.  
  
Me: Sorry Arty, couldn't resist. ^_^ By the way, that was not my idea, it was some other wonderful fanfiction author who I don't know. You would have to ask Artemis to get her name. ^_^ But I think this is terribly funny, and perfect for the situation. It was camper-you talking there, I think. I don't go into Blink's thoughts... guess I will when I re-write this to fix it and make it all pretty and such. ^_^ I like wearing Blink's clothes because they smell like boy. Yum! Okay, now I've written you nearly a page long shoutout, get back to the damnable story!!  
  
Cassie: Snitch was just an accident. He did not know that Artemis was in there, but he was not as freaked out as Skittery, mind. ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Luv ya Mushly!  
  
Robin: Spinney chairs are dangerous. Be careful. I've heard that they eat you in your sleep. **eyes room warily for spinney chairs** This is over 188 pages, not including shoutouts, just so you know. ^_^ Hope it counts for you, because it doesn't count for Cassie. (yeah, she already tried) ttyl!  
  
Maddie: Dave and Eeyore engaged? Ickie! When was this? Gah! **dies from shock** ***magically revives at the mention of the name Dave again, thinking it is the Newsie*** ****pouts because there is no Newsie Dave here**** I did your skit on random inspiration from Artemis, because I needed something to happen at dinner. Hope you like!  
  
Christine: Yeah, dumping Happy in the water was fun. We were all soaked too, but it was awesome because it was her... Shot was not a camper for real, she is one of my reviewers, and she goes to a deprived camp where they don't do skits. **pouts for Shot** So I wrote her into this one so that she could get a bit of a feel for it. This is really just the first real week of camp now. I'm ending the story after the first week of camp, but I'm doing an epilogue that includes the banquet and the last candle light ceremony before the boys have to leave. I am writing the summer, not the rest of our lives. Maybe I'll do that later. ^_^ Yes, you can kiss Mush, you have all summer still. ^_~  
  
Christine again: Yes, you can kiss Mush. Hope you got your project done!  
  
Storm: Yeah. ^_^ There is a severe lack of barn staff in the upcoming chapters, but that is because you are all busy and have better things to do at night than this. ^_^ Luv ya Mushly!!  
  
Brownie: Yes, Cheetah is crazy. I didn't understand her all summer, and I don't suppose I ever will. I love Duct Tape and Camp Awards. It would really rock if they made Camp Awards out of Duct Tape. **Grins maniacally** Today it is Thursday night. The campers leave on Friday. They have only been there one week, but that week takes forever. When I re- write it, I'll put up a time frame list so that it is less confusing. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for reading!  
  
Luthien: I did not eat too many brownies at your party.  
  
Blink!Muse: Yeah, and she wouldn't let me have any  
  
Mush!Muse: Really? She let me have loads.  
  
Blink!Muse: **pouts**  
  
Race!Muse: **smacks both of the other Newsies** Shad up, both of ya. Blink, you ate half a trey of brownies, and Mush you didn't eat any cuz you'se allergic to chocolate, remember?  
  
Mush!Muse/Blink!Muse: Oh yeah...  
  
Race!Muse: Anyways, Luthien, thank yas for readin' and I hope you like da rest! Carryin' da banner!  
  
Pyrotic: I'm glad that someone else understands me. Someone who is not quite as crazy as the rest of us. Wait... you're one of Lulu's friends... nevermind. I still live for reviews and readers though, even if they are just as psycho as I am! Luv yah on! **Bursts out into bring on the men**  
  
Kristan: I can't wait to read your story. My muses came back to life today. I think it had something to do with the four doughnuts I ate. Hehe maybe. Good luck on your test on Friday. May the Force be with you! I knew you'd get a kick out of Jack. Luv yah on!  
  
Christine for the 3rd time: I'll try to put Savannah in here somewhere, but I don't know how much I'll mention any more campers. Don't worry, I'll work it in somewhere. ^_^ I wish I didn't have school. *pouts* No, I still have to get up in the morning. Enjoy your days off in high school while you can! 


	26. Jealosy Revealed

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is very, very angsty.  I'm warning you now.  Nothing to laugh about here.  Oh, and those Muse things about Artemis and her bikini last chapter, that was done with credit to Legs, who writes an awesome story called "A Voice and a Future of a Racetrack."  It is very good, and I recommend it to all of you.  Once again, there are two sequals to this story.  NMR: Artemis's story by Artemis-Chan of Redwing and NMR: A Camper's Story by Spottysgirl.  Please read them, because they are fairly interesting parts of the story done in totally different perspectives.  Thank you guys all so much for giving me 200 reviews!  This makes me so happy, you don't even understand.  I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!  And I love anyone else who is reading this story, though I do wish you'd review if you read.  ^_^  Lata Dayz!!

**_Chapter 26: Vash's Jealousy Revealed_**

****

**_            Thursday Night, Part Two_**

            Vash strode down the last path.  Someone had just blown a whistle.  He had watched the staff members creep back toward Orchard from whatever it was that they had been doing.  He allowed them to get fairly far ahead of him, and then he continued his trek next to the trail so that his huge boots did not make quite so much noise as he lumbered along.  

            He stopped at the cabin.  Lights flowed out from the windows.  He could see several staff members huddled around a dripping Nike.  The disgusting creature snorted again.  

            "OHHHHhhh."

            Vash's head snapped toward the direction of the noise.  It came from near the canoes, on the banks of the creek.  Smirking to himself, the hairy man lumbered in that general direction.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            From the cabin, the staff members assembled there heard voices shouting at each other rather loudly.

            "FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL!"

            "DICK-HEADED PIG!"

            "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

            After a moment of confused looks, they all rushed out of the cabin.  Nike clung to Dave's chest and went after them.  It took only a few seconds to reach the start of the disturbance.  Gryffin stared as Spot and Vash circled one another on the wet stones, shouting at the top of their lungs.  Race was on the ground, his neck red with hickeys and the scratches of someone's fingernails.  He looked as if he had been thrown there and was too stunned to get up.  Nobody was sure if it had been Spot or Vash who threw Racetrack down, and at the moment it did not matter.

            "Vash!" Gryffin yelled, annoyed.  They had already made so much noise anyhow, that it did not matter now how much they screamed.  Hopefully, her Trail's End staff would just ignore the noise, and maybe nobody else would hear.  "Just go away!  Don't you understand that we don't want you around?"

            "I don't have to leave!" the bigger boy yelled back.  "I could turn you all in now and you'd all be fired."  Vash's pig-like face turned toward Gryffin.  His eyes burned with more hatred than anybody could fathom.  The gross, unshaven chin jutted out like a child's when they did not get their way.

            "Oh come ON!" Kristan shouted at him.  "Do you really think that they'd fire US for being out of bed looking for Nike when they didn't fire YOU for playing with yourself in public?!"  A shudder ran around the group, as it always did when the subject was brought up.

            "Jus' leave 'im alone," Spot said, obviously taking command of this group.  He took a step backward and pulled Race from the ground.  Spot carefully brushed off his own shirt before looking at the monster again.  "He ain't worth the time.  Come on.  Le's jus' get outta heah."  

            Spot lowered his piercing gaze from Vash and turned resolutely.  Nobody was sure why Spot had decided to show him mercy.  Nobody knew that Spot knew the meaning of the word mercy.  For some reason, Spot saw that this boy was so helpless, so unloved, so completely disgusting to his coworkers.  Once things have been realized in our minds, we cannot unrealized them.  Spot could not unrealized that Vash could not stick up for himself, in any useful manner at least, and that nobody else would ever do it for him.  They were lucky; they had each other.  Vash, the smelly, dirty, disgusting pig of a man, had nobody.  They should leave him to his misery rather than dig it deeper.

            Spot slid his arm around Race's waist and started to walk back up the path toward the cabin.  His glare was fixed on the rocks beneath his feet.  Spot had been very different all week long.  This place... it seemed as if it were doing something to him.  It kept him from hurting other people.  He wanted to live and enjoy life, and he wanted to do so freely from the ridicule of others.  With that wish, he realized that he would have to give some, and let others live freely as well.  Even Vash.  

            Apparently, Vash did not see it that way.

            "Run away, Spottie," Vash breathed heavily, putting extra emphasis on Spot's name.  "Take your precious boyfriend and run.  Because I know, Spot.  I know that you're scared of me.  And you know what?  So does everyone else."

            Gryffin could see Spot's muscles tense around Race's waist.  Race tried to keep walking, but Spot held him where he was.  Spot turned around slowly, his eyes dancing with some indistinguishable mixture of fire and ice.  His piercing blue eyes swept over everyone there, finally coming to a rest on the boy who doubled his own size, at least.  The look on his face seemed to melt the stinging nettle back into the forest.  Gryffin's skin began to crawl just seeing the look in Spot's eyes.  She would hate to be on the receiving end of it.

            "Just stuff it, Crack Boy."  Nike's words were barely more than a whisper.  None of the sarcastic remarks or witty comments could brake through the dark cape of reality that had been dropped over the group at the edge of the Connie throughout the serious events of the night.  Spot spoke again.  His words were venomous as he spat them at Vash.

            "Spot Conlon ain't scared of anyone.  You aren't even competition."  

            "No no, of course you aren't.  Just walk away all nice like with your little boyfriend.  Tell me one thing, Conlon.  When I get done kicking your ass, do you want me to fuck you in it too?  Because God knows, I'm a better lay than that snotty Italian bastard." 

            Spot's fists shook with anger.  Race placed a hand in the back of Spot's waistband, hoping to calm him down.

            "Even the sheep don't want to be fucked by something as foul as you."

            "Shut your mouth, fag boy."

            That was the last straw.  Though it was perfectly true that Spot liked men, being called a fag is the worst insult that can fly between one boy and another.  Spot flew from Race's side.  Hew as on top of Vash in less than a second.  Vash swung hard.  Spot, blinded by his rage, did not duck in time in his hurry to get as many of his punches to land in the other boy's chest.  The heavy fist connected with Spot's head.  Gryffin heard a sharp crack as blood spewed from Spot's mouth.  The four girls who were there would have normally began to fight for Spot themselves; the Newsies knew better than to get involved in Spot's fights because he would be mad at them for it later. But nobody moved anyhow, because Vash had just landed a punch on Spot Conlon. Spot Conlon, the best fighter any of them had ever seen.

            Spot was thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the impact, but he was up again in a flash.  The blow had landed him back into reality, and his instincts took over rather than just his blind rage.  Spot's punches were sharp and quick.  Vash swung wildly at the smaller boy.  Spot ducked and began to use his sharper reflexes to his advantage.  Vash moved to pick Spot up.  Spot elbowed the hairy boy.  The cracking of his ribs echoed through the night.  Vash doubled over in pain.  Spot brought his fist up one last time, connecting with the heavy jaw.  Vash fell up and back in an arc.  His head hit the rock-strewn ground first, followed by the crash of the rest of his now battered body.

            Spot snorted as he kicked some of the looser dirt onto the boy on the ground and turned around.  He stood staring silently at something that nobody else could see in the woods.  Spot's venomous rage still emanated from his body.  Race put his hand on Spot's shoulder.  The rest stood frozen.  Gryffin watched Vash's dark blood run out from under his head.  It sparkled in the moonlight and mixed with the tiny streams of water that flowed between the rocks from the rain.  Snipeshooter voiced the question they all did not really want to know.

            "Is he dead?"  

            The question was met with dead silence, except for the Connie running steadily in the background.

            The small group looked nervously at each other for a moment.  Nobody moved for what seemed like an eternity.

            Finally, Kid Blink pulled his arm out from behind Gryffin and walked forward slowly.  Artemis latched the hand that was not occupied by Snitch's side onto Gryff's arm.  Marks from the girl's deadly fingernails were already forming in Gryffin's flesh.  Neither of them noticed.

            Blink tilted Vash's bloody head to the side and felt for a pulse.  They watched with baited breath as Blink stood up and sighed.

            "'E's dead."

            Spot closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.  For all the fighting he had done in his life, not even he had killed anyone.  Kristan began to cry softly.  Race, sensing that there was nothing he could do to help Spot at the moment, removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and went to comfort his friend instead.

            Gryffin felt her chest heave while her eyes became moist.  No sobs escaped her.  She was too old to cry, in her mind.  She did not cry.  She had cried for Blink, but she would not cry for this.  Now was the time for maturity.  Now was the time for seriousness.  It was not the time to cry.  One tear slowly rolled over the brink of each eye.  They left wet tracks down her dirty face.  Kid Blink seemed to appear out of nowhere at her side.  He wiped the stray tears from her face and pulled her to him.  Though there was no way that he could have been sure of what was going to happen himself, the gesture was comforting.  

            When Gryffin tried to move to hug him back, she realized that Artemis was still holding onto her arm.  The little lifeguard removed her fingers.  Puddles of blood formed on Gryffin's arm where Artemis' nails had pierced her skin.

            "Sorry," she choked in a whisper.  Gryffin just nodded and let Blink wrap himself around her.  Snipeshooter stood by the cooling mound of flesh, still young enough to have the twisted pleasure of examining a freshly dead body.  Spot faced the woods so that nobody could really see what he was doing.  Race sat with Kristan, trying to keep her tears away.  Nike, who was still cold and her voice still lost, rested with her head against Dave's shoulder as they sat against a rock.  Snitch and Arty took turns comforting each other.  It was hard to tell who was more distressed, though neither looked worse than Kristan.  She happened to be at the wrong age for something like this.  She was just old enough to understand, but not old enough to have gotten used to that understanding.  She had not had enough of those late nights where one sits in bed and wonders about being put in jail for some reason or another, or ponders how they could get out of various situations.  She had not had enough time to think about what would happen to her after she had seen death.

            They stood like that for a long time.  Their minds both stood still from the shock, and reeled with memories and random thoughts that bordered on insanity.  Seconds slipped by into minutes.  Minutes piled up and slipped into eternity.  Still, they sat lost in their own minds.

            After a while, Davey cleared his throat.  The noise sounded infinitely loud in the silence that had fallen over them.

            "What are we going to do with the body?" he asked bluntly.  They were not in the mood to play mind games figuring out what another person was saying anyhow.  Dave had taken to being blunt lately.

            "We should call the police," Artemis replied.

            "No," Race said firmly, looking up.  "Not da bulls.  You'se can't call dem.  Dey'll take Spot an' put 'im away.  Spot didn' do nothin' wrong.  'E wasn' tryin' ta kill da stupid bastard.  'E was jus' tryin' ta teach 'im a lesson."

            Race's comments were met with silence.  What else could you do with a corpse if you did not take it to the police?

            "He's right anyhow."  Gryffin pulled her face away from Blink's chest.  "We'll all be in trouble for it.  We'll all go to court.  We won't be allowed to work at camp anymore.  We'll never get accepted to education programs.  We'll never get teaching certificates with a death on our records.  This wouldn't just be going to jail.  This would mess up our entire futures."

            Artemis considered this for a moment.  Everyone knew that the comment had been made mainly for her sake.  Artemis wanted to stay at camp forever.  The others knew that some day they would have to leave, except for maybe Kristan.  It was well known around camp that Gryffin and Artemis were going to work there forever and that the only career that really allowed them to take off the entire summer to retreat to a communications void in the ground was teaching.  Finally, she nodded her agreement.

            "Then what do we do with it?" Nike asked.  Her voice was raspy and dry.  Silence engulfed them once more.

            "We can't bury him," Kristan said.  She was the expert on police, having watched every episode of CSI ever made.  "They'll come looking for him eventually, when Happy reports him missing tomorrow.  They'll bring dogs and such out here.  They'll find his body and start asking questions.  It could have been an accident, but how would you explain the bruises and cracked ribs?"

            Nobody had an answer.  The sounds of the Connie-Q bubbling over the rocks and the trees that it had claimed as its new land since the rain storm began to beat upon the brain.  The nerve-wracking, constant all consuming water.  All Consuming... Water... Connie...

            "The Connie," Gryffin said, looking up from Vash's sprawled form.  "We can put him in the Connie.  He'll float away.  Far away, since it is so high from the flood."

            "And those injuries could have been from his falling in the water, or bumping along against rocks and roots along the way," Kristan said, as if solving a puzzle.  It would have to work.  They had no other real choice.  "They'll think he fell and smacked his head off of a rock, and then he drowned.  

            "So who'll move him?" Nike asked, eying the boy who was disgusting even in death.

            "I'll help," Race volunteered.

            Gryffin, Blink and Kristan agreed to move him into the water too.  Davey walked up to join them, a look of utter repulsion on his face.  Blink shook his hand and slapped him on the back.

            "Wait!" Kristan yelled in a whisper.  "Don't touch anything.  Just hold on until I get back."  She disappeared into the darkness that covered the path.  Gryffin heard the door to the cabin slam once... twice.  The foggy night muffled the sound.  It seemed to Gryffin as if these nine other people were the only people in the world right now.  Kristan came back out of the woods.

            "Here," she said, holding out her hand.  She held a few pairs of disposable, plastic gloves that were used for cleaning.  Orchard had tons of them, as they never did any cleaning.  "I've watched CSI one too many times.  I'm not getting caught for something as stupid as fingerprints, even though the water would probably wash them off anyhow."

            "Good thinking," Race said as they all pulled on their gloves.  "Okay.  Now on da count a tree... one, two, tree."

            They all pulled, getting his legs off the ground.  Vash's heavier head and chest refused to move.  They tried again, raising the body a few inches before they were forced to drop him again.

            "Move ovah, Race," Spot said, stepping toward the body.  They all moved quickly.  Nobody was quite sure of Spot at the moment.  

            With Spot's help, they carried Vash's body into the swirling, murky water.  The feel of it was cool and refreshing against Gryffin's legs.  Once in the water though, one had to be very careful so they were not swept away.  

            The teenagers released him gently.  His body floated away, over the place where there should have been a dam and downstream.  They stood silently in the flood water, watching as it quite literally washed their problems away.

            "What about these gloves?  We can't just throw them out now that they've got blood all over them."

            "There's some Purge in the cabin.  That stuff takes the rust off the sinks and showers; it should be able to remove the traces of wet blood."  Kristan shuddered as she spoke.  This would take some getting used to from all of them.

            The small troop trudged up the path from the docks and into the cabin.  

            "Someone's gotta go tell the people in Trail's End that we're not dead," Gryffin said as she blinked to get used to the sudden light of the cabin.

            "Snipeshooter, you go," Kristan said, kicking the small boy.  "You have to.  You're the only one who is not drenched or covered in blood.  Tell Taylor and Sky we found Nike, but she hurt her ankle but she's going to bed now and she'll be fine in the morning. Tell them that we'll be over as soon as we can, but don't wait up.  And if anyone asks about the shouting, tell them that it was David, Race and Spot because Dave is sick of seeing them making out all the time.  Okay?"

            Snipeshooter nodded and headed out the door.  Dave rolled his eyes at Kristan's explanation of the shouting.  

            "So what now?" Blink asked after they had Purged the gloves and thrown them out.

            "Now?" Gryffin said sarcastically.  "Now we pray to whatever Gods you believe in that we are forgiven and that we don't get caught."

**_End Twenty Five_**

**Shoutouts!**

Yank:  I'm so sorry to hear about Chipper!  How much longer will she be in the hospital?  Could you e-mail me an address there so I can send her a letter?  I would love you forever if you could.  My email is on my profile.  I hope that last chapter made her day a bit better, but I'm afraid that there is nothing to laugh at in this chapter.  Luv ya hon!

Artemis:  Yes, you've read this chapter, but there is a bit more in the beginning now that wasn't there before.  You could read it again anyway, because now it will make a little bit of sense.  Am I actually making Dave and Nike believable?  Because I'm not sure if I am.  You need to not be the responsible one for a day or so and relax for a while.  It would make your life so much easier.  Nobody likes Vash.  That is the point of this chapter, and the last chapter too.  Nobody likes Vash.  It is kind of sad when you think about it, but I'm not going to be the one to be his friend, because I can't stand to be around him.  Spot and Race make me giggle too.  Yay for Slashyness!!!!!!  I love you Arty! Ti amo! 

Pyrotic:  Yeah, falling into the Connie is definitely a bad idea when it is flooded.  Falling into any polluted, disgusting, foul creek is a bad idea when the water is moving fast.  The Connie Q is just a creek, not technically a river, though I think it makes the requirements in size when it is flooded like that.  Not sure though.  I'm glad you like the story!  Keep reading!

Christine:  CHRISTINE, YOU ARE REVIEWER #200!!! Well, your illegal second review was #200... but that's okay because I luffle you anyway.  I'm glad that I can continuously impress you.  That is hard to do sometimes.  You WILL kiss Mush, I promise, you just aren't in this chapter.  You have to wait for morning, at least.  I'll make sure to put a little side note in there somewhere...  You are the only friend I have who is not a Slashy Lady.  We'll convert you yet, you'll see.  ^_^  The whole Death thing was rather random, but I suppose it worked.  I wanted to make the story seem more serious, but without depressing my readers.  I'm glad you liked the Muse's conversations.  I liked them too.  A/N means Author's Note.  What is up with Nike?  Alright, see ya later!

Brownie:  Yeah, I don't know what came over me last chapter.  Someone who can actually write some sort of funny stuff must have possessed my body and written the chapter.  The whole happily ever after was the entire point to that chapter.  I couldn't find out any other way of getting Nike and Dave together, because they are so incredibly different.  Glad you liked it!  Luv ya lots!

Kristan:  Steeling Arty's line to Maddie... That's all you write, this is all you get.  Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you are enjoying yourself.

Cassie:  I like your story.  You're review sucks.  Thanks for reading and I luffle you!

Maddie:  Yeah, well nobody is really sure of what is going on with Vash and Yo-Yo, though Nike threatened Vash's life if he touched her.  Happy told us one night that when they were cleaning Vash's room... **shudder** maybe I'll put that in the epilogue, I can't stand to talk about it as if it were real.  ***shuddershuddershudder***  That part of the story never happened, it was completely made up.  ^__^  yay for me actually having a plot that was not real life!!!  I'm sorry about your dream.  Luv and Newsies!


	27. Davey and Nike Sittin' In a Tree

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Newsies.  As Sita-Chan once said... If I owned Newsies, do you really think it would only be a PG movie? ^_~

A/N:  Okay, this is getting back into the regular swing of things now.  If any of you haven't noticed, I posted a new story called Where Have All the Muses Gone?  And I really like it, so I think you should read it.  ^_^  Have fun!  ttyl  

**Shoutouts!**

Artemis:  I'm glad you thought it was good.  I seem to have lost some reviewers here... ut –oh!  Maybe they'll come back later.  Vash is a dumbass, and I'm glad that he's gone, though I really don't feel the need to kill him, as long as I never have to see him again.  ^_^  Blink did kiss it and make it ALLLLLL better.  ^____^  Luffle you!

Cassie:  Wow... you?  Speechless?  I gotta learn to do that more often.  ^_~  Kristan is always good for a comeback, because she thinks of them ahead of time.  ^_^  It amuses me.  I love her so much!  Luv ya hon!

Maddie:  Yay for signed reviews!!  I think I reviewed your new story... I'll have to check.  Snipe is a good boy... he'll keep.  They have to.  They all have to.  Hope you enjoyed your concert!  Here, have another chapter. ^_^

Luna:  *ding dong, the pig is dead, which old pig?  The grossest pig!  Ding dong the gross old pig is dead*   That was all for you, Storm and Arty.   ^_^  luffle you, Luna!

Christine:  Serious?  You?  HA!  Dude, calling Vash a big hairy whale is an insult to whales.  I was trying to think of something to really really send Spot over the edge, to get really pissed at him... so that was the worst insult I could think of.  What do you think?  We were lucky that Kristan watches CSI.  It is one of her many obsessions.  Your fic amuses me because it is and isn't set on my story, because you're a homophobe.  ^_~  I think the giant catfish would die if it ate Vash.  Barn staff will come later, I know I still have some loose ends to tie up and finish the story.  Luv ya too!

Luthien:  Yeah, sweety, she really did.  *shudder*  I remember that day... that day sucked.  

Brownie:  Yeah, I warned ya!  I love Chicago.  ^_^  I'm just a sucker for musicals, that's all.  Luv ya!

**_Chapter 27:  Nike and Davey, Sittin' in a Tree..._**

            With the others gone and the memory of Vash still fresh in their minds, Dave and Nike were in no mood to go to bed, although they were both tired.  Instead, they laid out the mattresses in the living room of the log cabin, built a fire, and made hot chocolate.  They had both put on dryer clothes, and were currently wrapped in blankets, watching the flames silently.  So much had happened in that one night that they were content to sit there saying nothing.  Both were incapable of putting the last few hours into words.

            "Dave?"  Nike asked quietly.  Somehow, her sarcasm was turned off for the night.  It was odd for Davey to hear her speak without sounding bitchy.  "Why did you come looking for me?"

            "What kind of question is that?"

            "It's my kind of question.  Why did you come looking for me in the first place?  I mean... most decent people would have tried to pull a drowning person back out of the water, but why were you even out in the woods?"

            Dave got up and poured another cup of hot chocolate to give himself time to think of exactly how he wanted to respond to the question.  After he had dawdled as long as he thought he could with the teapot, Dave resumed his seat.

            "I went looking for you because... because... because I care about you.  You are a good person, Nike, but it hurts to see you cover your emotions with sarcasm and rudeness.  It hurts me because you push people away.  It almost seems like you're scared to let anyone get too close to you, because they might not like what they see or they might break your heart and go away.  But, yeah, I came looking for you because I was scared for you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

            Nike looked into Dave's face.  The shadows danced along his cheekbones and his neck, but his eyes had a light of their own.  Something she had rarely seen shone from his face; truth.  Pure, unadulterated, unaltered truth.  It was slightly frightening.

            "Thank you."

            It was all she could say, and though there was so much more to tell, it would have to be enough.  But it was enough, because on a night like that, there is no need for words.

            Dave snaked his arm around Nike, and they let the warmth of the fire envelop them and carry them off to a deep, sweet sleep. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I was going to end the chapter here but... that is too too too short, so here's some more!

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning dawned bright and cold.  During flag and breakfast, the few who were present the night before found themselves looking to each other for comfort, though none could be found.  

            Happy called an impromptu staff meeting after breakfast.  The Unit Leader from each unit, and the people in charge of the specialty areas all had to stay behind.  Gryffin, Ivy, Nike, Jack, Harmony, Luna, Pixie and Scout all found themselves around one table in the dining hall.  Gryffin was sure not to look at Nike, because she was not sure of herself at the moment, and wanted to keep her face straight.  Instead, she picked a book from her bag and pretended to read it.  

            "Guys, we have a very serious matter on our hands.  As some of you may have noticed, Vash was not at breakfast this morning.  He's been missing since last night.  The police are coming out here around dinner time, after the campers leave, to talk to us.  If anyone has any information, please come and see me in Mary Lodge.  Make sure all of your staff members know this is happening.  He may be lost in the woods, he may have been kidnapped, or he may have just left of his own accord.  No matter what the outcome, you all need to be on high alert this morning.  Are we clear?"

            Gryffin nodded.  She was glad, for once, that Happy was camp director, not Pooh, simply because Happy tended to lecture on everything, while Pooh made it more personal.  It is much easier to tune out the words coming from someone who is lecturing than someone who is asking you direct questions.

            As the other staff members got up to leave, Gryffin caught Jack.

            "Hey, I need to talk to you," she said quietly.  "Can you come for a walk?"

            Jack looked to Luna, who nodded.

            "I need ta tell me boys anyhow.  Mind if we walk ta Laurel Oaks?"

            "No, that's fine."

            "Okay, so whassa matta?" Jack asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

            "It has to do with what Happy just said...but I can't talk in front of anyone else."

            Jack stopped and gave the girl an odd look.  She looked back, pleadingly.  The newsboy nodded.

            "Give me two minutes, an' I'll be back."

            Jack jogged down toward the tents in Laurel Oaks.  Gryffin stood by the Haven and waited for him to return from telling Bumlets, Crutchy and Snitch of what had happened.  Honestly, none of them seemed to care.  Gryffin couldn't blame them... Vash had been a jerk since the Newsies had arrived.  Actually... he had been a jerk for the entire time she had known him, but that was beside the point.  

            Gryffin tried desperately to turn her thoughts to a different topic while she waited for Jack.  Whether she liked him or not, she still did not like thinking bad thoughts about someone who could no longer defend themselves.  Gryffin knew that the newsboys would protect each other at any cost.  That is the only reason she felt that Jack may understand, but she still didn't want to burden him with the knowledge of last night's events.

            "Let's go," Jack said, appearing at her side.  They turned and started down the horse path to Trail's End.  As soon as they were a few feet away from the opening, Jack asked Gryffin what was troubling her.

            "Gryff, what's troubling you?"

            (See, I told ja!)

            "Jack, I... I... God this is hard."

            Jack looked at her questioningly.  That was usually the statement someone made when they were about to tell their secret crush that they liked them, but he was fairly sure that was not the case.  

            "D'ya wanna sit down an' talk?"

            "No," she lied.  If they sat down, she would probably never get back to Trail's End.  "I just wanted to tell you... let me talk to the Trail's End boys about what happened.  And Race, Spot and Dave too.  It might just be easier that way."

            Though Gryffin had hoped that Jack wouldn't ask questions, she was not surprised when he did pose his quarries to her.  It had been an odd request.

            "Are you'se keepin' somethin' from me?"

            Gryffin sighed.  

            "Sit down, Jack, this may take a while."

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, in Trail's End...

            "Alright, kids," Taylor said.  "You have to do kapers this morning.  Kapers are chores.  Everyone in camp has to do some sort of kaper.  Each tent has a different job to do.  The list of which is which is on the kaper chart in the unit shelter.  I'll be in the flushie building if you need me.  You only have an hour, and your kaper had better be done, or else you will all be late for the barn.  Do you girls understand?"

            The children nodded agreement and scrambled off in different directions.  Taylor and Itey walked toward the flushie building, accidentally on purpose brushing hands as they went.  Nearly half way there, Itey whispered something in Taylor's ear and she promptly threw him on the ground.  

            Sky watched them go, when she heard a voice next to her ear.

            "Hey Sky-bird," Skittery said softly, "Want to come...er... help me with something behind the Unit Shelter?"

            Sky turned to find him smiling wickedly.  She playfully slapped the side of his arm, but walked off in the general direction of the wood box anyhow.  A moment later, Skittery... with a very hungry look in his eyes, followed her now invisible form.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "You guys really?  Spot, he?  Oh man."  Jack buried his head in his hands in an effort to comprehend what Gryffin had just told him.

            "It was an accident, Jack.  They can't pin it on Spot.  There's no way that they can legally prove Spot did it."

            Jack sighed.  

            "Yeah, you talk ta dem sometime den, an' tell dem what Happy says.  I'll go tell da fellas at da pool..."

            "Oh, don't bother to tell Snitch either... he was there, and Harmony probably already told him."

            "Right," Jack said, feeling quite useless at the moment.  "I'll jus' go find the rest a da guys you didn' take widcha on dat little escapade an' tell dem.  I sweah, if one a my boys gets in trouble..."

            "Then it was their own fault and their own actions!  We weren't doing anything wrong!  We were just looking for someone who was lost, we weren't even messing around this time."

            "Yeah," Jack agreed, sounding sarcastic.  His tone lightened as he went on.  "Yeah, dis time.  Don' worry, da Newsies always get outta messes like dis.  One way or anodder  I gotta go... do somethin'." 

            Gryffin watched as Jack walked back down the path, his hands shoved in his pockets.  The proud head of the cowboy slumped over instead of proud and tall as it usually was.  She felt bad enough already.  Jack was only making it worse.

            "It's not our fault," Gryffin said, stomping one foot in a childish manner.  She knew her words were more to convince herself than anything else, but they still worked.  She trudged off through the woods to find Spot and Race, and tell them what happened before Scout told them on accident. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              
            "Oh.  My.  God," Savannah said, as she promptly dropped the stack of wood she had been carrying.

            Sky pushed Skittery away and turned fuchsia so quickly that the campers standing around the wood box could not tell which happened first.  It seemed to take Skittery a moment to realize what was happening; he had been so lost in his...er... other business.

            "Girls," Sky said, becoming even purpler.  Savannah, Cassie and Maddie all stood around the half full wood box.  

            "I told you!" Maddie shouted at Cassie.  "Now where's Racetrack?  I won a bet!  I won a bet!"  

            "Maddie!" Skittery yelled.  The girl stopped dead in her tracks.  Skittery hadn't yelled at anyone all week.  In fact, he had hardly said a word to the campers.

            "Yes, Mr. Skittery Sir?" the girl asked.  From most campers, this would be sarcastic, but it was simply Maddie's way.  

            "You'se need ta stay heah a minute.  Sky's got somethin' ta say to you'se."  He half-smiled down on his girlfriend while she searched for words.

            "Girls, you can't tell anyone this, okay?"

            The girls broke out in complaints and whines.  It was amazing how the three of them could drown out each other.

            "LISTEN!"  The girls reluctantly stopped, with sour faces all around.  "I'm serious.  You guys thought we were good councilors, right?"  The girls mumbled agreement.  "Good, I'm glad you think so, because otherwise, this argument would have no point.  See, girls, if you tell anyone that you saw us, then we'd get fired.  You wouldn't want us to get fired, would you?"

            "No Sky!" Cassie cried and threw her arms around the girl.

            "No Skittery!" Savannah cried, taking after Cassie and throwing her arms around the boy's neck.  Hey, he may be taken, but she can still say she got a hug from her crush.

            "But what about my bet with Race?" Maddie pouted.

            "Race always did make stupid bets," Skittery commented.  "Tell ya what, you can tell Race at lunch, but ya gotta stay clear a everyone else, gots it?"

            Maddie nodded excitedly, a huge smile on her face.  Skittery started to rebutton the top of his shirt.

            "Thank you girls.  Now can you go finish your kaper, please?"  Sky asked them gently.  They nodded again and went back out into the woods looking for more timber for the wood box.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Two figures leapt apart as Gryffin swung open the door of Christy Pack Out.

            "Geeze!" Race yelled.  "Give us a heart attack why don't yas!"

            Spot remained silent.  He hadn't even spoken to Race since yesterday, though he was sure to show his boyfriend that he was not mad at him.  Spot just did not have the words at the moment, and Race was willing to wait.

            "Don't you guys ever work?"  Gryffin commented as she reached for the bottle of purge on the top shelf.  

            "Nah, Scout says we'se a bad influence on da kids," Race said as he pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders.  

            "No kidding?"  Gryffin smirked at the short Italian.

            "You know, you'se kinda look like Spot when you do dat."

            Gryffin was going to hit Race in the back of the head, as was her habit with boys who made stupid comments, but Spot elbowed him in the ribs first, so she held the slap for later.  

            "Since the two of you aren't doing anything, want to come down to Trail's End for a bit?  I know some of our campers would like to say good bye to you.  You did spend more time in our unit than your own."

            Race looked to Spot, who merely stood there.

            "Sure, why not?"

            Spot picked his hat off the floor and they walked on down the path to Trail's End.

**_End Twenty Seven_**

A/N: Yeah, sorry it took so long and it's a little short, but the story has to move forward, one way or another.  Luffle you all, and please leave me a review on the way out.  *puppy eyes*  please?


	28. Goodbye

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Newsies.  Pity… 'twould be much more slashy goodness involved if I did.

**Shoutouts!**

Yank:  You apologize for not giving me your own email addy since you didn't know it?  ^_^  (just playing, but that's what you said)  **suddenly remembers!**  I forgot that you wanted me to email you guys… pfeh.  I'm sorry!   **runs off to email Chip now**

Chip:  **returns** Glad you're back with us sweetheart!  You didn't miss much though.  Enjoy!

Kristan:  Hi sweety.  We gotta go do something.  Miss you and luffle you!  Write your own damned story!

Maddie:  Well, glad you found the chapter!  We really are so bad.  ^_^  Infact, we're terrible.  I miss everyone.  I think that the Christmas party was partly responsible for the end of this fic.  Hehehehehe.  Maybe I'll put up a Christmas thing after… **ponders**  XD  I am so coming to your school if you do the play Newsies.  Buy me my damned ticket now!  Hehe… did you know that you can hug more than 76 guys at Kennywood in less than three hours?  XD  ya, you can.  ^_^  Much fun.  

Christine:  Luffle you honey!  

Cassie:  Damn, child, you were incredibly too hyper when you reviewed.  No more sugar for you.

Pyrotic:  Sorry for the lack of LuLu, but I think I may post a lulu chappie later on her take of things.  But not now.  Maybe for her birth-i-day.  Hehe.

Christine (the first time):  You look up at their face instead of wherever else you may have been looking.  Silly.

Brownie:  Yay Chicago!  Hehehehehehhehe  **pictures Sexy Newsies in Chicago** ::purrs::  **is suddenly inspired for a new ficcie**  ::cackles maniacally::    er, sorry.  That was your review for last chapter… ummmmm……..  I love my little campers.  They make life fun.  Camp would suck after a while without them, because all the councilors would have nothing to do but fight with each other. 

Storm:  No, but some crazy camper had been threatening everyone with a spoon at dinner recently…  ^_^

Artemis:  Sorry, you're last!  I skipped your review accidentally.  _  sorry!  Luv you anyway!  Um…. I have absolutely nothing to say to you.  Sorry!  Hope you finished your history pape, although that was like, a month ago.  Love you!

**_Chapter 28: Goodbye_**

****

**_Friday_**

            Race, Spot and Gryffin appeared in Trail's End a few minutes later.  The two boys went off to supervise the rest of the kapers as Gryffin rounded up her staff.  Blink took Snipeshooter aside to do something else before Gryffin had a chance to start talking to the staff members who had not been involved.  A few moments later (as I sad, nobody liked Vash, and therefore they didn't care much) the staff members switched places.  

            "Okay, guys," Gryffin said, looking around at the people she had come to care about the most.  "They don't know anything about it yet.  Apparently they haven't found him.  Everyone just has to keep on like they don't know anything.  And for the record, Jack is pissed."

            "He would, the scab," Race spat.  Every head turned to him.  Nobody had ever remembered Race saying anything bad about his leader.  He had always been completely loyal to Jack.  Though, with Race dating Spot, his loyalties were bound to be questioned eventually.

            "He'll get over it.  We'll get on.  We always do," Blink said with a sigh.  

            Kristan did not say anything.  The scene from last night played itself continuously through her head.  Vash's already swollen face looked up at her from the muddy waters.  She had always looked up to Spot, but now… now… God.  Now everything had been turned to shit.  

            "Yeah.  So just remember what everyone else knows about him, and don't say anything more.  It'd be best if you could just not say anything at all.  Our story is that we were all over looking for Nike.  He had come with us, but then nobody saw him again.  We figured that he went back to Mary Lodge and went back to sleep.  Dave found Nike.  He called us down to the bank, near where he found her and pulled her out of the water.  We stood around for a bit, talking and going 'oh are you okay?' and stuff like that.  Then, we took Nike up to the cabin, made sure she was alright, and went back to Trail's End.  We went to sleep, and that's the end of that.  Do you all got that story?"

            The circle nodded.  It would have to be repeated to Dave, Nike and Snitch later… but it would have to wait.   Right now, all they needed to do is hope.  Unfortunately, that was running thin.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jack sat on the fence around the riding ring at the barn.  Luna was next to him, vaguely watching the campers as they groomed their horses.

            "Luna, could I ask you'se somethin'?"

            Luna nodded, not looking at Jack.  It was her independence that kept Jack at a distance to begin with.  If he never got close to her, then he couldn't hurt her.  Luna didn't want to be hurt again.  If she never needed anyone else, then they couldn't accidentally get close.

            "I… I'se was jus' thinkin', an' you know, I likes it heah.  Lotsa da guys do.  An'… an' I was thinkin' bout axin' Happy if… if maybe we could stay foah da rest a da summah."

            "So?" Luna's expert eyes scanned the children to stop them from getting hurt or from hurting her horses.  She cared for the latter much more.

            "Well so I'se wonderin' what you'd tink 'bout dat.  Do ya tink dat ya could put up wid me all summah?"

            Luna shuddered visibly.  It was a moment before she turned to look Jack in the face.

            "I'd like you to stay, but don't you ever repeat it.  And don't you ever, EVER forget that I'm in charge.  And that I always will be."

            "I wouldn' have it any oddah way."

            Luna turned and strode away.  She was trying so hard to conceal her feelings that she was nearly fuming.  Jack half-smiled before he put on his hat and made his way toward Mary Lodge at a very fast pace.         

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So when are you leaving?" Gryffin asked Blink in the hay room.  The girls had finished their kapers on time, and were now grooming their horses.  Gryffin and Blink lay entwined in the hay.  Many of the other couples had given up their charade for the day as well.  Most were taking advantage of the few hours they had left with their new friends.  Jack and Luna were not talking to each other with more ferocity than usual.  Jack had gotten fed up with her and walked out of the barn in a huff.  Nobody was sure of where he went, but he was Jack, so nobody really pressed the matter either.

            "I dunno when we're leaving.  Jack hasn't told us, but I guess it'll be right after the campers go."

            "Oh."  

            It was all she could say.  The hundreds of different emotions surging through Gryffin's body were starting to numb her brain.  Maybe it wasn't that Kid Blink was cute or well built or could make her melt with the sound of his voice.  (by the way, damn you Artemis)  Maybe it wasn't his pelvic thrust or the fact that he was an awesome kisser.  It was more because of the happiness she felt when he was around or the comfort she felt with his hand on her waist.  How she almost knew that he would do his best not to let anything hurt her.  It was the sense of trust and companionship that she had never felt with someone of the other sex before.  That is what made saying goodbye hurt.  It made her feel as if the place where her heart was had turned into a black hole, and her body was collapsing from the inside.

            For most of the staff, this wasn't just the end of some fling just to get some.  They were loosing friends they had just begun to know.  And it hurt.

            "What are you going to do when you get back to New York?" Gryffin asked Blink, playing with his hair.

            "I dunno… I guess I'm gonna keep wit bein' a Newsie.  I mean… I don' have anythin' ta work for otherwise.  Maybe I'll get a real job, you know, doin' somethin' more important."

            Gryffin smiled.  People constantly said that the girls at camp needed to grow up and get real jobs.  ::insert singing of Good Charlotte here::  But Gryffin wasn't leaving.  Sometimes, a little child play was all one needed to keep them young at heart.

            "Will you come visit me though?  In New York?"

            "Yeah, sometime.  I would love to go.  I've never been to the City.  Only if you write to me though."

            "You've never been to the Big Apple?  Gawd, I have ta show you'se around den.  You'd best not plan on leavin' for a month."

            "You got it.  What about letters?"

            "I'm sure that this camp'll be getting so many letters from New York that they won't know what to do with them all."

            "Yay!  We'll need the address for the Lodging House too."

            "Anything you want, sunshine," Blink said, kissing Gryffin on the forehead.  She pushed Blink away from her, laughing.

            "You know?  Sometimes I can't believe that a dirty little street boy like you can act so incredibly sweet."

            Blink playfully pushed Gryffin away from him.  She got up off of the bales of hay and walked out of the barn to see how the girls were doing with their horses.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack stood with Happy in her office, his hat in his hand.  He waited, silently for her to reply.

            "I suppose.  I can see no harm in it."

            "Thank you ma'am," he said, replacing his cowboy hat with a small nod to the Camp Director.  He walked out of the office with a smile playing around his lips.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Six o'clock.  The campers were gone.  The staff members were slowly congregating on No Sock Island.  The pool was locked.  The camp was silent.  Nearly all of the staff was assembled, but PB rang the bell anyway.  Snoddy carried her backpack over to the picnic tables.  They groaned under the weight of so many people.

            Bags were cluttered around the groups of teenagers.  The girls had their things they needed for the weekend.  The boys had the few things they had brought with them to camp.  Artemis lay curled on Snitch's chest.  Gryffin sat next to Blink, her eyes on the ground.  Kristan sat between Spot and Race.  Spot was actually starting to be nice to her.  Swifty and Rain were in the changing room saying good bye.  Spark-yo and Happy crossed the field from Mary Lodge, and stood in front of the pool to go over their usual end of session scphiel.  

            Gryffin still wasn't paying attention.  Happy said something about the garbage, and not cleaning often enough.  But she didn't particularly care at the moment.  According to the amount of noise, nobody else did either.  Spark-yo got up and told the staff what a wonderful job they did this session, and how many campers had cried about the fact that they had to go home.  She said how much the campers had liked having the boys around and that it made a big impact on the feel of the camp.

            Gryffin snorted out loud.  Artemis, Snitch, Kristan and Blink all turned to look at her.  

            Spark went on with her notes anyway.  She had finally caught the girl's attention.

            "And today they found Vash.  He's passed away."

            There was a moment of shocked silence.  Gryff looked up, so as to not be suspicious.  The silence was followed by shouts of "how!?" and "what happened?"  

            "Vash turned up near Mouse's field.  He drowned in the Connie.  He had been dead for almost a day.  The police said that they found him early, all considering.  There will be no more going in the Connie, until the flood has gone down.  The current was just too strong, even for a lifeguard.  The police are keeping this quiet though.  They understand what a bad reputation we would have if everyone found out that a staff member drowned in our creek.  Nobody is to speak to the campers of this, and nobody is to speak to the press about it.  If anyone needs any help, there is a specialist over in Mary who will help anyone who wants to talk about it.  That's all I have.  Anything else?"

            Jack stood up and visibly took a deep breath.  

            "I jus' wanted ta tell you'se goirls dat dis has been one a da best times in my life.  I'd sure hate ta say goodbye now, aftah only one week of knowin' you'se.  So, I have some good news for ya all.  Da Newsies are stayin' foah da rest a da summah!"

            The boys heads jerked up to stare at Jack.  He smiled.  All at once, Gryffin, Artemis and Nike rushed toward him.  A moment later, they were followed by a mixture of the rest of the staff and the News Boys.  If this had been a movie, some artsy director would begin playing music in the background now.  The camera, which would have been fixed on Jack's beaming face, would sweep back slowly, first showing Arty, Gryffin and Nike, then the other main characters in the story.  If one looked closely, one would notice that Swifty and Rain were near the back of the group, kissing.  And that Race was feeling Skittery's butt.  And that Luna, who sat sternly on the bench slightly away from everyone else, was smiling to herself.  The shot would get bigger and bigger, showing all of No Sock Island, and panning upward to an arial view of everything.  The whole camp would be visible.  It would pause, just at the boarders when all could be seen.  Then, in big bold print, the title NEWSIES MEET REDWING would be stamped across the screen in big, bold, newsprint looking letters.  But this isn't Hollywood.  This is just a story.  A story like all other stories, born of hope and dreams, brought to life on paper.  The laughing, smiling conglomeration faded away, and they all lived happily ever after, till the end of their days.

End Twenty Eight 

****

**_End Newsies Meet Redwing: Gryffin's Story_**

A/N:  Wow.  The End!  I am going to write an Epilogue, to say what happened over the rest of the summer, but I dedicate this chapter to Timmone and my brother Robbie, because somehow, watching the Lion King made me write.  ^_^  Yay!


End file.
